The New Girl
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: Mabry's new, and she just wants to blend in. Kinda hard if you show up Kaiba on the first day, find out that Ren, the boy who broke your heart years ago, is there, you think you like Seto & Ren, and you have a dark secret that only Kaiba and Ren know...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Collision

I rushed through the halls, unsure where to go or even where I was going. I was looking around at everyone, and then looked back at the sheet of paper. Locker 1215... I eventually found it. Another girl two or so lockers away from me spotted me and grinned. She then walked over and held out her hand. "Hi! I'm Anzu. You're new, right?"

I warily took her hand and shook it. "Yeah... I'm Mabry. I'm an exchange student from-"

"Wow! I love your accent! You're from Britain! Just like Bakura-"

My face paled as I interrupted. "B-Bakura?"

Anzu smiled innocently. "Well, yeah! He's fun to be around and all, but A) he's rarely around anymore, he's always hanging out with Marik playing a video game- Bloodhounds, or blondelines, I don't know, and B) He's always trying to steal Yami's – oh and I guess Yuugi's screentime!" My face turned white as I realized- "Does Bakura have a brother?" I asked, interrupting her during her chat about another random topic.

"Well, yeah, but he's pretty quiet, he's in like all of our classes... You wouldn't even know he's there..." I realized I was liking this move to Japan

less and less...

I muttered a quick "see you in class" before grabbing my books and jogged absentmindedly to my first class, which Anzu had kindly given me directions to. I liked that girl. Maybe we could be friends. I hoped so... I needed all the help I could get if I had to face-

SMACK! I ran right into someone and fell to the ground on my face, my books going everywhere. "Ow..." I groaned, rubbing my face. I suddenly heard, "Watch it, will you? I'm trying to get to class here!" I looked at the guy with the voice- well, looked up at the man with the voice. He was really tall, with dark brunette hair and sea blue eyes. He had on school uniform (unlike many here) and held a briefcase.

I got up and turned towards him defiantly. "What are you talking about? YOU bumped into ME! You need to watch where YOU'RE going!" The crowd that had gathered around me gasped, and Anzu fought her way through to the middle and grab my arm. "Mabry... I wouldn't do that if I were you..." I just shook her hand off and replied sharply, "Why shouldn't I? Who does he think he is?"

The boy, who even without me on the ground towered over me, spoke with quiet rage in his voice. "I... Am Seto Kaiba, teen billionaire, CEO and manager of Kaiba Corp., the biggest game industry in the world."

[SETO'S POV]

Most people pale at this, babble what seems to them as and apology, and immediately leave me alone. This girl didn't even flinch. In fact, she rolled her eyes at me! I continued with steadily growing rage. "I own this school. LITERALLY. I could get you expelled with an evil glare to the headmaster. I know you're new here, so you don't know the ropes, but I own pretty much this entire city."

I expected her to stop, like EVERYONE ALWAYS does, but, to everyone's surprise (including mine) she responded bravely, "So what? Just because you're rich doesn't mean you have the right to boss people around and be so RUDE all the time! I mean seriously! Maybe it's just a business-owner thing, so I'll be lenient with my caution, but in the real world, Mr. Seto, threatening people is NOT the answer to everything!" I was so caught off guard I nearly gasped. She had used my FIRST NAME! And then, what she said hit me, and realization dawned on me. Oh, she was going to get it.

[Mabry's POV]

I was prepared for anything. My dad was a lawyer and my step mom was a motivational speaker and therapist. I could handle anything calmly; it took everything in a person's power to break me, and most of the time, that wasn't even enough. If they didn't touch on my weakness or result to physical violence, I knew I would win it. Eventually.

But even with all the necessary precautions, I wasn't completely ready for what he said next.

Kaiba scoffed coldly as he said, "You? A worthless, average girl? Giving ME advice about the-" He stopped to laugh coldly again, "Real world? Little girl, you know NOTHING about the real world! I own a multi-BILLION dollar company! I work my butt off day and night! I have to take care of Mokuba and me by myself! I've been though - and back, and you're giving me advice on the REAL WORLD? Don't you have any family to care about? Any siblings? Ever had one hurt? So scared, and so fragile? The only thing you cared about was them? I thought not." He smirked smugly.

My face turned white at the mention of siblings. He struck the nerve. Now he had me pissed. It. Was. ON. But what I meant to say was suddenly and accidentally replaced with what was on my mind.

"Actually, I have." It came out shakily, but not with fear. With anger. Nobody cared that they were about 30 minutes late to class. Even some teachers were floored by the argument, all of them too scared to break it up.'

"And Kaiba, you claimed you've been through he—and back… At least when YOU went down, you're little sister didn't go up…" The last word ended in a whisper, and with me fighting as hard as I could to not cry…

Kaiba's face turned white, his eyes widened, and his mouth gaped open and shut like a fish out of water. "I-I didn't know- I-I'm sorry…"

"And you should be." Oh crap. Oh crapohcrapohcrapohcrap! That voice… I knew it all too well… No… not now…

"Mabry. Long time no see."

I stiffened and slowly turned around. It as him. It was really him… I thought he was gone from my life… I guess luck just doesn't work that way…

"Rin… I- I don't need your 'help'. You-You've done enough."

His eyes looked like they changed for a moment, letting his guard down for a moment, changing to hurt, then back quickly. I narrowed my eyes and pushed both of the boys out the way, leaving them both crying out, "Wait!" I didn't care. I was going home. Only then would I cry.

Hope you enjoyed! Sorry it was longish (for me) but I didn't know a good place to stop, but then I found the perfect way to introduce Rin. No, I do not live in Britain, yes, my name is Mabry in real life too. ^_^) So, anyways, R&R please, and shoutout to Kex3! You rock! Okay, updating as soon as this posts… Cause I'm like that -_- PS SETO IS FREAKING SUPERMEGAAWESOMEFOXYHOT (don't know if I said that right)… Cya!


	2. Chapter 2

THE NEW GIRL

Hey guys! Here's chapter 2, I know Seto's OOC, but here we go!

Chapter 2: Friendship?

[SETO'S POV]

What. Have I. Done? I thought, sipping coffee and working on my latest Duel Disk system. I just- she said- and I didn't know- and she still left me spluttering, looking like an idiot in front of my manservants peers! And the main thing I noticed about her, other than her fury red hair, were here eyes. A bright electric green, that pierced me, made me feel as if I was actually going to lose. I couldn't believe I said that to her… Wait. Why did I even care? Oh yeah. Because I know what it's like to lose someone that means the world to you…

[Mabry's POV]

I burst through the door, surprising my mom, who was reading. "Honey! What are you doing home so early?"

I stuttered my response, trying not to cry, knowing I would fail. "He-he went there, Mom." "Went there" was our code for "Talked about Angel". "Oh, sweetie", she sighed, putting down her book and walking up to me. She took my hands in hers and pulled me close. I dug my face into her shoulder, and cried. We stayed like that for a while, before I was calm. "And-and Rin was there too…" She sniffed.

Her mom pulled away suddenly, a very stern look on her face.

"Stay away from him."

"Ok, mom. I'm tired. Night." Yes, I knew it was only 5:00. I went to sleep anyways.

[Seto's POV]

Ok, I admit it. I wasn't getting any work done. But I honestly didn't care. I just couldn't stop thinking about her… Who was she and where did she come from? She must have had heard of him before, unless she lived under a rock. Oh well. Maybe he'll do a little digging later. Now it was time to get home, to Mokuba, to his warm bed. He shut off his laptop and shut down the power to his building. Wanting only to sleep, he got in his car and drove the back road to his house, so that if he fell asleep nothing would happen. HE got home safely, made it through a tiny dinner, tucked Mokuba in, and then, fell down asleep on Mokuba's bed with him, which both of them enjoyed. Seto had pleasant dreams that night. But he wouldn't have if he knew what would happen the next morning.

[MABRY'S POV]

As soon as I walked through the doors, strangers surrounded me.

"That was SO COOL yesterday!"

"Yeah! You totally showed him…!"

"Maybe he'll cool down a bit now!"

I couldn't respond, I was so bleary-eyed and confused. What were they-? Oh yeah… That. She trudged over to her locker, and found herself once again surrounded. But this time, Anzu was the culprit. Her friends all surrounded me, making me feel a tad uncomfortable. "You win in my book! You totally stood up to Money Bags!" A blonde boy with a Brooklyn accent told me excitedly. Another shorter boy with absolutely crazy hair with a weird puzzle thing around his neck. "And he's single; Go figure!" He motioned to the blonde kid. I couldn't help but laugh through my smog. Anzu smiled. "Mabry, these are my friends Honda, Jou, Yuugi, and Duke [AN: Yes, I DID put Duke's name in English. It's MUCH easier that way.] Duke winked at me, and I felt compelled to roll my eyes, but I stopped myself. "Uhh… Thanks, I guess." I blushed. I've never had this many friends on the second day of school!

[YUUGI'S POV]

I had to admit, I was pretty impressed how Mabry stood up to Seto like that, but I felt bad for him. Instead of cowering when he walked through the door like the students usually did, they jeered and mocked him. Kaiba showed no sign of emotion, but he got a feeling from Yami that the freakishly tall billionaire didn't like this change one bit. Then he realized: Mabry hadn't met Yami yet! Hey Yami! He thought intently. Instantly, the older [AN: And much sexier, though not even close to Kaiba] version of him. You haven't met Mabry yet! She's the girl that stood up to Seto yesterday.

Yuugi's invitation was met with a small frown from Yami. I don't know… I think we should keep… me a secret for now. Now it was Yuugi's turn to frown. "But…" He said aloud. Mabry looked at him with confusion. "What was that?" She asked quizzically. "Uhh.." He tried to think of a good excuse for that random outburst, but he was saved by a guy walking behind her… Who was also freakishly tall, but had red hair like Mabry… He looked familiar, but who…? "Mabry, who's tha-" But he fell silent instantly as the guy silently held a pistol behind the unaware Mabry's head.

[Kaiba's POV]

It didn't matter that I had been having a bad day because of her. When Isaw that gun, I ran to him and punched him in the face. Right as he fell, Mabry twisted around right after the guy threw the gun at my feet, making it look like I had dropped it. She looked at the guy, then looked at me, then looked at the gun, then repeating the process. Her horrified expression grew, and I finally managed to get words out, "He… held a gun up to… your head." My eyes widened as I realized that's exactly what BonJozu [I'm not good at thinking of Japanese names, ok?] used on Mokuba to try to bribe me into selling him the company. But, we made another famous escape and in a rush of anger, threw his gun at us. I caught it, and tucked it in my belt buckle. I returned it safely to the mansions and hid it somewhere no one would find it... But, as I examined the gun more closely, I recognized the tiny things, like the little black mark I put on all of my possessions, even ones as trivial as pencils. [kex3 referance] Yes, the closer I examined the gun, the surer I became that it was mine. Then my eyes widened with fear and I almost dropped the gun as I realized just where I hid it. It was in a locked safe in a pillow case in the back of the closed of... Mokuba's room. My eyes widened and I sprinted out the doors of the school wildly, leaving the others in confusion, before anyone could stop her, Mabry Ran to follow him. "WAIT! KAIBA! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHO'S GUN IS THAT?" I left her behind in the dust, but it wasn't long before she caught up. She was pretty fast. Suddenly she stopped, and it caused me to stop too. "You... Saved me." She said, unbelieving. "After all I said to you, which I'm now sorry for, you still saved me?" I started jogging , and she jogged right alongside. "Well, yeah." I mumbled, "I'm not completely heartless, you know!"

"Crap."

She responded. I then realized I didn't care, and then ran ahead only to run into a guy. I rubbed my throbbing head and looked up to see... The guy that I punched? "what the he- is going on here?" I asked. "Well, I might ask you the same thing, what with punching me like that? It gave me a bugger of a headache! I was trying to STOP you from shooting her! Man, Kaiba, I knew you got mad when you lose, but to the point of killing someone? That's a new low." I looked at him in shock and disbelief. Was he trying to FRAME me? "You-I- I DIDNT DO THAT AND YOU KNOW IT!" I looked at Mabry, and prepared for the worst, and I saw her give the most malicious, venomous look of all time. But not at me. At the other guy. "Rin..." She said, anger shaking in her voice. So that was his name. Rin. I took definate note of that. "How dare you frame it on the man who saved my life! How dare you frame my-" She stopped short, but I knew what she was going to say. "Friend." I finished for her, giving her a small smile. Only a tiny, miniscule smile, but she noticed and returned it. No one could know about this. I had a reputation of dead puppies to uphold! Anyway, he smiled kindly and said, "what are you talking about? This man-" but Mabry just rolled her eyes and roundhouse kicked him in the chest. It sent him flying back. He was unconscious... Or now. And oh God, Mokuba! I had forgotten! "You! Stay here!" I commanded her. She replied, "But Seto...!" "It's KAIBA!"\

I roared, then took off to find my baby brother, leaving her dazed and confused, pulling twigs out of her red hair and slight tear in her bright green eyes as he stared at Rin. What had happened between the two? I didn't know, and right then I couldn't care less. I just had to get to Mokuba.

So, hope you enjoyed chapter 2 and sorry fir all the yugioh abridged references! I'll update ASAP (which means tomoroww afternoon). K! Cya! R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

THE NEW GIRL: CHAPTER 3

Hey guys! Again! SO sorry it's been so long (I know, it's only been like two days, but ADHD makes it seem like 2 WEEKS!), and that the last chapter was short, I'm still not used to writing gigantic chapters. Ok! Here we go! And thanks to Kex3 for all the positive reviews and helpful advice ;D helped me a lot! And NOTICE! PEOPLE ARE GETTING CONFUSED, I THINK: Rin IS an OC, I'm not even sure if Bakura has a brother, so yeah ;) enjoy!

[KAIBA'S POV]

"Mokuba?" I called cautiously, rushing into the house. I was at school early, so there was still 19 minutes before Mokuba left for school...

"MOKUBA?" I yelled this time, rushing up to his room and swinging open the door. The room was completely thrown apart, drawers on the floor, bed sheets ripped off of the bed... But no Mokuba.

[Mabry's POV]

"Rin?" I asked, trying to shake him. He was knocked out cold! Was I really that strong? Wow.

I took this second to reflect on his features and how they had changed:

[for you, Kex3 and any others who wanted to know what he looked like; sorry about that] I once again was shocked at how... Completely different he looked from Bakura. He had gotten taller since I had last seen him, which I hadn't thought was possible. Same brilliantly bright red hair, which led to people asking if we were related, which was slightly awkward, considering the fact that I had a crush on him back then... I realized I was blushing and shook my head to go back to focusing on him now, not then. He (obviously) had the same stormy blue eyes, one day the color of the clear sky, one day like a cloudy sky. I swore they changed with the weather. He was wearing a plain blue shirt partially covered by a gray jacket, and faded blue jeans. I had to admit, he hadn't changed much in all these years, which was annoying because that meant he was still kinda cute...

I realized I had spaced out for a while, and Rin still wasn't awake.

"Rin?" I shook him more violently, then checked his pulse. He was breathing, at least. I hoped he would wake up, oh crap, I thought, considering the alternative. If not, it was either he died, I performed CPR (which I didn't know how to do) or… the other way. I shuddered, then doubled as I realized he was turning blue. Oh, crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap. Here we go. I thought, taking a deep breath. Then I leaned down and prepared to begin mouth to mouth ... Suddenly I noticed a gold chain around his neck. It looked strangely familiar, and I rudely took it out from under his shirt. It had a heart on it with a question mark in the middle [look at my soon-to-be profile photo to see what it looks like.], and my heart stopped. I then slowly opened it, revealing a picture of him on one side, a picture of me on the other, and a question mark in the middle. I gasped: I had given this necklace to him! Asking him to the dance! He said yes, but it was a long story afterwards... Oh God, he wore it after all this time? He never loved me! Wha-?

Suddenly, his eyes fluttered open, and he leaned up, knocking me down on top of him, our noses nearly touching, I would feel his gasp... Oh shut up, brain, I thought, then realized that 1) I was blushing madly, 2) I was still freaking on top of him and he made no move to get up, and 3) I WAS STILL HOLDING THE FREAKING NECKLACE! I quickly dropped it, but was so dazed and confused I still didn't try to get up. After a second or too, I realized exactly what was happening and I mentally facepalmed. WHAT THE FRIK WAS I DOING ON TOP OF MY EX-...CRUSH?

I hastily got up, and suddenly glowered as I remembered he had held a gun up to my face. "Well... That was awkward." Rin said casually and shyly, pulling himself up and brushing himself off.

"REALLY?" I suddenly burst out, anger randomly flowing through me.

"I-I- you just tried to freaking KILL me! With a freaking GUN! And you say that me landing on you is AWKWARD?"

Rin looked puzzled, and then replied, "What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since you stood up Kaiba yesterday! Ow..." He said suddenly, clutching his chest. "Why does my chest hurt so much?"

My jaw nearly dropped. What was going on...? I suddenly realized with another mental facepalm (that makes 2 today, probably going on 3; my record is 6!) that he was probably just acting. I narrowed my eyes and replied, "Oh like you don't know... Who do you think you are, after all these years, just barging into my life, pointing a gun at me, and then just acting like nothing ever happened? Really? Ugh, I can't believe I wasted my time on you."

This time, instead of a fleeting moment of hurt in his eyes, he looked like he'd just been slapped. He even had the red face and possibility of tears. I just rolled my eyes and turned away. [yes, I know, pulled a total Kaiba, in personality, not physical, because no one can pull off that much sexiness except for Seto himself, but hey, that's life] I heard a "Wait!" Much like yesterday, but something in this outburst made me turn back towards him. Maybe it was the hint of desperation in there, like if I didn't turn around, he would pull out a gun and shoot himself. He came rushing up to me. I braced myself for possible pain, maybe some insults, but I did NOT expect this.

He kissed me.

[KAIBA'S POV]

I ransacked the house, looking for evidence, clues, anything... And I found nothing. The house was in perfect order, no windows broken, no DOORS broken for that matter, even though they're all locked. According to Roland, no alarms went off... In fact, "Mater Mokuba" has gone up to his room to change and had only been in there for about 6 minutes before I got here. Now I was thoroughly and utterly [hehe... Utters] confused... Whoever the enemy was he was 1) quick, 2) Knew how to make a VERY stealthy break-in and getaway, and 3) Knew how to keep someone quiet, and make it quick. Then I realized: What the heck? I haven't even TRIED going after my brother! What was with me today? First I actually said that... That GIRL and I were... FRIENDS, and now I forgot about my brother! Wow! I hurriedly ran back the way I came. I was going to confront that Rin kid, make him tell me where my baby brother is. I sprinted forward, tail defying gravity as usual, and my hair in the wind, which I hated. I actually chuckled as I thought: If only my fangirls saw me now...

I stopped at where we were, and was shocked at what I found. I was expecting, at the most, a fight, and at the least, nothing. But not them kissing! Yes, it looked like Rin had kissed her first, but she was kissing him BACK! Wait... What the heck? What was I feeling..? What the heck? I wanted to punch this guy suddenly, for kissing that girl, for taking my brother, for, for... For kissing that girl...

I actual slapped myself in fury. 'WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?' I thought. Then I realized I hadn't thought that. I had yelled in out loud. Rin looked back at me, and his face darkened. Mabry just looked appalled. She probably thought I meant her, so I quickly turned it on him.

"You threaten to kill this girl, and then you KISS her? And THEN I found out you KIDNAPPED my brother and took my gun?"

I pulled the gun out to prove it.

He pulled an innocent look.

"I-I honestly don't know what you're talking about-"

Mabry suddenly turned on him.

"Wait... You TOOK this guy's LITTLE BROTHER? What kind of sick, sick person are you?"

Rin looked genuinely offended, but I had known enough villains to know it was fake.

"Why in the heck would I take his brother? I- I could never do that- not after your sister-"

We both roared, "SHUT UP!" At the same time, but I might have put a few more choice words... Then she realized what she said and slapped a hand over her mouth. "S-Sorry..."

Rin smiled warmly, and if I hadn't known he was faking, I would've been fooled myself. "It's fine, Mabry. Come over here and I'll comfort you."

Mabry looked genuinely torn, and I didn't want to let it show that I REALLY wanted her to stay over here... Suddenly I heard something. It was a small, muffled sound, but I heard it, and I tensed. It sounded like a very muffled, "Seo!"

[MABRY'S POV]

I heard a sound, like a muffled cry, and I saw Seto tense. He called out "Mokuba?" uneasily. Another muffled sound, this time slightly louder. Seto ran around the area, shouting, "Mokuba? Mokuba! MOKUBA!"

Another much louder, yet still muffled sound, say- Set- OW! Watch it you big walrus!"

Rin looked slightly guilty now, but was still doing an OK job of showing it. I was beginning to regret kissing him. Why HAD I kissed him anyway? I scanned the area for a small boy. I had no idea what he looked like, but I guessed the description of "11 year old boy" would be enough.

"Mokuba?" I called, mispronouncing the name. Then I called again, correcting myself. Then, suddenly I saw him. But it was the weirdest thing I'd ever seen.

He like flickered into sight for a second.

Like he was a hologram.

Rin's eyes widened, and he faced me. Then I blacked out, and the last thing I saw was Seto trying to catch me as I hit the ground.

So... Uh... There it is! Hope you enjoyed it! I had NO idea how to end this chapter, so sorry if it's long. Kex3, thank you SOOO much for the tips, they REALLY helped me! Ok! I'll update soon, I hope! R&R!

P.S. Hehe… My parents are in Canada ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

TNG: Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm back, with a brand new chapter! This one actually has people other than the three main characters! Yayy! I was starting to think that they were socially awkward! Anyways, here we go! Enjoy! ^_^

[YUGI'S POV]

'I wonder what happened with Kaiba?' I asked Yami. He responded with a quick shrug, then went back to what he was doing, which apparently involved a lot of concentration. I shrugged and turned back to Jou, Anzu, and Honda and repeated his question. It was met with considerably more attention than Yami's response.

"I hope something bad happened to him." Jou commented immediately, smirking. Honda agreed with Jou, as usual. The day that Honda had his own opinion on anything would be the same day Joey and Kaiba were friends! Anzu, however, looked uneasy. "I don't know... I don't trust that Ren guy... I don't get it, he's usually so quiet..." She said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, but there he was, holding a gun up to Mabry's head..." I added, and Jou suddenly came up with another point. "Yeah! And why did the girl run after Money Bags anyway? She told him off like she hated him yesterday? It just doesn't make any freaking sense!"

I thought about that. Why HAD she gone after him? Maybe to warn him about Ren? Did she know something about him? I shook my head, confused.

'Any idea, Yami?' I asked the ancient mystical pharaoh inside my head (no, I'm not crazy). No response. I asked again. Silence. "Hmmm..." I pondered aloud. [look at Yugi, saying big boy words!] "What?" Anzu asked, a worried expression beginning to form.

"Nothing much. Yami won't answer. Probably nothing." I waved it off. Then I turned to Jou, who was looking at the door with a confused expression on his face. "Jou, what-" Then I turned and saw what he was looking at. There, coming through the doors, was Kaiba, bloodied, torn shirt, and messed up hair [but still sexy], beside him, there was Mokuba, and in his arms was a passed out Mabry.

[SETO'S POV]

As I walked into the school, there were two reactions: some people, like my fangirls, looked absolutely livid. But most people were just confused. I could basically read their thoughts. 'Seto Kaiba carrying a girl? What the heck is going on here? He's cold and heartless!'

I just mentally rolled my eyes and took her to the gang.

"Hey, Yugi. If you haven't noticed already, this girl is unconscious. And I-"

The Mutt interrupted him with that annoying Brooklyn accent. "Why's she unconscious, then? You beat her up or somethin'?"

"No." I calmly replied. "Ren punched her in the nose because she saw something people like her usually can't see."

That had shut the mutt up. In fact, it had stumped the entire gang except for Yugi.

"So you want to talk to Yami?"

I nodded silently. As much as I hated that pharaoh, he was the only one who could help in this situation. I realized that I had zoned out for a moment, and when I looked back, I almost jumped and dropped the girl, or, worst, showed expression! Yugi was suddenly like 2 feet taller (that guy really was short), his face more serious. I was still getting used to that.

"You wanted me?" Yami, the ancient Egyptian pharaoh, asked. "Yeah, the girl…" I nodded my head towards the passed out girl in my arms, and Yami replied with a sigh. "So, what happened?" He seemed more stressed than usual. I wonder why, I thought.

I explained the whole situation, from the gun to the arriving in school.

Yugi's alter ego furrowed his brow, thinking.

"Hmmm…. This is a very special girl… very special indeed."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious fact and asked, "So? Do you know WHY she's so special?"

Yami thought for a moment and finally replied, "Well, she can see through the Ancient Veil… She can fight REALLY well…"

"You sound surprised." I suddenly spouted, my voice rough.

Yami's face turned slightly red. "No, it's just-"

"No, you just what? Don't think she can fight because she's… well, a she? This girl roundhouse kicked Ren in the chest, knocking him out! She's a strong girl, I can tell. She doesn't let things get to her easily, and look at how she told me off yesterday! She's one of the strongest people I know!"

My voice had risen to a slightly louder volume than I had wanted it to, and some people were staring at me as they passed by. Great, I thought. Just what I need. More attention attracted to me. My sexiness is attracting too many people as it is! [Ok, maybe I thought that last one… but it doesn't matter. Moving on!] Then, who could've guessed, that nosy mutt barged in. "What did you guys do? Go to a coffee shop and discuss your personalities? Geez, you'd think he was in love with her or somethin'! But we all know Money Bags here is incapable of love!"

I rolled my eyes, and went back to Yami, who looked disgruntled.

"Anyways, she also has something about her… A really strong aura… She's basically glowing power!" My eyes actually widened slightly, and I asked (Carefully keeping the surprised tone out of my voice; I have a reputation of cold indifference to uphold!), "Does she have a millennium item?" hesitated for a moment. After a few minutes, he reluctantly shook his head and replied, "No… I think she might be… A, uh, a-"

"Spit it out!" I told him. My arms were getting tired!

"Well, I think she might be… a sorceress."

[Pause for dramatic effect… and… Ok!]

[[MABRY'S POV]]

My eyes slowly drifted open. "Huh?" I said quietly, trying to focus my eyes. A boy, (Well, with what I could see it was the outline of a boy) stood over me. It looked like Yugi with the crazy hair, but he seemed… different. Older, somehow.

"Was I really out for that long?" I joked, sitting up slowly. A sudden searing pain pierced my back. "OW!" I called out, falling back down onto the bed, adding to the pain. Tears formed in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I also felt pain in my nose.

"What… Happened?" I managed to gasp, recovering from the sudden shock.

"Well, Ren punched you in the nose because you saw through Mokuba through the Ancient Veil, and then-"

"Woah, woah, woah." I stopped him, and managed to flip (quite painfully) onto my stomach.

"First of all, Ren punched me in the nose? What the frik? Second of all, the 'Ancient Veil? What the frik? And third of all, why does your voice sound different, and WOAH! Why do you LOOK do different? What the frik?" My eyes widened, and then the 'alter ego' (or whatever he was) sighed. "Kaiba?" He called, and the shadow of a tall person appeared outside the door. He quietly opened it, and that's when I did a mental facepalm as I realized: "Wait? I'm in a HOSPITAL?" I turned slightly red as Kaiba looked at me like I was an idiot. The taller version of Yugi leaned in and whispered, "Don't worry, it's not personal. He looks at everyone like they're idiots."

I chuckled, but I furrowed my brow. It was like he was reading my mind! This day keeps getting weirder and weirder...

"Your back doing fine?" Kaiba asked roughly, and I nodded. "So, Seto-"

"Kaiba." He corrected me stiffly.

Wow... He's being vague... I thought.

"So, Kaiba... What happened to R-Ren?" I could barely say his name without either throwing something in anger or bursting into tears.

"Well," He replied, scratching his chin and his nonexistent beard. "Let's see... Before I kicked him somewhere no man should be kicked," I stifled a giggled as the older Yugi winced.

He rolled his eyes and continued, "Before that, right after I caught you and put you down, I... Let's see, no, the black eye was after the uppercut... Well, I don't exactly know, but the point is that I got Mokuba out of the shadow realm and left Ren with only a minor concussi-" I cut him short, bursting, "Wait. Mokuba was in the SHADOW realm? Did they have a duel? And how could I see him... Flicker?"

Seto sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's a long story." He stopped me from protesting. "A VERY long story." I shut my mouth. Something told me that if there was a second argument with Seto Kaiba, he would NOT be so forgiving or gentle. Not that he was doing that the first time. He flipped his hair (How do boys do that without breaking their freaking necks?) and it revealed his blue eyes. My heart almost stopped. Why hadn't I seen his eyes before? They were breathtaking. Usually, in a person, they smile but their eyes say otherwise, but with Kaiba, it was the opposite. He scowls, and he frowns like he hates people, but his eyes always show a glint of caring, or, even, kindness. I realized I probably looked like a fish, gaping at his eyes. I quickly tore my eyes away before things got too awkward.

"So… Uh…who are you?" I asked, unsure if it was a stupid question or not. Kaiba replied, "This is Yami, the ancient Egyptian pharaoh living in Yugi's millennium puzzle around his neck. Don't ask. Please." I was almost amazed. I didn't know this Seto guy too well, but I knew he probably didn't say please that often, at least not while smiling! I just shrugged and went along with it. After 15 minutes of chatting, Yami turned back into Yugi, and let me just say, it was WEIRD. He glowed REALLY bright, and I looked away. When I looked back, I jumped. He was shorter, and when he spoke, his voice was an octave higher. "Like my new trick? I've been working on it. Anyway, I have to go help Grandpa with the shop. See you tomorrow Mabry. See you Kaiba." He was met with a short "See you" from me and a curt nod from Kaiba. Then he opened the door and walked out. That left only Kaiba and me. He smirked.

"What?" I replied, suspicious.

"Nothing." His reply was slightly snappish, but had a hint of playfulness to it.

"Tell me!" I slightly shoved him.

He smirked as he replied, "…You like me."

I turned bright red. "D-Do not!"

Kaiba chuckled and said, "Do too."

"Do NOT!" I laughed, and shoved him.

"Do too."

"Do NOT!"

"Come on just admit it, you're in LOOVE with me."

"No I'm NOT! Lalalala! I can't hear you!"

"Do too!"

"DO NOT!"

Our childish game resulted in chaos and sidesplitting laughter, (Yes, Seto Kaiba CAN laugh) and by the time that the "argument" ended, I was clutching both my side AND my back, feeling very much like an old person.

Seto laughed and said, "I thought you hated me, old man!"

I could barely get words out, with how much pain and laughter filled me. "I don't- *gasp* hate you- I just *gasp* stood up *gasp* for myself. Ow." He chuckled again, then helped me back onto my hospital bed. "Ahh, much better." I said, grinning up at him. He replied with a slight smile.

"Kaiba?" I asked quietly, sitting straight on my stomach as to not hurt my back. Good thing I'm British, so my posture is nearly perfect, even laying down. "Yes?" He replied gruffly, avoiding eye contact. "Did you- did you mean it when you said we were friends?" Seto Kaiba hesitated, and I could tell he was trying not to look too uncomfortable with the situation. "Sure, I guess… It's just that-"

"You don't have many friends?" I guessed. "I could help you learn to be more trusting. It's easy! All you have to do is-"

Kaiba cut me short (big shocker there). "No. Trusting someone will only lead to betrayal. That's why the only person I trust is Mokuba."

"What about your parents?" I asked, and immediately wished I hadn't. I could tell I'd struck a nerve by, you know, the way his face turned white and his eyes widened. "Omigod I'm so sorry! I didn't know-"

I was interrupted by a sigh. "It's fine, Mabry. My dad died in an accident when I was eight and my mom died giving birth to Mokuba. We went to an orphanage and were adopted by a horrible step-dad name Gozaburo who owned Kaiba Corp. then I took control of the company, blah blah blah, he committed suicide, blah blah blah… So, yeah. It's pretty much been just Mokuba and me. And my staff."

I felt really bad for him, and was shocked about Gozaburo thing, but I could tell he wouldn't take sympathy, so I added a dash of funny.

"So Gozaburo was single?" I asked, a hint of humor in my voice.

"Yeah…"

"No wonder."

He actually chuckled at my lame joke, then checked his watch and his eyes widened. "Oh, crap! Ohcrapohcrapohcrap! I was supposed to pick up Mokuba 20 minutes ago!" He rushed to the door, but before he left I said, "Wait!" and he turned.

"Yes?"

I smiled.

"Do not."

So, there was chapter 4! Sorry if nothing really happened (Well, it did, but that's not the point!), but I couldn't really think of anything, so I just added some fluff. I'm going to start chapter 5 in about 20 minutes, after some aimless internet exploring. I probably won't be done with 5 until late Sunday or Monday. So, yeah! Bye: or as the sexy, sexy Kaiba would say: Kthanx!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hey guys! Here's chapter 5! I'm listening to You're Not Me and Face Up Face Down, and pretty much the rest of the soundtrack Btw ^_^ So, enjoy chapter 5! And QUICK REMINDER! These ( ) mean that the CHARACTER is adding something, but [ ] means I'M adding something. Just sayin' ;)

[[SETO'S POV]]

Wow. She… Her. Mabry. Mabry… Whatever her last name was. Her…. Just wow. I knew she was powerful and had a good spirit, but this-her-Wow. I had no idea anyone else other than Mokuba could make me laugh, especially with such a childish game. I don't know why I said that, it just seemed… Wow. Her. Yet, I felt the weirdest thing… Despite everything I just said,I don't even _like _her. She's just... Mabry.

[[Mokuba's POV]]

I sighed. Where WAS he? I had been waiting for 20 minutes! What if something had happened to him? What if HE had been kidnapped? I was surprised he had let me go back to school after I had been kidnapped, but I had begged and cried because well, I had just said it was "Taco Tuesday", and that I just COULDN'T miss that.

He pulled up to my school, FINALLY, and he must have seen me tapping my foot and checking my watch for the 70TH TIME, because he called, "I'm here!" I sighed with relief and I shook my head as the ocean blue sports car pulled up to the nearly empty car-pickup line. I rushed to the car, opened the door and got in the passenger seat in a huff.

Seto got to the intersection before I finally asked crossly, "Where were you? I waited 20 minutes! I was worried, Seto!"

He sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I visited Mabry in the hospital and-"

"Did you make out?"

"No- Wait what? Mokuba you know very well we are just friends." But the faintest smile that crossed his lips told me otherwise.

[[Seto's POV]]

"You TOTALLY made out! I knew it, I knew it!" he giggled gleefully and I shook my head in desperation.

"Mokuba, really? I don't even know her last name! Let alone-"

"Her name is Mabry Song." I was cut off again by a Mokuba, who was reading off his iPhone 4S [Yes, IPHONE is BETTER than ANDROID. Let the war begin!]. "She lived on the outskirts of London before she moved here, her mom is a therapist, a motivational speaker, and a lawyer- Wow!- and her dad died in a car accident when she was three. There. NOW are you going to make out?"

"Mokuba! That's her private information! Where did you find that?"

"Facebook." He shrugged, showing me the raging social network on his phone screen. The light turned green, and I sighed as I pushed on the accelerator.

"Look, Mokuba, I do NOT like her! The visit just took a little more time than expected!"

My little brother rolled his eyes and smirked. I sighed again, seeing that Mokuba wasn't going to drop this. So I brought up a new subject.

"So, how was 'Taco Tuesday'?"

Mokuba's eyes suddenly shone. I wondered aloud, "What's so great about the school's tacos? You usually hate the school's food!"

Mokuba dropped his eyes to the ground. "Well, they… have meat, and good lettuce, and… Stuff." I narrowed my eyes. "Mokuba…? I have a feeling that tacos aren't the reason you wanted to come to school today…" I had time to see Mokuba blush before I put my eyes back on the road.

I smiled. "Mokuba… Do you have a crush on someone?"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his blush deepen.

"No… But…" He muttered.

I actually gasped, but I was fine with it because Mokuba is somewhat used to my occasional show of actual emotion. "You have a girlfriend, don't you Mokuba?"

My little brother? With a girlfriend? Impossible! I haven't even had an official girlfriend before! Sure, I have fangirls, but… Fangirls are a LOT different! I wanted someone sweet, funny, kind, someone who doesn't Tweet, "OMG I'M TOTALLY DATING SETO KAIBA!" Someone who gets me! Someone- Oops. I had zoned out, and now I was about to run into a truck! I swerved out of the way at the last second, and took a moment to look at Mokuba. His face was white, but his cheeks were bright crimson. "So, Mokuba, DO you have a girlfriend?" He looked down, obviously embarrassed beyond his dreams. But I HAD to know if my brother had a girlfriend! "Well… Maybe… Yes." He sighed, slumping his shoulders in defeat. I was taken aback. "Wow, Mokuba! This is… New. What's her name?"

"Rose." He mumbled almost silently.

"What? I didn't catch that!" I replied in a singsongy voice. I was somewhat enjoyed teasing him like this.

"Rose." He said, a bit louder this time.

"I can't hear you…!"

"ROSE!" He yelled, and I was almost blasted back by the volume. "Ok, OK! I'll admit I deserved that one…" I chuckled. "So, Rose, eh? Rose who?"

"Rose Thornberry. She has long brown hair, light blue eyes, and just the prettiest smile..." His eyes seem to glaze over. "Well, it's good that you're happy, but I personally don't think it's fair that you get a girl before I do." I replied, winking. He grinned evilly and laughed as I pulled into the driveway. "Buy Seto, you DO have a girlfriend! Mabry! You two DID make out, after all!"

I sighed and shook my head, a smile still on my face. "Mokuba..." I warned playfully.

"Yes, big brother?" He said innocently, making his eyes big and forgiving, like a puppy dog begging for food. "Oh, I'm going to get you..." I growled, but I laughed at the same time, purposely ruining the effect. "Can't get me if you can't catch me!" Came his gleeful response. Then he dashed out of the car and into the house. I ran in after him. Oh, well, I needed a break from work anyway...

[[MABRY'S POV]]

I grinned as Seto clumsily left the room, smiling. He... Well, I don't know. He's just... There's something different about that guy. Kaiba. Seto Kaiba. I had made him laugh! And with such a childish game! I blushed as I realized what our 'childish game' was about. I did NOT like Kaiba... Right? I shook my head. Of course not! We're just friends! And besides, that guy's got hundred, if not thousands, of fangirls to choose from! Why choose me? Nope. Definately don't love Seto Kaiba. Nope. NO WAY.

[[Yugi's POV]]

That Mabry girl TOTALLY loves Kaiba.

[[Mabry's POV]]

Yep. The more I thought about it in my hospital bed, my opinion grew and grew that I didn't like Kaiba. We are just friends. And that's all we will ever be.

[[Mokuba's POV]]

Oh my goodness! Mabry and Seto are totally getting married!

[[Mabry (THE AUTHOR, NOT THE CHARACTER)'s POV]]

Ok, let's stop with all this nonsense, ok? Let's get back to the story, people!

[[Mabry's POV]]

Almost as soon as Kaiba left my room, my mom came in.

"Honey…? You ok?" Se asked gently, sitting down in a chair next to my bed.

"Yeah, mom, I'm totally- ow- fine." I responded, clutching my back.

"Oh, sweetie- you are totally not OK! What happened?" She said, a worried expression on her face. "Mom, nothing, just- *giggle* boy problems." She laughed, but then a quizzical look crossed her face.

"Wait what? You mean like…" She gasped. "Did that Kaiba kid do something to you?" I laughed at the thought of my friend (JUST FRIENDS I SAY!) hurting me in any way.

"No, Mom, of course not! We're friends [JUST FRIENDS I SAY!] now, OK? Actually… R-R-Rin did this to me." I tried to dismissively say that last part. My mom was immediately outraged. "Rin did this to you?1?" I shrugged. "Yeah, turns out he's a heartbreaking-gun threatening-house robbing-SURPRISE KISSING-brother kidnapping-nose punching JERK." I said, putting a rap rhythm to my words. My mom laughed before turning her face solemn. "Honey, I moved her because of work. If you want to move back, ever-" I cut her of immediately. "NO! I mean, uh… I have good friends here now, and… I'll just make sure to STAY away from Rin. I'd be surprised if they let him back into the school after this! But we all know Rin can be VERY convincing…" My mommed nodded, understanding. That's one of the many reasons I love her. She's the kind of mom you can tell anything to- boy problems, bad test grades, anything- and she'll understand. "Well, honey, how long did they say you had to stay?" She asked. My face turned into a scowl. Ugh- TWO WHOLE DAYS! Can't I get out early?" My mom's face turned mysterious and fun. "Well… I'll see what I can do." She said darkly, laughed an evil, "Muahahahahaha!", and I joined in. Just one of our many inside jokes. But I knew if Mom was going to 'See what she can do', I knew I'd be out of here before the end of the day. That's an advantage of being a lawyer/therapist/motivational speaker. You just can't lose an argument.

Usually.

So, there was chapter 5! Sorry if it was somewhat short, but I've been kind of out of it lately. Hopefully chapter 6 will be MUCH better, because- FINALLY- I have the house to myself! YES! Finally, some time to try to write but get sidetracked with shiny objects and fun-looking websites in PEACE! (Inside joke with nerdyman77) OK, hope you enjoyed this humor-filled chapter, love to all my 'fans' (If I have any true fans yet), and see you in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Oh, hey you guys! I'm surprised you're still with me after those last two excuses for chapters! Things that actually matter will happen in this one though! Yay! Oh, and since it's such a rare treat to get new subscribers/favoriters, I'm going to mention the ones who subscribed/ favorited in the last chapter from now on! Yay for recognition and stuff! So, thanks nerdyman77, who happens to be one of my good friends! So, yeah! Here we go!

[[Mabry's POV]]

I entered the school with a bandage around my middle and on crutches. I know, it sounds extremely painful, but I had a huge smile plastered on my face. I don't know why I was so happy, what with the guy that tried to kill me on several occasions in most of my classes and all, but I was just... Happy. My grinned widened as I saw Anzu waiting for me by my locker.

"Oh my God, Mabry! Are you Ok?" She asked, a worried expression displayed on her face. "Anzu, I'm fine. Has Atem [yes I've started calling him Atem] not told you what happened yet?"

Her worried face was replaced [hehe, I rhyme] with a puzzled look.

"Um... No...?"

I tilted my head in confusion, then shrugged, which resulted in an "Ow!" and a look from Anzu. I then leaned in and said, "Well, here's what happened..."

[[Seto's POV]]

I walked briskly through the doors of the school, briefcase in hand as usual. When I saw Mabry, I smiled, but it quickly disappeared. She wasn't supposed to be out of the hospital for two days...! I furrowed my brow as I "observed" her, leaned in and whispering something to the cheerleader. I noticed she was on crutches, and she winced whenever she made any sudden movements. As I approached my locker, I 'overheard' snippets of the conversation. "Seto... Rin... Mokuba... 'Ancient Veil'... Atem...Flamingos...Lamps... Space Octopus Goats... Smuggled kittens!"

I realized that those last ones were on purpose. Mabry had noticed me listening in, and had thrown in some nonsense words. She was looking at me and giggling. I smiled slightly back, my cheeks somewhat red, and turned to my locker. I put in my combination, and pulled it open. I smiled as I looked at all the pictures that Mokuba drew when he was a lot younger, put up in my locker on his request. Most of them were of him and me, smiling stick figures holding hands with a smiley face sun in the corner. I grabbed my stuff and reluctantly closed the locker. I then clutched my Yugioh card necklace with the picture of Mokuba in my hand and went off to class, unusually happy.

Since this was basically our first official class with Mabry, she was seated. I realized for the first time, also, that I was a seat away from Rin, who wasn't there today. And guess who got seated between us? Yep. You guessed it.

I felt so bad for her. After everyone got seated and settled down, the teacher said, "Well, Mabry, why don't you sit between to Seto-" Mabry grinned.

"And Rin." Her face turned suddenly white. I looked at her with sympathy (real sympathy) and Anzu (who sits right behind me) gasped. "Why, what's wrong, dearie?" The kind elderly teacher asked the devastated-looking Mabry.

"Well, it's just..."

"Would you like me to sit you elsewhere? There is the seat next to Jimmy Shoryken, if you would prefer to sit there."

She and I looked back at Jimmy, who licked his lips.

"No, it's fine." She quickly replied, hurrying over to sit by me. I muttered a quick 'sorry' as she got her books situated. Thank god Rin isn't here, I thought, getting back to my laptop. I hadn't worked at all yesterday and had a lot of catching up to do. The teachers knew better than to inturrupt me with my work. I had gotten plenty of teachers fired for that.

Halfway through the class, Mabry leaned in and whispered, "You didn't get any work in last night, did you?"

My eyes widened.

"Um… Not really… how did you know that?"

Now it was Mabry's turn to look surprised. "Um… Actually… I have no idea! It just came to me! I really don't know!" She furrowed her brow and turned back to the teacher, obviously deep in thought. I shrugged and went back to work.

The bell rang, and we switched classes. I went to my locker to get the stuff I needed (but wasn't going to use) for math. But somehow, I couldn't get it open. Mabry noticed my struggling and came over to help.

"Need help, Se-Kaiba? Here, I'm really good at those." I tried to protest that no, I DIDN'T need help, but she pretty much pushed me out of the way to get to my locker. She rattled the latch thing, then closed her eyes. It looked like she was concentrating really hard. Then she banged on the locker itself. It swung open immediately, and the few people around us, including me, gasped. As she had hit the locker, her fist had… glowed! Bright green. She turned to me and smiled. "There you… Hey, why is everyone staring at me?"

[[Mabry's POV]]

As we walked to class, Seto- Sorry, Kaiba told me what happened. I stared at my fist in awe. "It- my fist- glowed?" He nodded. Suddenly Anzu ran up to me. "Mabry, come here!" She said, looking confused, happy, and worried all at once. "Um-ok?" I responded, letting her take my hand and lead me back the way I had come. We stopped at the gang, with Yugi smiling, and Jou looking like he was going to blow a fuse.

"What are you doing, helping Money Bags? Are you CRAZY? He's cold and heartless! And you hate him!"

I made the "what the heck are you talking about?"/ face at him. "First of all, I helped him because he needed help, second of all, he's NOT heartless, and third of all, I do NOT hate him! We're friends!"

Jou's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth, but there was a big pulse of glowing light, and the there was Atem.

"Jou, Jou, it's O.K!" He reasoned, reaching out to Jou's shoulder.

"NO. It's NOT ok! I can't be friends with someone that's friends with- with- Kaiba." He almost spat the last word. I sighed and replied, "Jou, what's so bad about Kaiba anyway?

He glared at me, trying to give me the evil eye, but he just ended up giving me the vicious puppy dog eyes. "What's... So... Bad about him?" He said, at first looking like he was going to explode, but then he sort of wound down. "Because... Well, I've never really... thought about it. I've just always hated him. There was no particular reason. He's mean, and... Oh! He hospitalized Yugi's grandpa! There's a reason!" Now he just looked desperate. I giggled. It was kind of... Cute. In a little puppy dog kind of way. "Jou-?" I wondered aloud. He focused on me. "Yeah?"

"Why does almost everything you do remind me of a... Puppy dog?"

Suddenly, all his friends burst out laughing and Jou stomped his foot on the ground. "Why does that ALWAYS happen? I meet a cute girl, and they call me a PUPPY DOG!"

I blushed deeply through my laughter. Jou thought I was CUTE?

I walked- or, rather, RAN, laughing with my friends to math, just as the bell rang. Hehe, puppy dog...

[[Jou's POV]]

Oops. I had totally revealed myself for a second. Telling her she was CUTE? Crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrap. Whoops. I was such a slip-up. Suddenly, I heard my name.

"Jou? Do you know what ot is?"

Oh god... What was she talking about? I rifled through my notes nervously, and looked around the room at Mabry, who winked and crossed two fingers to make an X, then an equals sign, and then held up six fingers. "Uhh... X=6?" I stuttered, and the teacher looked surprised. "Well... Yes. That's correct. Well done, Jou!" She got back to the class, and I looked at Mabry with gratitude. She put her hands in fronts of her like paws, gave me puppy dog eyes, and panted like a puppy. I looked like I was fuming, but I smiled, ruining the effect. She giggled silently, and I turned to the teacher to actually pay attention for once. Wow, Mabry was cute... But NO MORE SLIP-UPS.

[[Seto's POV]]

By lunch, I was about to fall asleep. I almost didn't eat my food, but then I realized that Mokuba had made it for me, and I smiled as I opened it to reveal a smily face napkin with a note. I unfolded it and read,

"Dear big bro,

Have a good lunch! Eat up!

Love, Mokuba :D"

My heart almost melted as I saw the peanut butter jelly sandwich cut into a heart. I took it out of the bag. Suddenly, someone appeared next to me. "Um... Is it ok if I sit here?" Mabry said. I looked atthe gang's table. It was full. I sighed. "Okay." she plopped down next to me, her tray of school "food" in front of her. "Aww, did Mokuba make you that? It's adorable!" she saw the look I gave her, and she quieted. I got my laptop out and started working. Shhe ate quietly, staring at the gang's table. Well, more specifically at one person. Wait... Why was she staring at the mutt? I quickly started a conversation.

"So, why are you out of the hospital so early?" I asked casually, startling Mabry out of her trance. "Oh, my mom... pulled some strings. She can be very convincing... It runs in the family, too, so I can be convincing too..."

She sounded almost sheepish at that last part. I responded quietly, "Another thing we have in common." She smiled. "So... You're still getting used to this 'friends' thing, aren't you?"

I almost chuckled and replied, "Well, yeah... But I think I'm getting the hang of it." Her grin widened as she sipped from her "coffee" from the cafeteria. Then she grimaced and crinkled her nose. "This coffee- or, you know, this food- isn't the best in the entire world..."

I actually laughed out loud [no, i REFUSE to say LOL'ed. i mean what's the point?] at that. "I don't see the point in eating that 'food'." I put air quotes around "food". "I swear, they just mix in some gravy with some salt, then just a pinch of dead rat." Mabry laughed, one of those long laughs that's contagious. She has a nice laugh...

"Really?" She asked, sitting up straight. "I hate my laugh! I sound like a mix of a dolphin and a dolphin singing happy birthday!"

That cracked me up. When I was done laughing, I suddenly realized... "Wait a second..." I said, narrowing my eyes. "I didn't TELL you you had a nice laugh..." She furrowed her brow, a puzzled look on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Well... I... Well, I thought it. I think you need to see Atem."

[[Mabry's POV]]

"Me? A SORCERESS? Never. Must be a mistake. I'm just... Mabry!" I shot at Atem, who was pacing in front of me. He had just told me that I was a- a sorceress? He had explained about the energy source and stuff... But I just couldn't wrap my mind around it. Atem sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Mabry, I know this is hard, but with that much aura- powerful energy," He explained, seeing my confused face at tbe word 'aura'. "You either are a sorceress, or you have millenium item- which is impossible."

"Oh, and being a FREAKING SORCERESS isn't impossible?" I protested. We were in the janitor's closet, during the last fifteen minutes of lunch. Just then Kaiba came in. "So... Ms. Sorceress?" He smirked, sitting down on an upturned mop bucket next to me. I hit him on the shoulder. "Oh, shut up, Mr... Uhhh... Ok I got nothing." My shoulders slumped in fake defeat, and Kaiba laughed. "Well, either way, you can read minds, and your fist glows when you hit things. So, what explains that?" Atem quizzed, stopping himself and looking at me. "Well, it could be- I could have- I- I- I don't know." I spluttered. Atem nodded knowingly. "Exactly. So, just embrace it and find out what else you can do. Maybe you can use it for good, not evil." He smirked, and I glared at him playfully. The bell rang, and we stood up. "Should I tell Anzu and Jou and Honda?" I asked. Atem thought about it, then nodded slowly. "Yes, I think so. But keep it a secret from your mom." He sounded strict. I was surprised. "But- But- I tell my mom everything! Why can't I tell her?"

He responded with a simple, "Would YOU want to hear that your daughter has supernatural powers?" And then left the closet. That left Kaiba and me- again. He just smirked and said, "May the force be with you, young Padawan. I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed. He muttered something while going out the door. "What was that ?" I teased, cupping my ear. He smirked as he walked out the door and replied,

"Do too."

So, uhhhh... There we go, I guess! I hope you are satisfied with this so far! Sorry it's been so long, I was in Asheville and there was NO PHONE SERVICE OR COMPUTER! NYEH! So, uh, yeah. Time for chapter 7! R&R, please! :3!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Hey guys! How are you? I don't have any new subscribers because I haven't posted chapter this at the moment, so yeah! Here we go! And OH YEAH! I recently started a Facebook, because I wanted to post pictures of what the characters might look like in anime, and like pictures of important objects and things! So, if you want to see some of the objects (like my dress) from the story, you can go to facebook and just look up mycatsaninja47! And I'll put the link on my profile too! So, here we go!

[[Mabry's POV]]

As I walked home, alone, as usual, I got to thinking. Kaiba thinks I like him... Does that mean HE likes ME? I shook my head. Impossible, I thought. But what about Jou...? He HAD called me cute... Hehe, puppy dog...

Then came the topic I wanted to avoid with myself.

Rin.

Rin. Just the name made me want to cry, throw something, tremble, smile, and run away all at the same time. I had had enough of him in Britain...

[cue flashback]

It was a rainy Friday. We were in school, in 7th grade, 7th period. For me, at that time of the year, was health. I had recently developed a crush on the fiery red-haired boy that sat beside me. There was also a dance coming up. A very posh Valentine's Day dance. And I was going to ask Rin. I took a deep, shaky breath, locket in hand. The locket was gold, with a question mark engraved in it. On the inside, I had the words "Go to" on one side, and "the dance?" on the other. The bell rang, and I got up and hurried to him. He smiled. "Hey Mabry." He said casually. "H-Hey." I spluttered, the last of my bravery draining from me. "Um..." I said awkwardly, then suddenly shoved the locket into his hand. Then I shoved my number into his hand and muttered, "Text me," like an idiot. Then I ran, and Rin said, "Wait! Mabry!" I turned around. I knew I was late to my bus but I didn't care. "Y-Yes?" I said clumsily, cheeks almost as red as his hair. "Sure," he grinned a cheeky, but sweet, grin. "R-Really?" I stuttered, my eyes wide and my mouth almost gaping (I stopped myself at the last minute). "Yeah." He said, flipping his hair to one side. My heart fluttered as my mouth stretched into a gigantic smile. "Th-Thanks." I said. I mentally facepalmed. Wow. He said yes an I say thanks? I am an idiot. I quickly ran away to my bus, cheels burning and smile stretching almost literally from ear to ear.

The entire weekend, I was nervous. Monday was the dance! I have to find something to wear, I have to find out what kind of girl he likes, and dancing- oh god, I can't dance!

I was freaking out. I found the perfect dress (look on my facebook), but finding out what he likes- I don't know! I knew he likes art, and drawing, and he played golf... And DANCING! The DJ and the lights were one of the MAIN PARTS! oh crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap! I ha learned a few dances from my friend, and I realized that slow dancing wasn't that hard, so I capmed down a bit. But when Monday morning came, I was flipping out all over again.

The dance had started. I was dancing in the gym, waiting for Rin. I got bored, so I came out to the commons. I got some food, and waited. Finally, he came through the doors, and my heart stopped.

His hair was slicked back and he was wearing a striped shirt. Oh god, I can't do this... I thought. But then he came up to me and smiled, and at least some of my courage came back. "Oh, hey, R-Rin." I said shakily. I was surprised to see that he was wearing my necklace. "I do like the necklace." He winked. I giggled. He put out his hand and said in a joke of a British accent (you know, like the 'ello, dahling' kind of thing?), "So, Mabry, would you like to dahnce?"

I giggled and accepted his hand. "Yes, I think we shall dahnce our butts off on the dahnce floor." We both broke into laughter and went through the doors of the gym.

Turns out that Rin couldn't dance either. We just tried and failed to dance like the little British 'misfits' we were. But we were laughing the entire time. When we went to the commons for soda, we sat down at a table and chatted. Apparantly, he liked Harry Potter and dogs, and his favorite color was green. I was surprised we had so much in common. We even liked the same iphone apps! Zombie Highway, Cut the Rope, Eden... We were like siblings! I felt so comfortable around him, I told him about my sister. He totally understood and swore to not tell anyone. When we were full, we played some of the games there like ping pong (He was terrible and I was really good; it was actually really cute), and we went through the bouncy house obsticle course. The "ref" said he had never seen a perfect tie before. He even bites his nails like me!

After about 2 hours of AWESOME, the DJ in the gym and announced over the intercom, "Ok, party people! We're going to slow it down, so grab your special someone and get on the dance floor!" Rin grabbed my arm and lead me to the gym. Suddenly he had an idea, and smiled an evil grin at me. Then he went up to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. The DJ laughed and nodded. Rin headed back down to me as the song started. We started to clumsily slow dance at first, but then we got the hang of it. But the enitre time, he ha that evil grin on his face. "What is it?" I finally asked, curiosity taking over.

"You'll see..." He wiggled his eyebrows, and I laughed. Suddenly, in the middle of the song, the song scratched to a stop. I furrowed my brow, smiling at him with a puzzled expression. Almost as soon as it had stopped, the DJ shouted, "This is for Mabry!" and it started again, but it was a completely different song.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!" The lyrics blared through the speakers. The students cheered, and I laughed out loud. "Wow, Rin, just-wow!" I yelled over the loud song.

"Well?" He yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to the center of the floor. We started dancing (and by dancing I mean performing a series of twitching and jerking motions) crazily, doing (and by doing I mean failing) everything from the Dougie to breakdancing to the tango. The entire time, I was laughing like a maniac. And suddenly, at the last line of the song, Rin twirled me close- and kissed me.

It was my first kiss, and to all of you who haven't had their first kiss yet, LOOK FORWARD TO IT. My heart stopped, and my mind was basically just saying, "DUR DUR DUH DUH DUR DUH DUHITY DURP" over and over. When we finally broke apart, I looked into his eyes. They were full of- what? A mix of admiration, amazement, and- what that... Shock? I furrowed my brow. "What's wrong?" I asked as we were leaving the gym. "Nothing." he said after a while. "It's just-" He was inturrupted my the intercom. "Attention, students, the dance will be over in about 10 minutes, please gather your belongings and head to the exits to wait for your parents."

I wanted to hear what he had to say, but he looked like he didn't want to talk about it, so I dropped it. As we gathered our belongings, a thought occured to me.

"Rin?" I asked shyly. He turned towards me. "What?" He asked. "Are we... Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I was elated. I had never had a boyfriend before, so the thought of having one excited me. He bit his lip and looked through me. After a while, he responded, "Well... I don't know. Maybe. I'll think about it. But I will have an answer by... Wednesday."

Wednesday. February 14. Valentine's Day. But I was still furious. I calmed down somewhat and replied, "O-Ok. Thursday. B-Bye." I waved my hand an he pulled me into a short hug. I blushed deeply and rushed out to wait for my parents.

[Thursday]

I was extremely nervous. I had been waiting all week for this. I had gotten Rin a $10 iTunes gift card for Valentine's Day (I know, it's a little overboard, but it was laying inside my house randomly, so yeah). When the end of 5th period came around, (7th iz the only period he's in my class) I almost fainted. On the way to my locker, I saw him pass me and give me a shy smile. I returned it, and reflected at how FREAKING TALL he was. I pretty much had to look up to see his face! I "observed" him for a few minutes, while he got his backpack, closed his locker, walked up to this girl...

My happy trance was broken as I realized he was blushing while talking to her. Now, I swear, I'm NOT the type to get jealous, or be all girly, but I was seething as he talked to her. I got slightly closer, so I could hear what he was saying. "Happy Valentine's Day, sweetie." My eyes widened and my heart stopped. NOT in the good way. "So, did you make your choice?" She asked. "What do you think?" He said, wiggling his eyebrows. He pulled her into a hug and then... kissed her softly. He looked glazed over with happiness as he watched her go. Then ANOTHER girl came up, and he dis the EXACT SAME THING. Suddenly, he saw me looking, he saw the tears going down my face. He just kept staring at me, and I shook my head, starting to break down. I then turned around and headed to 6th period, tears stinging my eyes. He was shocked, and I was heartbroken.

"Wait! Mabry!" A voice called me back as I headed to my bus. I knew who it was, so I didn't turn back. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back. I snapped around, and almost shouted, "What?" I hadn't even realized I was crying. "I'm-I'm really sorry- I just- I choose YOU." He then tried to pull me into a kiss! I cut him off by slapping him. He looked shocked, holding his hand to his face like he had just been...well, slapped. Then, I took out the envelope with the giftcard inside and threw it at him. "Happy Valentine's Day, you b***tard." I whispered coldy, and couldn't hold back a sob as I ran away.

[cue the end of flashback]

I realized that I was crying, and I wiped the tears away and started on the path again. But suddenly, I saw something- or rather, someone. He was hiding behind a tree, looking at me with narrowed eyes. It was a good 70 yards away from where I was, but I could see it perfectly. Maybe it was a "sorceress" power of mine. I could see very clearly who it was. "Rin." I muttered angrily to myself. I'm not usually one to curse, but I felt like flipping him off right there. But instead, I channeled my anger into a stone I was kicking. But I accidentally crushed the rock, so I just kicked the air, looking into the woods once more. The figure slunk back into the shadows, and I ran the enitre rest of the way home.

[[Seto's POV]]

I pulled into the parking lot of Kaiba Corp. and pulled open the door to my car. As I got out, I noticed a figure looking out the window of the top floor. I shuddered, then narrowed my eyes. No one was allowed on that area of the top floor! That was where Gozaburo... I shuddered again. Then I focused on the figure. He was too far up to make out his physical features, but I could make out one feature: His hair.

His fiery red hair.

We made eye contact, and I flipped him off. I saw him smirk slightly, before stepping back and disappearing into the shadows.

I stormed into the building, seething. No one intercepted me as I sprinted to the elevator. I kept pressing the button, but it wasn't coming down fast enough, so I left it for the stairs. I bounded up three stairs at a time, my anger acting as my fuel. When I reached the top floor, I burst through the door into the area where workers were allowed to be. The employees were startled, and jumped out of the way to let me through. I stopped at a door with a sign on it that read, "NO EMPLOYEES BEYOND THIS POINT." I suddenly realized: "This door was locked! There was no possible way Rin could've gotten in! I checked the lock, but it wasn't broken or unlocked. I remembered how stealthy Rin had been when he had broken into my house. I quickly unlocked the door with my universal key (a key that allows me to unlock any door or window in Kaiba Corp and my house; one of the many joys of being Seto Kaiba) and quietly slipped inside the dark corridor. I immediatly sneezed, but I managed to keep it quiet. I winced every time my fancy shmancy shoes click-clacked on the stone floor as I walked down the darkened hallway to the room I saw him in. But, at about nine feet away from my destination, I was stopped by a figure. A very tall figure.

"Ah, Seto." Rin said, and I clenched my fists at the sound of someone other than my brother using my first name. "Am I going to have to beat you up AGAIN, Williams?" I asked angrily. [Yes, I know Rin's last name is technically supposed to be Bakura, but in the story, since everyone calls Bakura Bakura, Rin takes his mom's maiden name.]

"Oh, let's not be mean. And besides, why would you? You've got no girlfriend around for you to protect!" He said cheekily. I was fighting to control my anger. "She's not my girlfriend." I replied through clenched teeth. Rin sighed a fake sigh of relief. "Good. Because she is going to fall for me, wether she-or you, Seto- likes it."

I actually scoffed. "Yeah. THAT'S going to happen. You tried to kill her! She's not going to fall for you, Williams."

The tall redhead put his hands in his pockets and smirked. "I wouldn't be so sure, Money Boy. Mabry and I have an... Interesting history. And I can be very... Convincing." He suddenly slunk back into the shadows. I narrowed my eyes and started to walk towards where he disappeared, when suddenly a voice behind me made me jump. "And I have a few tricks up my sleeve." I spun around, only to find nothing. "Surprised? Don't be." I jumped again, and snapped around to find Rin right in front of me!"

My eyes widened. "You- You're- You're a sorcerer!"

Rin's arrogant smirk faded a bit. "I must say, Seto- I'm impressed with your knowledge! However did you know?" I stopped myself at the last second from saying, "Because Mabry's a sorceress!"

"I'm smarter than you'll ever be, Williams. I know about a lot of things others don't." I growled.

Rin smirked, and I realized he had... Teleported or whatever back to where he was at first. He then held something up I couldn't make out at first. Then the familiar intricate bronze pattern came into focus, and my eyes widened even more. I felt in my pocket, and pulled my own universal key out. My eyes narrowed and I came closer to the teenager. "This-This is the only universal key for Kaiba Corp in the world!" I shouted. Suddenly, the key that Rin was holding sort of... Decinegrated into a fine orange dust. Rin caught the powder and pulled a ziplock bag, with more of the blue powder in it, out of his pocket with his free hand. He opened it and sprinkled all of the dust into the bag. He zipped it up, but didn't put it back in his pocket. I watched this entire performance with a quizzical expression. He smirked and said, "Confused, Seto? Well, I have a real treat here. This," He motioned with one hand towards the bag. "is my replication powder." He noted the confused look on my face and continued arrogantly. "I just take a bit of powder, and..." He took a bit of powder in between his fingers and blew on it. "Poof." He said knowingly, smirking as the blue powder swirled around in his hand, making a mini tornado-like thing. It slowly took form, and a moment later, Rin was holding my gun! "Hey! You give..." I realized that I still had my gun, and that that was just a replica. I have to say, I was amazed. "And when I'm done with it-" He concluded, and he blew on it again. It disentegrated. "And that, Seto, is how I am going to win Mabry over. With this." He pulled something out from under his shirt. I saw that it was a locket. "It's a locket that Mabry gave me in 7th grade. I threw the REAL one out years ago. But with this replica, and a little faux explaining, I will convince her that I've always cared. And then, I will use her against you. And you will hand over your company- and your money- to me." He explained. That's when I realized something. "Why the heck are you telling me your entire plan? Now I can stop you!" I pointed out. He laughed one of those annoying laughs that suggested that he knew everything. "Oh, Seto, you can't stop me. I just needed to get that off my chest." He pulled out a different bag and opened it. He pulled out dark green powder and held it in the palm of his hand. He smirked and blew the powder in my face. The room... Was getting blurry... Why was I so dizzy? As I fell down, Rin said in a singsongy voice,

"Night-night, Seto."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Hey guys! Sorry there was no outtro on that last chapter. I really wanted the effect to last. I thought it was a pretty good ending. NOT BRAGGING! In fact, credit to my brother, Joseph, for that 'replication powder' thing. So I'm bragging on HIM! JUST posted 6 and 7 a few days ago, so, obviously, no new subscribers -_- So... Yeah. Here we go!

[[Mokuba's POV]]

When Seto didn't come home by 9:00, which is the LATEST he ever comes home, usually, I was worried. What if something bad had happened? I decided to call one of the employees and ask. But as soon as I hit call, there was a knock on my door. And a cell phone rang. I realized that that employee was right outside the house, so I hung up and went to open the door. I pulled it open, and there was the employee, whose name was Charles. "Master Kaiba." He said. "Y-Yes?" I replied, worrying about my brother. Was he hurt? Did he disappear? What if-

My thoughts were interrupted by Charles. "It's... Your brother." He started, but I cut him off in that Kaiba way.

"Is Seto OK?" I asked, losing my cool there for a second.

The employee looked from side to side nervously. "Well, yes, but- He's in the car." Charles turned around, and I followed him barefoot to the Kaiba Corp. limo. He opened the back seat. And there was my brother. He looked perfectly fine, but he was breathing deeply, his eyes closed.

For some weird reason, Seto was asleep.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I drove as fast as I could without getting a ticket. I had to get to Kaiba's mansion. I... I felt something. I just sort of- sort of sensed that something was wrong with Seto. I had to get there NOW.

The next thing I knew, I was in his driveway. How the heck-? I shook my head, just going with it. I pulled open my car door and rushed to the front of the mansion. Holy CRAP! I thought, looking up at the gigantic house. I rang the doorbell, and heard it echo through the house. An older man opened the door. "Um... I believe I have not had the pleasure of meeting you..." He said uncertainly. "Mabry." I said impatiently, tapping my foot. "One of Se-Kaiba's... Friends."

The butler's eyes widened. "Oh, um, I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that-"

I cut him off with a smile. "He HAD friends? Yeah I get that a lot."

He smiled warmly and said, "Ok then. Come on in."

I nodded my head and followed him inside. Immediately I was gaping, looking around the huge mansion. It was so posh! It had an "antique" air about it. My eyes were wide as the butler led me through huge rooms and winding corridors. When we finally reached some stairs, I climbed up after the aging man, and he guided me to a door. He opened it, and inside Seto's room and, on his bed was the billionaire himself.

"Seto?" I asked worriedly, rushing to his bed. He was sitting up on his HUGE bed, looking perfectly fine, if not a little confused. "Mabry...?" He asked, a dazed look on his face. I noted that he didn't correct me when I said his first name.

"Yeah... Are you ok?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I'm perfectly fine..."

"What happened?"

Kaiba put his hand to his head, concentrating. "I...I don't remember." He finally admit. "I... Went into the off-limits corridor of Kaiba Corp, and I- I saw Rin... And he had my key... And there was powder... And that's all I remember. Wait. Why are you here? How did you know..." He seemed to be returning to his normal self as he looked at me accusingly.

"I- I just sort of... felt something." I said sheepishly, and Kaiba smirked.

"You felt a disturbance in the force?" He asked playfully. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

"No, idiot. I sort of... sensed that you weren't ok."

I shot back, giggling. "Oh, NOW I get it." His tone was dripping with sarcasm. "Your Mabry Senses were tingling?"

I laughed and flicked him. "Ow." He said, rubbing his head where my hand had come in contact.

"Seto!" came a sudden voice, and Mokuba burst into the spacious bedroom.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, his eyes widening and an evil grin appearing on his face. "I didn't know your girlfriend was over. I'll leave you two alone..." I blushed bright red as Seto's little brother started backing up. "Mokuba..." Kaiba growled, blushing as well. The 11-year-old boy giggled and sat on the bed. "So, Mabry..." He tried and failed to say it casually, and a small giggle escaped him. "Yes?" I responded, still quite embarrassed about his previous comment. "Would you like a tour of the house?" He asked eagerly. I looked at Seto, who shrugged. "Ok." I agreed somewhat hesitantly. I DID want to see more of this posh house. Mokuba took my hand and dragged me out the door. I glanced back as we left the room to see Seto lay down and close his eyes.

As Mokuba tour guided me through the house, I became more and more awestruck. The little boy really was giving his all with this tour, explaining what each room was used for, and adding at least one funny story that happened in it. But I was truly amazed when we entered the ballroom. "Wow." I said simply, my mouth gaping, my eyes as wide as saucers. The walls were tan, with intricate patterns painted on them. A huge chandelier hung above us, and stained glass windows on each wall. "I know. Seto only uses this room for VERY special occasions. But once, when I was younger, I went up to the place where they were choosing the music, and I put on 'Peanut Butter Jelly Time', and everyone started dancing to it except Seto." My eyes went from wide to narrow as Mokuba giggled innocently. Then I shook the thought out of my mind. It was just a coincidence...

Mokuba was looking at me, slightly worried. "You Ok, Mabry?"

"What- yeah, just zoned out there for a second, I guess." I forced a laugh, and Mokuba shrugged. "Anyways, how do you like the house so far?" He asked. "It's the most beautiful flat I've ever seen! Absolutely posh!"

A confused look crossed Mokuba's face, and I remembered that this wasn't England. "Sorry. 'Flat' is British for... Oh yeah. For house. And 'Posh' is British for... 'cool' or 'fancy'."

"Ohh. I get it." Mokuba said, realization dawning on his face. "Come on. Let's go see the kitchen!"

I honestly thought there wasn't anything remotely interesting about the idea of a kitchen until I saw it. It was bigger than my room! And every utensil, stove, and refrigerator (And there were quite a few) were all polished to a shine. And it was all so beauti- Oh holy frig are those video games? This room was by far my favorite. "Do you play video games, Mabry?" Mokuba asked kidding, seeing me gape at the many game systems. I nodded, speechless. I had a feeling that if I lived here, and some sexist pig told me to get in the kitchen, I would happily oblige. And maybe even rewards them with a sammich. Right after some Portal 2.

"Do you want to play?" He asked innocently, and my eyes widened. I usually kept my gamer girl side on the DL, but this little guy deserved to know. "And how about some milkshakes while we play Portal 2?" That's where I cracked. "Oh my god why aren't you my brother?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"I can be," He said, and then he winked. "If you marry Seto."

I pulled my hand away, blushing again. What was with this boy?

"I'm kidding." He flashed me a grin, and walked over to the beanbags with the video games. "Now let's play some Portal 2! I must say, you're going to have to work pretty hard to beat me."

I smirked and said, "Nice try, kiddo, but if you've played it on multiplayer you know we have to work together to beat the levels."

Mokuba's face turned red and disgruntled. "I-I was just testing you!" He protested, but he and I both knew he had lost this battle, and I laughed as I plopped down and picked up a controller.

"I call the blue one!"

[[Seto's POV]]

After Mabry and Mokuba left, I fell back asleep for- what, an hour? When I woke up, the hallway was dark, but I heard noises echoing from downstairs. I held my head as a horrible headache started. I shuffled out of bed and down to the kitchen, where I found Mokuba and Mabry playing Mario Kart on the Wii. I smiled as Mokuba yelled, "NO! I TOTALLY HIT HIM WITH A BLUE TURTLE SHELL! HOW? HOW?"

Mabry laughed. She really did have a nice laugh...

"Thanks, again." She said, looking at me with a grin. I smiled back, and sat beside Mokuba, snatching a Wii remote off the TV stand. "I call Dry Bones." I smirked, and Mabry looked at me in surprise. "You play video games?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I shot back, clutching my head as another headache cam on. Her smile faded slightly and she asked me if I was all right.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a- Ow- headache." I replied. "Now start it over. I haven't crushed anyone in this games for a few days."

Mabry's grin returned, and she said back, "Yeah right, Luigi ALWAYS wins."

It was my turn to look mildly surprised. "Hm." I wondered aloud. "What?" She asked, furrowing her brow. "I just thought you'd be Princess Peach or Daisy or something."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Puh-lease. Do I LOOK like a princess kind of girl to you?"

"Well, you ARE pretty high maintenance..."

She narrowed her eyes and pushed me. "You guys are totally getting married," Mokuba muttered under his breath, so that only I could hear. I elbowed him, hard enough for him to get the message, but soft enough so that it didn't damage his ribcage. And yes, my elbows can do that. Because I'm Seto Kaiba.

[Ok, not that last part]

[[Mabry's POV]]

We played for hours, and I wasn't even aware how much time had passed until I realized that Mokuba had fell asleep between us in the middle of a race through Luigi's Mansion. I looked at the fancy clock on the wall and gasped. It was almost two in the morning!

"Oh my god! I have to get home!" I exclaimed, and hurried to get up. But Seto grabbed my arm and said, "Come on. At two in the morning? You can sleep over. I've got plenty of spare rooms. Or we could have a- what do you call them? Oh yeah- Sleepover in sleeping bags in the play room." I blushed at first at the thought of me sleeping over at a boy's house, and then I realized that it wasn't really that weird. It WAS getting really late...

"Well, OK." I agreed finally. "But let me call my mom. She's probably worried sick."

I groped in my pocket for my phone. I felt embarrassed as I pulled out the old LG slider. Kaiba probably had the iPhone 6 or something, and I felt like I was holding an antique as I quickly dialed my mom's number. After about four rings, a relieved voice cried, "Mabry! You're ok! Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Mom. And I'm at Se- Er, Kaiba's, and the visit just took a bit longer than expected. I'm gonna have to sleep over, Ok? He can take me to school tomorrow."

My mom sighed. "Honey, I don't know... Are you sure? What have you been doing?"

"We've been, er- well..." I sighed, defeated. "We were playing video games."

Mom knew I was telling the truth, but she poked fun at me anyway. "Are you SURE? You sure you weren't-"

"Mom!" I exclaimed, blushing deeply. "Be quiet!"

I heard her kindhearted laugh through the phone, and asked, "Soo...?"

"I'd let you, but you don't have any clothes!"

I mentally facepalmed as I remembered that not only did I not have a change of clothes, but tomorrow was also the first dance of the year! How the he- could I have forgotten that?

"Ugh, you're right, and tomorrow's the "Welcome All Ball", too! I guess I'll just-"

I was interrupted by Seto. "Actually, I do have some dresses upstairs. They're for my guests, if they are in need of something to wear for a party or something. You could wear one, if you want."

My eyes widened and I shook my head wildly. "Oh, Kaiba, I can't... They're too fancy for me. I could never pull it off..."

Kaiba laughed. "Nonsense! In fact, there is one dress that I believe would suit you quite nicely. And it was for one of my guest's daughter, so it should fit. Come on, I'll show you."

I addressed my patiently waiting mom. "Mom, I think I found a dress, but be prepared for me to come home just in case, ok? Ok. Love you too. See you tomorrow- er, later today."

I hung up and followed Seto up the stairs. through winding passageways and corridors. I made sure to stay close to the guy who knew where he was going. Eventually, we ended up at Seto's room again. "Wha-?" I questioned, and then I realized that he still had Mokuba in his arms. He put a finger to his lips and quietly went in the room. I watched silently as Seto tucked Mokuba in the bed carefully, and then kissed his forehead.

He really does love that boy, I thought. I wonder if he's ever loved anyone else like that. Or loved someone else in general. He slunk out of the room and slowly closed the door. After that he motioned for me to follow him, and I did. After so many twists and turns it was actually making me carsick, he stopped at a big door. He opened it, and revealed the biggest closet I've ever seen.

It was wider than my bedroom, and as long as the school corridor! My eyes shone. "Wow," I gaped. And all the dresses! They were beautiful! "Now wait here. I'll go get the dress." I reluctantly shut my eyes, and then I realized that though it was like 2:15 AM, I wasn't tired at all. Suddenly, a voice, a voice that gave me the chills, called, "Mabry..." I couldn't help it, and opened my eyes and turned the other way. There was the figure of... Rin. He blew me a kiss, winked, and then put a finger to his lips. Then he just sort of... Disappeared. I shook my head. I must be seeing- and hearing- things, I thought, and shut my wide-awake eyes again as I turned towards the closet. "Ok," Seto said a short while after. "You can open your eyes now."

I slowly opened my eyes, and I saw it. It was the most beautiful dress I had ever laid eyes on. "Oh Seto." I said breathlessly, feeling the satin of the pink dress, eyes shining. "It's- the most beautiful dress I've ever seen." My tone turned to a joking one.

"But what am I going to wear?"

Kaiba smirked and shook his head. "Just try it on."

I gently took the hanger from him and quietly made my way into the closet to change.

I was actually not all that surprised to find dressing rooms in there. I entered one, and gently changed into the exquisite gown. When it was on, I realized that- well, it wasn't really… me. This dress was long and flowing and- and PINK, and that... Just wasn't me. I stepped out of the dress and changed into my regular clothes. I was walking out of the dressing room to tell Seto that I just was going to have to go home when I saw it.

That dress.

MY dress. From the dance all those years ago. It was here.

And it looked my size.

"Seto?" I called, not really caring if he was mad right now. Call me self-centered, but my thoughts were revolving completely around the dress, and I wondered if I hadn't been seeing things after all. "Yes?" Came his reply, and I saw him walk towards me briskly. "Can- Can I try this one?" I asked, pointing. "What about the-" He started, but I simply shook my head and he quieted. "Ok." He reached his tall 19-year-old arms up to the dress and pulled it down. I swapped the dress I was holding for my dress- or, sorry, HIS dress. I quickly went in the changing room and found out that it fit perfectly, like it was... Made for me. Just like last time...

I shook myself out of the oncoming flashback and opened the door. Seto's eyes widened and he said, "Well... You look..."

"Ugly? Horrible? Come on, spit it out!" I joked.

"I was thinking more on the line beautiful." I blushed. Seto Kaiba thought I was beautiful? "Why did you want to try it? Have you seen it before?"

I nodded, and said, "Oh. TRUST me. I've seen it. I wore it to a dance once, in- in 7th year." I realized I was blushing again. "What was so special about this dance?" He inquired playfully, fully aware that with each new question, I was embarrassed further. "Well... It was the first and last time I had a date..."

Seto furrowed his brow at "the last" part. "It wasn't that I wasn't liked by guys, I was extremely popular," I joked, fluttering my eyelashes. "But I... Just didn't really... Trust it anymore." The last words came out as a mutter, but Seto still heard. "Well... Would you like to go to the ball with me? As friends, of course."

My eyes widened, and I gulped. "I... I..."

"It's fine if you say no, if you're just not ready for that yet. I'll still just… hang out. I don't know much about girl heartbreak, but I guess it's pretty bad." He said, and I shook my head wildly. "No, no, it's perfectly fine! I mean, sure, I'm not ready for a real DATE yet, but we're just going as friends, right?" Seto returned my warm smile. "Of course. And to veer off the fangirls." He winked, and I laughed. "Okay, let's get to sleep... I'll get the sleeping bags out, even though I'm not really tired..." I replied, "Me either! I'm actually quite wide awake." Seto smiled knowingly. "Well, in that case… have you ever played Modern Warfare 3?" He asked, and my eyes widened. "Have I ever played Modern Warfa- OF COURSE I HAVE!" I scoffed. Then I grinned. This was going to be a fun night.

.

.

[[Seto's POV]]

I had no idea how… Well, I never thought I'd say this word, but FUN a friend can be. Especially if that friend is a GIRL. We played Modern Warfare all night, and I must admit, she's really good at video games. But so am I. So we basically either tied or had an equal amount of wins. "You know, I think it was more fun when I was playing your brother- then I could actually win and he wouldn't curse like a freaking sailor." Mabry smirked, after she had won and I had kind of cursed like a freaking sailor. I laughed and rolled my eyes. She suddenly yawned, and looked at the time. "Holy mother of Frig's Auntie Muriel it's 5:30! I usually WAKE UP at 5:30!" She exclaimed. I shrugged. "One of the many joys of being Seto Kaiba- you can be late and no one will care. Cause I'm Seto Kaiba. I have money. And I'm hot."

[[Ok, that last part was me.]]

Mabry still looked unsure. "But, you know, I'm NOT Seto Kaiba... And oh crap I just realized I need regular clothes for tomorrow too. Fail. Fail. FAIL." Her eyes widened and she facepalmed multiple times. I looked at what she was wearing. A simple T-Shirt that had a dog and a kid, and the kid was holding a bone and the dog was holding an iPod, and it said under them 'Drop it.' "Wait a second... Be right back." I said, and I got off the cushy beanbag and went up the dark stairway. I'm not afraid of the dark. I'm used to it.

I made my way to the closet again, and pulled out a t-shirt that said, "Screw the rules I have an epic T-Shirt!"

I smiled as I realized the 4th wall might collapse around us any second. I jogged back down to Mabry and handed the T-Shirt to her. She read it and smiled. "Isn't this breaking the 4th wall?" She asked, and I shrugged. "Well, yeah, but, as you know-"

"Yeah, Yeah, 'I'm Seto Kaiba.' We get it." She giggled. Then she yawned again, and snuggled into her gigantic expensive sleeping bag. I realized I was tired as well and got into my own. Suddenly, as I was just drifting off into sleep, Mabry asked, "When does the narwhal bacon?"

"Midnight." I yawned involuntarily, then blushed slightly as I realized that she was the first person that I told about my Redditor account- I hadn't even told Mokuba. I could basically hear her smile as she replied back sleepily, "Thought so." Then she turned around and went to sleep. But I stayed up, thinking. Wondering.

What happened with her and Rin?

Ok! There you go! Sorry for another fluff chapter, it's 12:51 AM and I'm super freaking tired. But I HAD to finish this chapter.

Stay tuned, R&R, all that crap! Thanks! Oh, and I downloaded SexyBack the INSTRUMENTAL version JUST like Duke Devlin, and I'm playing it now. :DAnd I played it getting off the bus, and I yelled, "Duke Devlin out!" And about three people shouted, "YUGIOH ABRIDGED!" Those people are now my friends :D Oh and also, CHECK OUT MY FACEBOOK PAGE! Mycatsaninja47! I'll put the link on my profile! ;) See ya!


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE: The Welcome All Ball

Hey those two loyal fans of mine! How are you? Anyways, YES! I have been WAITING for this chapter for like, 20 MINUTES! Yes! And no new subscribers because, like before, I haven't posted chapter 8 yet. I haven't had many reviews lately, though. I'm fine with it, but if my story suddenly friggin sucks, please tell me! I wouldn't be surprised if you did, so yeah. And also, feel free to correct me on my spelling, you won't look like a prick (British gibberish) So, here we go! This one's a doozy, so be prepared to read for a while!

.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I don't know why I wore the necklace. Something just told me to. I clutched it tightly as I stepped out of the limo with Seto. About fifty fangirls screamed in fury, and I smiled inwardly. I was Seto Kaiba's date to the dance... I mentally facepalmed. FRIEND. FRIEND to the dance. I shook my head and blinked several times. I wasn't tired, just shocked. A few of the fangirls had just flipped me off! I just tried to ignore it and went inside the school. And I was amazed. The lights! The music! The... Guys. Almost every guys' eyes were on me as we went by, and more than one wolf whistled. Seto growled quietly and I blushed over his protectiveness. We went into the gymnasium, where the DJ was. A song I didn't know came on, and I saw Anzu walk in. "Hey, Seto, I'm going to go hang out with Anzu, Ok?"

"Ok." The billionaire agreed reluctantly, looking around for vicious guys, I presume. Or fangirls. "Don't worry! I'll be careful. Meet me at the in the commons in 15 minutes to make sure we're still alive." I cracked. He smiled, and I couldn't help but notice he was staring at my locket. I blushed and turned around. I rushed towards Anzu, who was dancing beautifully. "Wow, Anzu!" I exclaimed. She stopped and blushed. "Am I good?"

For the second time that day, I scoffed, "Are you any go- Well DUH!" She giggled, then grew serious. "Is it true? The rumor?" She whispered in my ear. RUMOR. The word swirled around in my head. I HATE rumors. "Well, rumors are almost NEVER true, but try me."

Anzu looked unsure, and then said, "Well, I've heard that you're Seto Kaiba's date to the dance."

I blushed slightly, then said, "Correction. I'm Se-Kaiba's FRIEND to the dance. Not a date." She semi-squealed "Oh my gosh it's true! I knew it!" Suddenly, I sensed something behind me, and I turned around. Behind me was a girl about my age, trying to sneak up on me. She stomped her foot and muttered a curse word, then slunk away.

"Um, OK?" I said uncertaintly, turning back to Anzu. She waved her hand in the air dismissively. "That was just a Kaiba fangirl. Some of them are REALLY mad that YOU'RE Kaiba's date to the dance and they're not. Some of them are seriously deranged, so I'd watch out if I were you." I heeded her warning and scanned the premises before I said to Anzu, "Well, first of all, I'm NOT his date, we're just friends, and second of all, do you think you could teach me to dance? I'm hopeless."

Anzu laughed and replied, "Sure. But not here."

I raised my eyebrow. "Why not?"

She giggled. "Cause I think someone wants to talk to you."

I turned, expecting Kaiba, but instead found- surprise!- puppy bo-I mean Jou.

"Oh. Hey!" I said, smiling.

"Hey," He mumbled shyly. I remembered the remark he made about me being cute. "Do you wanna all go to the commons and get some food?" I asked the two friends. "Actually, I have to stay here. This is my FAVORITE song. Dance floor, here I come!" Anzu smiled apoligetically and ran into the middle of the ring of people, where the dancers go to show off. That left me and Jou. "Well... Wanna go get some food anyway?" I asked, and Jou seemed to be building confidence, because he replied, "Sure! What's your favorite soda? I'll buy."

"Um, what do YOU like? I'm not used to Japanese drinks..."

Jou then proceeded to list off a few of the brands. I couldn't pronounce most of them, so I just said, "I'll have... The second one." It was supposed to be a grape drink. We walked out of the gym, and I wondered if it had been 15 minutes yet. My quetion was answered, though, as we got to the commons. Jou went to go get the food, and I spotted Seto waiting patiently for me at one of the tables, surrounded by fangirls. I pushed my way through the crowd of jealous girls, and heard many negative comments and remarks. I finally reached my 'date', and sat down.

"Good. You're still alive. I was worried there for a second." He flashed a smile, and one of the fangirls shouted, "F*** you, Mabry! Let's go!" And the crowd started to disperse. "Wow. Tough crowd." I joked, and he chuckled. "They're just in it for the money. Once again, one of the MANY joys of being me." I smiled and saw Jou coming from the line, drinks and pizzas in hand. "Oh! Jou's back with the food. I'm going to go eat with him, ok?" I asked. Seto's expression darkened slightly, but he nodded curtly and I made my way over to where my blonde-haired friend was sitting.

"Thanks for buying." I said gratefully, as I had forgotten to bring money myself. "It's fine." He waved it off. "I can pay you back if you wan-"

"No, seriously, it's totally fine. Save your money for something worthwhile, not overpriced soda and pizza with too little cheese." I chuckled and bit into my pizza. He was right, it barely had any cheese, but I didn't mind. I was having an awesome time so far, and the pizza was the worst of my problems. I wonder if Rin's here...? I shook the thought (almost) out of my head and realized I had zoned out. "Whoops. I do that sometimes." I laughed, pushing my fiery red hair behind my ear. "It's fine. I do that all the time." He responded, digging into his pizza. "Oh, and-uh, sorry for calling you a puppy dog later today."

He flinched at the word puppy dog, but laughed at the same time. "It's fine. Just sort of an… inside joke with Money Bags, you might say. Oh, and I found more reasons to hate him. Someone reminded me. For one-"

I stopped him with a laugh. "Is it really that important to you, Jou?" I asked, giggling.

Jou blushed slightly and replied, "Well, yeah…"

"Then fine. Go ahead." I rolled my eyes and zoned out again as my friend started listing off reasons why to hate my other friend. Wow, he really is hell-bent on revenge, I thought, and smiled. Then, as Jou finished, my night became slightly less fun.

Rin walked through the door.

[[Seto's POV]]

As I saw Williams walk through the door, I immediately jumped out of my seat at the table and rushed over to Mabry, who had seen him too.

"Hey, Money Bags, what do you think you're doin- NYEH!"

"Out of the way, Mutt." I pushed him away and grabbed Mabry's arm. "Come on. Let's go dance." I realized she was in sort of a fuzzy state, and I realized she was having a flashback. Rin stopped, and actually looked surprised. His eyes widened as he looked at her, and mainly… at her dress.

And suddenly, it all clicked into place. I remembered everything. The powder, the key… It was dimly coming back. [[But not the part with convincing Mabry and stuff. He doesn't remember that yet ;)]]

"Mabry. We have GOT to get out of here. Rin's a sorcerer, and-"

"Wait, wait, WHAT? Why didn't you tell me this before?"

I shrugged. "I just remembered. Now let's go dance."

Jou suddenly got up, rage in his eyes. "Kaiba! Why do you keep doing this? Are you out to get me or somethin'? Everything- everything I try to do, or get, you take it away from me! And I'm SICK of it!" He threw a punch at me, and I caught it midway to my head, a dark expression on my face. Mabry actually looked a bit scared. "You don't know what you're doing, Mutt." I growled threateningly. I let him arm go and immediately elbowed him in the ribs. Hard enough to get the message, but soft enough not to kill him. But just the right amount of force to know the wind out of him make him fall to the ground, wheezing. I grabbed Mabry's hand and ran her into the gym. I glanced back at Rin, who was- helping Joey up. Then the evil red-headed… guy looked at me and smirked. I glared back and hurried into the gym.

"Seto! Why did you do that? And where are we going?" Mabry exclaimed, outraged and confused at the same time. "We need… To get lost… in the crowd." I gasped, tired from running so much. I finally stopped, seeming lost enough, considering I had no idea where we were. "I did it because we had to get away. And I freaking hate that guy."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, he's my friend! So if you're going to hurt him, which you shouldn't, then AT LEAST hurt him when I'm not around!" She smiled slightly at that last part.

"Ok, ok, it was wrong, sorry. But now I get it. I remember most of what happened. Rin/has/replication/powder/and/he/can/replicate/things/and/I/know/Rin/was your/date/to/the/dance –gasp!- and/I/think/he/may/try/to/team/up/with/the/Mutt/and/I/don't/trust/either/of/them/and I just want you to be safe." [[THE SLASHES AREN'T IN THE STORY, JUST SO YOU CAN READ IT]] I said it all in one breath, and it came out slightly jumbled. Mabry blushed as she realized what I said at that last part. "Why in the heck would Jou team up with Rin? Jou's sweet and he's my friend! Why would he do that to me?" She asked, a quizzical look on her face. My expression darkened and I replied, "I don't know, but I have a feeling this is about to turn bad. Come on, let's dance."

[[Jou's POV]]

"Thanks." I said as an arm pulled me up. I looked to see who it was, and got a shock. It was that Rin guy. "Oh it's you. The backstabbing murderous freak." I spat, just being protective of my friend. And his red hair annoys me. He flashed me a quick smile before replying, "I'm doin' pretty good. Thinking of getting a haircut. What do you think?" I almost smiled, believe it or not. "Ugh. Whatever. Why did you help me, anyway?"

"Because we both hate him." His expression turned dark for a quick instant, and he nodded his head towards the door where Mr. Richie Pants went in with Mabry.

"Oh, crap! That means that I actually have something in common with you! And besides, you don't even have a reason to hate him! I have a bunch. My friend reminded me. See, he-" I realized that I was just looking for reasons to list off why I hated Kaiba, so I stopped myself and he chuckled. "Well, actually, I do have a reason to hate him. He stole Mabry from me. I wanted to be her friend, to forgive me for what I did. You see, I have wanted to apologize for everything all these years."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Absolutely everything in that statement was wrong. Or a lie." I stated. "First of all, he is Mabry's FRIEND, I can see to that. I will not let one of my friends date that scumbag. Second of all, you held a freaking gun to her freaking head. I don't think that convinces me that you want to be her friend! And third of all, what do you mean 'all these years'? I mean, you've only known her for a week!"

It was Rin's turn to shake his head. "Oh, my dear Jou, love has gotten in the way of your thoughts, I'm afraid. If you simply watch the way they act around each other when they're alone, the way she looks at him… You can tell she's falling for her millionaire 'friend'. And I can see that he's just going to use her, and then toss her away like a rag. She'll be heartbroken, and I just couldn't bear to see that happen. And also, the gun convinced Seto that I was the bad guy, so he wouldn't even faintly suspect that I was interfering with his evil scheme. And yes, we knew each other way back in 7th year, and we had a…. fallout, you might say. Then I moved to Domino City, and ever since that day, I've regretted what I did to her."

I took a minute to process all of that. It sounded truthful, and his tone was so full of loss and truth, I was inclined to believe him. Something fishy was still going on, I could tell, but he seemed to be telling the genuine truth. "I… That makes sense, I guess. But wait a second- what do you mean love has gotten in the way?" I asked, blushing slightly.

"Oh, I can tell you like her, Jou. You did call her cute, and just the way you act around her tells me everything. But don't be jealous of Kaiba. When I stop him, you can make your move. In fact, it would be better if you made your move now, to draw her away from Seto just a bit." His words made me blush, and I realized how much more I hated Kaiba now. I realized that Kaiba's the enemy, not Rin. Rin was just trying to save Mabry from certain heartbreak. And fangirls. I nodded hesitantly. "I could do something to help, I suppose." I reluctantly obliged. He smirked. "Good. Now, how good is your acting…?"

[Mabry's POV]

Seto and I were having a great time, dancing. Well, he was dancing, and I was doing something similar to a donkey doing the tango with two broken legs. Anzu even joined in, and taught me how to do the Dougie and the Jerk. We laughed and danced until the lights dimmed and the DJ announced, "Ok, students, time to slow it down. Grab a partner and pull them close." I turned to Seto, but he was gone, swept away in a sea of fangirls. "It's… Fine... Ow…. Mabry… Just… Go on… Without me…" I heard through the frenzy. I giggled and turned to Anzu. "Well, I guess we can just go back to the cafet-" I stopped as I saw a pathetic-looking Jou in the corner of the gym, eyes cast down. "What's wrong with Jou?" I asked Anzu, who replied, "His last girlfriend, Mai, broke up with him at the slow dance last year. I guess this is just bringing back bad memories." I felt bad for him, so on sudden impulse, I walked over to him. "Jou? You OK? That was a pretty hard fall you took earlier. I'm really sorry about that."

He sighed wistfully and replied, "It's fine, I guess. It's just…" He sighed again. He must of really loved Mai, I thought, and smiled as I got an idea. "Jou, would you like to dance?" I asked shyly. His face lit up, and he tried (and failed) to keep the excitement out of his voice when he said, "Uhh… Sure!" He held out his arm and wiggled his eyebrows, a lot like Rin did. I shivered. "Is something wrong?" He asked, looking concerned. "No, just a bit cold in here is all." I took his arm and he led me to the dance floor.

The song started, and he started to tango robotically. I laughed and went along with it. He spun me around and dipped me. He leaned in, and I was a bit surprised. But I went along with it.

His lips had barely touched mine when a typical scratch of the record stopped the song. My face paled as a whole new song came on.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

My eyes became misty as I looked at the DJ booth thing. Rin was standing there, smirking, looking directly at me. Then he started dancing the dance we had on that night. It became all too much when he pulled the locket out from under his shirt. I burst into tears, attracting the confused looks of many people, and ran out of the gym. "Wait-Mabry-What's wrong?" Seto asked as I dashed past, out the door of the school, and into the night.

[[Seto's POV]]

I rushed out of the school and into the car lobby. "Mabry?" I called uneasily, scanning the dark night for my friend. When there was no reply, I yelled louder, "MABRY?" I heard muffled sobs, and followed the sound to a ledge, where Mabry was sitting, sniffling, her legs hanging off the edge and her green eyes looking like they were glowing. No, scratch that. They were glowing! "Mabry, your eyes…" I trailed off as she let out a small yelp, realizing I was there. "Wh-What about them?" She sniffed, focusing her glowing green orbs on me. "They're... glowing."

Her eyes widened, and she sniffed again. "Well, it d-doesn't really matter, I suppose..."

I couldn't stand seeing her like this. I walked over to the ledge and sat down next to her. "You know, I think you're the only girl I know that doesn't wear 5 pounds of makeup on her face." She let through a tiny smile. "H-How do you I don't wear m-makeup?"

"Because I can't see any mascara running. Now, come here and tell me what happened." I inched closer, and I put my arm around her. I didn't know why I did it. It just felt right. Suddenly she burst into tears and started explaining.

[[Mabry's POV]]

When I was done reliving the worst time of my life, Seto looked down at me with a concerned look on his face. Then he tightened his grip on me. I let out a sob and buried my head into his shoulder. Then suddenly and unexpectedly, he started stroking my hair. I quieted, and we just sat like that for who knows how long. It could have been seconds. Minutes. Days. But no matter how long it lasted, it was too soon when he pulled away from me and lifted my chin up with his finger. "Mabry." He said softly. "You are beautiful. You're funny, smart, loving, a gamer, honest, shy, outgoing, and all-around fun. You are every guy's dream. Don't let only one of those get in your way." That statement was so heartfelt, so genuine, it made me lose control all over again. He held me in a hug and said, "Shhh. Shh." Then he started singing. And oh my god, his singing. It was... amazing. It made me want to laugh and cry at the same time. I knew the song, so I took a shaky breath and joined in.

[[Anzu's POV]]

I walked outside into the dark night, and immediatly heard something... Beautiful. Two people, singing. Their voices mixed together in perfect harmony. I wandered towards the music, in a trance. I stopped right before they could see me. Kaiba was holding Mabry, and Mabry's eyes were... Glowing. And brimming with tears. But she was smiling as the two of them sang the Japanese lullaby. I smiled. They're the perfect couple, I thought. Suddenly, the song came to an end, and I almost came into sight just to beg for an encore. "Mabry, Rin is just a guy. Sure, he's tall, and even I'll admit in the straitest way possible he's handsome. And yes, he CAN be very charming towards the ladies. He's made me lose more than one fangirl. But he's just a guy. A guy that doesn't deserve you. And you're way out of his league anyway. You are an amazing singer, by the way." Kaiba said it with so much admiration and kindness that it was hard to believe that he had ever been mean to anyone. Mabry laughed shakily, then blushed. "You really think so?" She sniffed. "I know so. I could get you discovered if you want."He replied softly, rocking The redhead's eyes widened. "You-You really think so?" She repeated, and Kaiba nodded. "Yep. I know just the person. I could schedule an appointment-" Mabry surprised both him and me by suddenly shaking her head. "Oh no, the LAST thing I need right now is fame. I-I'm fine just the wasy I am." She leaned her head on Kaiba's shoulder, and Kaiba surprised her by kissing her on the head. "If you want, I could be your date now. Not just your friend." Kaiba said, and I could tell he meant it. Mabry's eyes widened as she realized what he was asking. "I- I really don't know. I- I don't think I'm-" Kaiba put a finger to her lips, putting an end to the stuttering. "It's fine. I totally understand. Now, do you want me to drive you home?" Mabry shook her head and asked quietly, "I just want to stay like this forever."

I realized what I was doing. Og god! I thought, my eyes widening. I didn't mean to snoop! I hurried back inside and tried to forget what I had just witnessed.

[[Jou's POV]] [[WHILE THE MABRYxKAIBA THNG WAS GOING ON]]

"What the hell, Rin?" I asked the redhead angrily. "I thought you wanted me to make my move, not make her CRY!" Rin kept the ever-calm expression that he always has and replied, "It's just a little fun, that's all. 'Reliving the moment', you could say." I had no idea what he meant by that, and frankly, I didn't care. "Well, still! I thought the mission was to drive Kaiba AWAY from Mabry, not have him chase after her!"

Rin smirked. "Don't worry. In a moment, you are going to inform the fangirls that Seto Kaiba is outside, snuggling with his 'date'. That'll take car of him."

I paled slightly. The fangirls-? But... someone has literally DIED from fangirl fiascos... What is Kaiba DIED? Did I hate him that much...?

"Well, I don't think..." I trailed off as Rin gave me a hard look. "Fine then. Just go ruin their little get-together somehow!" He waved me off, and I exited the gym. I bought a piece of pizza and ate it, thinking. I looked at my phone, and realized there were only 20 minutes before the dance ended. Crap, there has to be some way to- It suddenly came to me. I had a plan.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, clutching my arm as I 'dragged' myself outside. "Oh God, why did he do tbat?" I moaned, and this time it caught the attention of Mabry, who was sitting with her head... on his shoulder. I mentally grimaced and instead groaned again, clutching my 'bloodied' arm. "Oh my God, Jou, are you OK?" She asked worriedly, jumping down from the ledge and hurrying over. "Not... Exactly." I 'managed' to 'wheeze' out. "Oh no, Jou, you're bleeding like crazy! Who did this?" But I could tell in her... Glowing? Green eyes that she already knew. "R-Rin... I 'inturuppted' his plans. Help me. He knows..." Her eyes widened. "He knows what? Jou? JOU?" She screamed, shaking me and rattling my very soul. But I HAD to sell this thing. "He knows that- that you're..." That's when I 'blacked out', and the last thing I saw was Kaiba, and I couldn't help but smirk at him as Mabry caught me in her arms and pulled me in.

Oh my god! That was a doozy! That was probably the best chapter of ANYTHING I've ever written! And the longest! That'll probably be one of the longest chapters in this story. So, hope you enjoyed that one! Thanks SO much for your positive reviews and things! Sorry it's been so long, but I've had to work on a book report, a social studies report, and an online science project! Whew! So, chapter 10 will be just as good, I hope, and... So yeah! OH YEAH! P.S. Sorry if you're surprised that I curse, I don't curse in real life at all, I swear, but sometimes when it's absolutely appropriate, I won't block it out. Visit my Facebook page! Thanks ;)!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Hey guys! It's finally here! The big 1-0! I'll try to make this one even BETTER than the last chapter! Not sure exactly what's going to happen yet, but that's just details. Thank you Kex3 for favoriting this story and thank all of you (so still only kex3 :P) for your postive reviews! They mean a lot to me. 3 Thanks for the support! Here we go!

[[Mabry's POV]]

Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap. Was he breathing? Ohcrap. I cautiously looked at his wound again. His shirt was stuck to his skin with blood. I took his pulse, and found a heartbeat, surprisingly normal. "Jou!" I slapped him, with no result. I decided to do mouth-to-mouth. I leaned in and performed it. Still no result. "Oh god, Seto, we have to get him to a hospit-" I was inturuppted by Seto, who was glaring at my unconscious friend. "He's fine." He remarked curtly. "What do you mean he's fine?" I shouted and Seto strolled down to me. He felt his pulse. "Normal pulse." He noted, and I replied, "Yeah, but-"

"Normal breathing rate."

I was becoming uneasy, but still tried to protest. "That doesn't mean-"

"And look." He pulled up Jou's shirt, got a bit of blood on his finger, and smelled it. My nose crinkled in disgust. But that was nothing compared to what he did next.

He put his finger in his mouth!

"Oh my God! Why the frig did you do tha-"

"Ketchup." He smirked, and I stopped in my tracks.

[[Seto's POV]]

I couldn't believe it. My suspicions were confirmed when I realized that the mutt was faking. "He... was faking? But why would he do that ?" Mabry asked, a concerned look spread across her face. I sighed, shaking my head. I did mean everything I had said a minute ago, I really did, but sometimes this girl's feelings could get in the way of her common sense. "Because, the mutt is obviously working for Williams." I said finally. Mabry's eyes watered only slightly at the name, then widened as she shook her head wildly. "But- but Jou- he's so nice- why would he want to do- whatever Rin wants to do?" I shrugged. Underneath all the- the well, MUTT, he was a pretty non-evil guy. I didn't even know why he would work for that red haired sorcerer.

"I... I have an idea." Mabry said quietly. I was unsure about the way she said it, but nodded uneasily all the same. Mabry suddenly grabbed Jou's fave with two hands and kissed him. Jou's eyes flew open in surprise and looked around. He noticed what was happening, and actually started KISSING HER BACK. Fury ignited in me, but I kept it under control and simply closed my eyes. It was several moments before they broke apart, and Mabry was blushing deeply. The mutt returned the look, and I felt like throwing up. "So..." He said shyly, then spotted me. "Kaiba!" He shouted, springing up on his feet. "You will NOT break Mabry's heart!"

Mabry and I both had puzzled looks on our faces. "What do you mean, Jou?" Mabry asked quietly, furrowing her brow. "He's going to use you! Make you fall in love with him, then toss you away! Like a rag! A RAG!" He shouted at her, and the confused girl's expression deepened. "What the hell are you talking about, Jou? Why are you working for Rin, anyway?"

His eyes widened, then narrowed. "How do you-"

"Ketchup." I inturrupted coldly, pointing at his 'wound'.

"I'm helping him save YOU, Mabry! Kaiba can't be trusted! Come inside and Rin'll explain!" He tried to grab Mabry's arm and pull her, but she stayed put, still looking quite confused.

"Jou, you've got it all wrong! Rin is the bad guy, not Seto!" She twisted away from his grip. "I wouldn't believe Rin if he said that my name was Mabry!" Mutt stopped, and it was his turn to look confused. "But- but Rin said that you-" He looked genuinly torn. "Well, Rin is a jerk! Did you know he kidnapped Mokuba?" His eyes widened. "No. I guess- oh god, you're right! Can you please forgive me?" He gave his best puppy dog eyes (which were REALLY good puppy dog eyes) and whimpered. Mabry smiled rolled her eyes, and hugged him. "I can't stay very mad at you, can I?" She joked, and Puppy Boy hugged her back. Oh great. There's that puking sensation again. Mabry pulled away and laughed. "Well, I have to get home. My mom and Max are waiting." She looked at me expectantly, and I smiled. "Ok, then. One Mabry's house, coming right up. I'll get Isono."

[[Jou's POV]]

As much as I wanted to believe Mabry, Kaiba just wasn't worth trusting. So, I decided to do some spying. From the inside. I was still surprised that Mabry kissed me. I reported to Rin (not with complete truth) that the 'mission' had been a success and that I was going to spy on them. He readily agreed with my plan.

I got into my truck a few minutes after the dance ended. As I drove home, I realized: there was a car right in front of me! That's not just a car, I thought, my eyes widening as I tried to swerve out of the way. That's a limo!

I prayed for Mabry to be safe right before we collided, and I blacked out. For real this time.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I screamed as another vehicle came into contact with the limo, narrowly avoiding me. "What the-?" Seto roared as he got out of the car angrily. I gasped as I realized- that was Jou! And he was unconcious! And there was blood- lots of blood. REAL blood. "Jou!" I screamed, slamming the limo door behind me and rushing to my friend. "Oh god, Seto, call 911!"

But Seto was just pressing the end button, and moments later, an ambulence and a police car came skidding to a stop in front of the wreck. Paramedics rushed out of the flashing ambulance with a stretcher between them. They loaded the bloodied teenager into the ambulence, an I followed, leaving Seto to answer the police's questions. "Oh, no no no..." I breathed as they hooked Jou up to a breathing tube. "No, no, JOU, WAKE UP!" My voice rose to a cry as tears started running down my face. I couldn't lose another person I loved in a car wreck... No. It couldn't happen. Seto decided to drive to the hospital himself with a sportscar that he had called. I decided to ride back in the ambulence with my friend. Tears steaked down my face silently as the lights of the vehicle's sirens lit up the night outside. Suddenly, i let out a sob and started singing. It was something that my mother had sang at Angel's and my dad's funerals... No. I can't think about that. I switched songs to the one Seto and I sang in the car lobby at the school. An old lullaby.

Sleep, little pigeon,

And fold your wings,

Little blue pigeon

With velvet eyes;

Sleep to the singing

Of mother-bird swinging

Swinging the nest

Where her little one lies."

I stroked his wounds while I sang, and the young blonde paramedic, looking about Seto's age, looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry, dear. I know what it's like to hope and pray that someone you love stays alive." I sniffed and blushed slightly when she said 'someone you love.' "Oh, trust me." I mumbled back to her. "So do I..." I started singing again, and the paramedic even joined me, noticing my obvious sorrow. We sang all the way to the hospital, and I noticed with confusion that Jou's wounds looked a lot better. Then I realized- they were the ones I touched! I gasped, and pressed my hand over his arm, where one of the worst wounds was. It glowed, and the bleeding stopped. The nurse's eyes widened, just as surprised as I was. "What the-?" She asked, and I shrugged and shook my head, wide eyed.

She replied, "I'm not going to ask. Just do it again." I continued touching his wounds, but this time it didn't help. I furrowed my brow, and the paramedic shrugged and wheeled him inside, and I followed, praying that my friend would be ok.

[[Seto's POV]]

Mokuba slammed the car door shut as he jumped out even before the sports car came to a complete stop. The mutt- he had looked horrible, even more horrible than he already had, which was saying something. Mokuba and I rushed through the doors, actually worried about dog bo... Jou. I had sped my the mansion and picked up my brother before I came, and this we time stopped in the waiting room impatiently, waiting for Mokuba to was call the rest of the gang. In a few minutes, they all burst in the door breathlessly, and Yuugi yelled, "Is Jou ok?" I simply shrugged, having wanted to know that since I had come here. They all sprinted in front of me, knocking into me as they passed. I walked briskly after them, wanting the gang to at least have some time with the hurt teenager before I totally ruined it. Well, I was just being Mr. Genorous tonight, now wasn't I?

I reached the room to find everyone gathered around Jou, looking concerned. Well, everyone but Mabry, who was sitting on the floor in the corner, biting her lip and trying to hold her tears in. Mokuba rushed over to the gang, but I went and sat down next to her, and patted her back. She smiled gratefully and said, "You know, you didn't have to come, much less pick up Mokuba."

"Well, Mokuba is Dog Boy's friend too, and, well, I guess I can admit I was a bit... concerned... as well." I replied, looking at my brother, who had begun to cry. I stood up and said, "Duty calls." I then walked over to Mokuba and picked him up, tickling him like crazy. He started laughing and squirming, and I actually laughed in front of the dweebs! Everyone but Mabry and Yuugi looked like I had gone insane. But my brother was sad, and I needed to comfort him. After about two minutes of me being the 'tickle monster', I set him down and crouched to his level. I put my hands on his shoulders and said firmly, "Mokuba, Jou is going to be all right. Don't be worried." The others looked at me, shocked that I actually called Mutt by his name. I just ruffled my little brother's hair and went back to the corner with Mabry, who was looking at me with wide eyes. Mokuba had stopped crying, and was even smiling as he made a heart with his hands and put it so that it had me and Mabry in it. She blushed furiously, and I glared softly at him. Then the female paramedic that had been in the ambulance came in and announced, "Visitor's time is over. Please come back tomorrow." The gang looked like they were going to protest, but then began to leave. I stood up and faced the nurse, who winced at my presence. "Actually, we would like to stay a while longer." It sounded more like a command than a request. "B-But the hospital is about to c-close-" She squeaked, but I held a hand up and said steely, "My company OWNS this hospital. We- they- can stay as long as they deem necessary, or there might just have to be some budget cuts." Her eyes widened, and so did the gang and Mabry's. They had just seen some my business side for a moment there, and I could tell that no one wanted to be a rival of mine just then. "Well... I suppose we could make some... Exceptions. For a few more hours." She stammered, and almost hurried out of the room before Mabry said, "Wait!" She rushed over and put a slip of paper in her hand. "Maybe we can hang out sometimes." The paramedic smiled slightly and walked out the door.

"T-Thanks, Kaiba." Yuugi said gratefully, and I just turned around he sat back down with Mabry, whose eyes had started to become misty again. "Do- Do you really think he'll be alright, Seto?" She whispered, and I could tell she wanted a real opinion, not a comforting pat on the back. "Well," I answered, studying Jou's unconscious body. "Those injuries look fairly minor, and his arm wound is clearing up-" I was inturrupted by a small gasp from my redhead friend. "Oh wow, I almost forgot! I can HEAL things now! Well, sort of." She explained the whole story to me, and I was intruiged by one thing. "Maybe it's the fact that you were... Using music. I mean, your eyes seemed to glow brighter when... You were singing in the courtyard." I pondered, and Mabry nodded slowly. "It makes sense. It only worked when I was singing anyway..."

[[Mabry's POV]]

Suddenly we were inturrupted by Yuugi, who had transformed into Atem. "Well, it looks like your powers had developed somewhat." The pharoah said, sitting down on the other side of me. Seto glared at Atem, and I felt like I had to ask. "What... Uh... Happened between you two?" I asked, expecting a penetrating glare from Kaiba. But there was only steely silence as Honda, Anzu, and Duke looked at me. "Well... They duel a lot... And..." Honda said, and even Atem looked surprised. "Kaiba... L-l-" Honda looked scared, like if he said the next word, Kaiba would hurt him. I realized they hadn't talked about Duel Monsters once the entire time I was there, and I was grateful. I was hopeless at that game. "I lost a lot, OK?" Seto finished impatiently, pushing himself up. "Jesus, guys." He started pacing, out of habit I expect. "Anyways, you can heal things when you sing, and your eyes glow. Anything else?" Atem continued. "She can read minds. That way she can't EAVESDROP." Kaiba shot back, and Yuugi's alternate ego held his hands up in a 'woah, ok' kind of way. Suddenly, Jou's eyes flew open! "Jou!" I shouted, rushing over and hugging him while he still on his bed. He winced in pain, and I backed off. "Sorry."

Jou smiled weakly, and winced again. "It's fine, Mabry... It made my wakeup better, though." I smiled and blushed, backing away slightly as the rest of his friends asked him how he was doing. Suddenly my pocket vibrated, and I pulled ou my phone. It was my mom, saying, "Why aren't you home?"

I quickly texted back, "We had a car accident. Jou in hospital. Be home when I can". She texted back typical mom questions, the 'oh my god are you ok' and 'is Jou ok?' types of things. I responded with a quick yes and hurried back over to Jou, who smiled warmly.

"So… I might have to go soon." I blushed as I explained, and Jou looked disappointed. "I wish I could go to school tomorrow." He huffed, slumping his shoulders. "Well, you really are in no co dition to go back to... Wait a secknd, tomorrow's Saturday!" I realized, and looked at Jou like he was crazy. He smiled and winked as he replied in a 'lady's man' voice, "I know. But if I'm not at school, I don't get to see you." I laughed. "Well, I'll come back here tomorrow." I promised, and kissed him on the forehead. "Seto? Is Mokuba staying here, or-?" Seto inturrupted me with a red-faced question. "Well, actually, I got zero work done today, and I need to work... Is it om if Mokuba sleeps over at your house?" Mokuba's eyes widened, and I asked my mom over text. I smiled broadly as I read her reply. "Sure. Come on, buddy, let's go get your stuff and have a sleepover!"

Yuugi put his hand on his chin, thinking. "Actually, I was thinking... Why don't we a stay here and spend the night?" I looked at him like he had grown a second head. "What?" He said, looking at me accusingly. "Well, it's a small hospital room Yuugi." Anzu pointed out. "Oh yeah. Sorry. But want to come over to my house? I have snacks and stuff." I thought about it, but then shook my head no. I realized Mokuba had too. "I want to stay with Mabry. She rocks!" He exclaimed, beaming at me. "Seto, my mom's waiting..." I said suddenly, and he led us out of the hospital room. I couldn't help but blow a kiss to Jou, who smiled. Hehe, puppy dog...

[[Mokuba's POV]]

We had a great time at Mabry's. We played video games, her mom (who rocks) made us brownies, and her little brother Max is SO ADORABLE! We stayed up until like 3:00 in the morning, playing video games on her bed. Eventually I yawned and realized just how tired I was. I fell back on the bed, and Mabry yawned and leaned back too. Sometime in there Max cam and snuggled on the other side of Mabry. "Mabry?" I asked before dropping off. "Yeah?" She yawned back. "I don't think Seto likes the fact that you like Jou." Then I dozed off.

[[Seto's POV]]

I really didn't want to leave Mokuba with Mabry, but it left me no choice. I hadn't gotten any work done the entire week! I opened my laptop, but I couldn't help thinking... Jou and Mabry? Are they like... Together now? I shook my head, dismissing the thought. That was impossible... Right?

[[Mabry's POV]]

I ran into the hospital, right after Mokuba. "I win! Woohoo!" He cheered. We had had a race, and I had let him win. So, we rushed to the hospital room that Jou was in. His eyes were bored, but lit up when Mokuba almost tackled him with a hug. "Woah, watch it, kid. Car crash, ya know?" He laughed in that cute Brooklyn accent. I came into view, and his eyes positively shone. "Well hello." He said, doing an eyebrow dance. His eyebrow dance wasn't as creepy as Rin's. Not at all.

"Oh hello. Fancy seeing you here." I reponded, and walked up to him. "So, you feeling any better?" I asked, and he sighed. "I feel literally perfectly fine... I'm just... Bored." I felt bad for him, but I suddenly had an idea. "Wait... One second..." I held up a finger as I called my mom. A few minutes later (6 minutes to be precise) she was in the room. I smiled deviously as she went to talk to the nurse. "So, since I'm gonna be outta here today, wanna go out with me?" He winked, and I laughed. "Of course!"

"Well, where do girls like to go? Fancy resteraunt? Moonlit walk? Picnic in the park?"

I scoffed. "Please. Come on. Mom'll drive us to the arcade as soon as you're out."

"Wow. You. Rock." He said, and Mokuba looked slightly left out. "Mokuba, sorry, but you know, it's a date, and..."

"No, it's not that. I was actually thinking of how-" He walked over to me and whispered, "Seto will feel about this." I furrowed my brow. Why would Seto- My eyes widened. "Does Seto... Like me?" I asked quietly, taken aback. Mokuba shrugged. "I don't know. And one second." He pulled out his iPhone and dialed a number. When a voice sounded atthe other end, Mokuba smiled. "Hey, Rose. Do you wanna come to the arcade? Really? Ok! See you there!" He pressed end, practically glowing. "Who was that?" I teased. "Your girlfriend?"

Mokuba nodded. "Actually, yes it was. And this way, I'll be out of your hair." I blinke several times. Mokuba has a girlfriend? But he was like 6! Sorry, 11! I suddenly burst out laughing, and Jou looked at me, obviously confused.

"Haha! It's funny because *laugh* you got a girlfriend before Seto!" I went on laughing, and Jou joined in. Even Mokuba smiled. "Yeah, that's what Seto said too. Now come on! Rose will be there in 10 minutes, and I can't let her beat me!"

[[Rin's POV]]

Everything was perfect. Jou thought it was all an innocent rescue mission, and Mabry fell for him. The car crash was an inconvenience, but a nice touch. It would only be a matter of time before Seto got jealous. Then the final plan would be in motion. Kaiba Corp will be mine.

So, uh, hope you enjoyed chapter 10! You may be confused about where this is all going, but don't worry, I actually have some notes that list the major events for the rest of the story! The bad news is, the way my notes are heading, there's not much left :( but I THINK I may do a sequal. Thoughts? R&R please! Visit my facebook page, mycatsaninja47! See you in the slightly shocking chapter 11!


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11: The Date

Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed my last chapter! Btw, check out my friend nerdyman77's story, it's really good and I'm a character in it! So, here's chapter 11, and an early apology to kex3, because I know you're not going to like this chapter too much, since there's A LOT of Mabry x Jou!

[[Seto's POV]]

I parked my corvette outside the arcade. There was a business deal that the owner and I needed to discuss that involved the new Duel Monsters virtual game. I briskly walked in, and immediately saw Mokuba on the dance floor with a girl. So that's Rose... I thought, and then looked around for Mabry. I couldn't find her, so I called out, "Mokuba?"

Mokuba turned and his eyes lit up. "Mii-sami!" He exclaimed, running into a hug. I smirked, and ruffled his hair. "This is Rose," Mokuba motioned to his girlfriend, who was staring at me wide-eyed. "You-You're Seto Kaiba!" She exclaimed, and I tried to be as nice as I could. "Yeah, I am." I responded. "You-You made the duel disk! You rock! Duel Monsters is awesome! I want to own a business just like you!" She said, her eyes shining excitedly. "Well, Mokuba, I must say, I approve of your girlfriend." She smiled broadly at the comment. "So, I'm here to discuss a business deal, but I couldn't help but notice that Mabry is nowhere in sight..."

Mokuba bit his lip suddenly. "She's... In the bathroom." He said uneasily. I was definitely suspicious, but I had to be at the meeting in 2 minutes, so I dismissed it. I walked to the back of the hotel, where the staff room was. When I opened the door, I found the owner waiting for me, looking slightly nervous. "So," I said, sitting down and feeling nicer than usual. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

[[Mabry's POV]]

We were having an epic time. We danced (Jou insisted, and even with his wounds he still won), played Mission Assassin (I insisted and won), and did a bunch of other stuff. We eventually got hungry, so I went to the karaoke machine, where Rose was singing. I have to admit, she's really good. "Hey, kiddos, we're gonna go across the street and get a pizza, what do you want?" I asked after Rose was done. They quickly told me their choice of pizza and rushed over to the dance floor. Jou shook his head and smiled. "Ah, young love..." He breathed, and I laughed. We went outside into the sunshine and walked across the road to a pizza place I couldn't pronounce. We ordered the pizza and it took about 15 minutes to be ready, so we just lounged inside the shop, playing bouncy ball pinball. When it was finally ready, we got the box of hot pizza and headed back to the arcade.

"Order up!" I called as we walked in the doors, Jou holding up one side of the box with his left hand and me holding the other side with my right. "Mmm, pizza!" Rose exclaimed, and rushed towards us. Mokuba stayed behind, a slightly guilty look on his face. "What's wrong, Mokuba?" I asked, my eyebrows arched. "Nothing." He said, his face lighting up with fake enthusiasm. "Come on, let's eat!"

[[Seto's POV]]

I strode out of the room confidently. That had gone fairly well! I smiled as I walked through the arcade, then stopped in my tracks at the door. That was… Mabry's singing! I turned around and walked to the karaoke machine and stopped again. There was Mabry, singing beautifully, with- Rose! She had a beautiful voice also. They sounded amazing. Then my eyes narrowed as I saw the Mutt, cheering Mabry on. The song ended and Mabry rushed up, hugging him. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

[[Mabry's POV]]

After I was done blushing from kissing Jou on the cheek, I saw Seto, just sort of standing there. "Hey Seto!" Mokuba and I called cheerfully at the same time.

"Mokuba," He said quietly. "I'm done with my meeting. It's time to go. Rose can come back to our house."

Mokuba let out an "Awww", but Rose squealed. "I'm going to Seto Kaiba's house! That's SO COOL! I wanna duel with a duel disk!"

Mokuba smiled and followed his excited girlfriend out the door of the arcade.

"Phht, he's just jealous." Jou said, and I giggled a bit. Was he really jealous…? I blinked several times, and then laughed. "What?" Jou asked. "Nothing, just… Mokuba got a girl before Seto." I giggled. Why the heck was it so funny? "Hey, lets go to the park and get some fresh air." I suggested. He nodded readily and we got into his car. He drove (very carefully) to Domino Park, and as we got out, I sensed something that gave me the chills. I looked around, but I couldn't see anything suspicious. I inwardly shrugged and said, "So… where to?" He shrugged, then got an idea. "Let's play on the swings!" He said childishly, and I agreed readily. We hurried to the last two open swings, and played the rest of the day like kids. It was FREAKING AWESOME!

Jou was driving me back to the house, both of us exhausted. After some instructions from me, he pulled into my driveway. "Thanks." I said, and he smiled broadly. "Don't mention it. I haven't had that much fun since-" HE stopped and looked down. "Mai?" I asked gently. "How did you know?" He asked me, a quizzical look on his face. "Anzu." I replied simply, and he shrugged. "Yeah, but I think I like you more." I blushed and looked away. "Now, I think we were interrupted at the dance…" He said, and at first I was confused. But then he got out of the truck and started doing the tango. I joined him, and when he dipped me down, I felt something… something good. By the time he kissed me, I was sure.

I'm in love with Jou!

[[Jou's POV]]

I'm dating Mabry Song.

The thought swirled in my head as I drove to the game shop. This was a dream come true. As much as it excited me, I kept my eyes on the road this time. I had to tell Rin! There was no WAY Kaiba could break her heart now! I sighed happily, parking the car in front of the game shop, where my pal was waiting just inside. Life was good.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I sighed happily and waved as my boyfriend's car pulled out of the driveway. I turned around, and immediately jumped and screamed. My mom was RIGHT THERE, looking through the window! She had a knowing smirk on her face, and I was embarrassed beyond the point of no return as I walked through the door with a bright crimson blush on my cheeks. "So." She said, and I could hear the smirk in her voice. "How'd the visit go?" I was still extremely humiliated, but I sat down and told her everything. "Well, it's about time you got a boyfriend! You're 17!" She said, smiling warmly. That's what I love about her. Most moms are like, 'You're too young to date, blah blah blah!', but my mom thinks young love teaches you about the real world, with its heartbreaks and romance. I giggled, then rubbed my eyes and said, "Mom, I'd love to talk about this, but I'm SUPER tired, and I'd like to sleep." Her shoulders slumped slightly in defeat. "Fine." She sighed, and I smiled. Then I rushed upstairs and flung my shoes off, falling on the bed in the process. I was asleep before my head even hit the pillow.

So, there's 11! Kex3, sorry, I know you didn't like this chapter, but you'll see. And also, BUM BUM BA BUM! There's a new thing where regular readers and reviewers become CHARACTERS! So, look forward to it! Sorry this chapter was short, but I'm saving all the good stuff for chapter 12! See you!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys! How are you? I'm doing fine! Oh, and by the way, this chapter's character is... BUM BUM BA BUM! Kex3! And btw, go read her stories! They're SUPER good, and she advertised me, so I felt I should return the favor. And next chapter's character is... BUM BUM BA BUM! Nerdyman77! Yay! Ok, here we go!

[[Mabry's POV]]

I walked into school, smiling broadly. I made my way to my locker when I was met with the gang, but Jou wasn't there. "OH MY GOD, IS IT TRUE?" Anzu practically shouted the question, and Yugi smiled knowingly. "Is what true, Anzu?" I asked innocently, my eyes wide, trying to keep a straight face. "You know very well what I'm talking about, Mabry." She said, pointing at me accusingly. "Are you dating Jou?"

I smiled and looked down, starting to blush. "Ye-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Jou himself, who burst through the doors and made a beeline for us. "Hey, sorry I'm late. Hey, Mabry." He kissed me on the cheek, and my blush deepened. "Well, that answers our question." Yugi stated, and Anzu's eyes were wide. "Oh my god it's true! You're dating Jou!" She squealed, and I turned around as Seto walked in. "One second, guys. See you in class!" I said cheerfully, kissing Jou. Then I walked over to Seto, who had watched me kiss him with a stricken expression on his face. "Hey, Seto!" I said cheerfully, waving. At first he ignored me as he pulled open his locker, but then he said vaguely, "Hi."

"How was your weekend?" I asked, making small talk.

"Fine. Thank you for taking Mokuba Friday and Saturday. I hope he didn't give you any trouble." Wow. He was being vague. I still kept my smile on my face as I answered, "No, not at all! In fact, he and his girlfriend were awesome at the arcade!" I noticed that Seto stiffened slightly at the mention of the arcade. "Seto?" I asked, becoming concerned. "Is something wrong?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No. Now I have to get to class." His jaw tightened as he turned and walked away from me. "Wait! Se-" I knew it was no use. He was already opening the classroom door. I furrowed my brow. Something's definitely up...

I walked into class, and my face immediately whitened. Oh crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrap. Rin was here today. He was writing, or rather drawing, something, and smirked as I quickly sat down, looking ANYWHERE but in his direction. Oh god, why me? He tried to freaking KILL me! And I have to sit NEXT TO HIM? I shakily wrote down the notes that were written on the chalkboard as the bell rung.

Halfway through the class, I couldn't help but sneak a peek at what Rin was drawing. It was... Me. In my dress. It was a beautiful picture. I was sitting down next to Seto on the rail... But wait... We were the only ones there! I narrowed my eyes, and Rin suddenly whispered, "Do you like it?" My feelings turned angry, and I turned to face Seto, who was typing away on that laptop of his. I tried to focus on the teacher, but it was basically impossible. All I heard was "blah blah blah blah blah figurative language blah blah blah blah metaphor blahbity blah blah blah."

I noticed Jou staring at me, and I smiled at him, raising my eyebrows. He made a silly face, and I almost cracked up. Seto glanced over at me and I quieted, still smiling. I sat through the rest of the class, squirming (thank you, ADHD) and trying not to look at Rin. When the bell finally rang, I was quick to get out of there. At least Rin isn't in my math class. I don't think I could stand it if he was.

Still, I couldn't help but think: Is Seto mad at me or something?

[[Seto's POV]]

I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. I repeated it over and over in my head, my confidence withering slightly with each thought. Math went by rather quickly, and I was surprised at lunch when Mabry came to sit with me instead of Mutt.

"What, you're not sitting with your boyfriend?" I blurted out without thinking. Her eyes widened, and for a moment she looked hurt. I covered my mouth, hating myself. "Mabry- I'm- I'm really sorry-"

She sighed and sat down. "It's fine. I get it."

I raised my eyebrows, confused and embarrassed at the same time. "You- you do?" I asked, and she nodded warily. "I've been hanging out with Jou so much, I haven't been paying attention to you at all! I'm really sorry." I let out a silent sigh of relief. I thought she actually knew the real reason… I shook my head and got back to work.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I thought that was a pretty good save. I did know the real reason he said that. I had read his mind (without meaning to) and found out… he was jealous. And angry. REALLY angry. I just don't think he knows it yet…

[[Seto's POV]]

"So, what'd you do on Sunday?" I asked, for some odd reason making small talk.

"Oh, nothing, hung out with my new friend Katherine... She's the one that was at the hospital." It took me a second, but eventually I remembered yelling at a blonde woman, then Mabry giving her her number... "Oh, ok. I think I got some work done, but honestly I don't remember." I cracked a small smile, and she returned it uneasily. Is something wrong…? I wondered, and she replied warily, "No- *sigh* No. It's just-"

But Mutt, who called, "Hey Mabry, why are you sitting with Money Bags, Come here and sit with us!" interrupted her. Mabry looked from him to me, then from him to me again. She did this several times, and she looked genuinely torn. Mutt started to look angry. "What, having trouble between your billionaire friend and your sweet, loving boyfriend? Come on, Mabry, lunch is almost over!" Mabry smiled apologetically and picked up her tray, heading over to the table with gang. I sighed, and was suddenly angry. What? He thought that she couldn't have other guys as friends? Or was it just me? Was he still hung up on that Kaiba's set out to break her heart idea? Was THAT why? I shook my head, fuming silently. I looked over at Mabry, and I realized she was gazing at me with a concerned look on her face. Oh crap, I thought, She can read my thoughts! I quickly tried to clear my mind of all Mabry and Jou related thoughts, but it just wasn't working. So I decided to get some work done. I opened my laptop and was just writing the first sentence of a business report due tomorrow when the bell rang. I sighed, finished my first sentence, read it, and then deleted it. I closed my laptop warily and decided it was best just to leave for Kaiba Corp. I headed to the office and informed that I would be leaving due to 'business reasons', and they immediately let me go. I got to the parking lot before realizing that it was shop day, so almost all my cars were sent to the shop for a quick "checkup", you might say. I sighed, starting the long walk to my business building. This just isn't my day…

[[Mabry's POV]]

As I entered science, I couldn't help but notice that Seto wasn't there. He had been REALLY upset… and then he figured out that I was reading his mind! Was I really that transparent?

I hurried up to the teacher, Mr. Ongotious, nervously. "Um… Do you happen to know where Seto Kaiba went? He… Uh… I let him borrow something of mine and he said he would give it back in science…" I lied, avoiding the man's gaze. "I was informed he left early for business reasons." Mr. Ongotious filled me in, looking a bit confused but not asking. I furrowed my brow. "Thank you…" I said, heading back to my seat, which (thankfully) was on the complete opposite side of the class from Rin. And I was behind Jou! Bonus! Seto should've sat next to me (he sits next to me in most of my classes- most kids are too scared to sit next to him and teachers took pity, so more often than not the seat beside him would be the only one empty), but seeing as he was gone- well, I've already explained that. I basically just zoned out the entire rest of the class, worrying. About Seto, about Rin, about Jou… About everyone. And I didn't even notice Rin smiling maliciously at me.

[[Rin's POV]]

Perfect. I thought, which was ironic because at the moment I was reading Mabry's thoughts. He's jealous. Now to put my plan into action. I smirked knowingly at her, and pulled my phone out of my pocket silently. Hey Seto Kaiba fangirls, I tweeted, knowing they would read it. Guess who's getting all the attention…?

[[Mabry's POV]]

There was that feeling again. Like I was being… violated somehow. It was like the feeling someone was watching you, or listening in on a private conversation. I looked around, my brow furrowed. I saw nothing, but didn't shrug it off quite yet. What the heck? I thought, and suddenly it was like my thoughts had ben echoed back at me. My eyes widened, and I realized: Someone's reading my thoughts! I looked around, and found the person I was looking for.

Rin.

Stop reading my freaking thoughts, Rin! I thought, trying to put as much viciousness into it as I could. Ok, Ok, geez. I got back. Now I was reading Rin's thoughts! I shook my head, confused. But the feeling stopped, and I went back to zoning out.

When the bell FINALLY rung at the end of the day, I kissed Jou goodbye and started walking home. I didn't notice the girls until about a quarter of the way there. At first they were occasional, only popping up here and there. But then, suddenly, I found myself being absolutely SWARMED by fangirls! "SETO KAIBA IS MINE!" They all yelled at different times. What the hell is going on here? I thought. Then they started chasing me.

Ok. I'm fast. Really fast. But those fangirls are like a pack of wild, hungry dogs! One particularly vicious one caught up to me and pulled my hair! "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" I yelled back, sprinting like a madman to my street as another one tugged on my shirt. "YOU… ARE… AN IDIOT! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Where did you come from?" I reached my street, and then realized that there was no WAY I was showing them where I lived. So I made a risky right turn into another unfamiliar street. "A SOURCE! HE TOLD US SOME THINGS ABOUT YOU THAT WE DIDN'T LIKE! NOW We'RE GONNA GET YOU!"

I ran into- yep, you guessed it- a dead end. Oh clichés. We hate you.

I spotted some trees that led to a forest out of the corner of my eye, and made a break for that. Oh crap, ohcrapohcrapohcrap, who could've done this-

I almost stopped in my tracks, but I kept sprinting. Seto!

I didn't want to believe it. I couldn't believe it! It was a stupid theory! But all the facts fit- it all made sense-

I realized I was slowing down, and a risky glance behind me told me that unless I had some magic power or something, I was dead.

Oh wait.

I do have some sort of magic power! I'm a freaking sorceress!

I concentrated all of my energy into something, anything, that would save my butt.

Suddenly, all feeling left me. I mean, I still felt things, but I just sort of felt like… a balloon, you could say. I looked around, and realized: I was flying! I looked behind me and saw wings! Big white feathery beautiful FREAKING WINGS! I pushed off a nearby tree, and that resulted in me rocketing up. I pumped my wings, and let me tell you- flying is FREAKING AMAZING!

"WOO HOO!" I shouted as shocked and confused fangirls shouted at me from below. Oh crap, I thought, then got an idea. "YOU DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" I shouted, and they all suddenly silenced and repeated, "We didn't see anything…"

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW YOU GOT TO THESE WOODS, YOU WEREN'T CHASING ME!"

They repeated that too, and I snapped loudly. They all shook their heads, confused looks on their faces. "How did I get here?" One person said, clutching her head. I smiled and flew all the way back to the house.

Seto? Why would he do that? I kept asking the question over and over in my head. But I knew the answer.

He's… jealous of Jou… and mad… so he sent the fangirls after me… I sighed, tears forming in my eyes. Why would he do this?

I landed at my house, and somehow retracted my wings. I knocked on the door, and someone opened it. I couldn't see who, though, because my eyes were blurry from tears.

"Mom?" I asked, sniffing. "No. It's me, goober. Do I really look that much like her?" I was met by a male's voice instead.

"Max." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. There he was, my older brother. "Max! You're back!" I cried, and he opened his arms for a hug. I enthusiastically filled the space in. "Yeah… The job interview didn't go too well…" He sighed. My twenty three year old brother was in the process of finally settling down for a career, and he had been gone for the last two weeks. He had jet black hair and brown eyes, and I could tell him literally everything. I tell him more than my mom. "So… Wanna tell me why you just landed in the front yard and retracted your wings?" He asked, and my face turned shocked. "Oh… crap." I said, and he simply pulled me into the house and plopped me on the couch, looking at me firmly.

"I won't tell Mom." He reassured me, holding my hands in his. "Now explain."

Oh my god! FINALLY! I'm SO sorry it's been so long (aka three days), but I'm going to be a LOT more busy starting tomorrow and so I won't get to post chapters as soon as I'd like to. I'm writing a new story about the Hunger Games, so check that out, and I'm FINALLY continuing with my Harry Potter story, so checked that out! And check out my Facebook page! I've become a LOT more active now, and so yeah. Check out kex3, and speaking of kex3, I'm sorry nothing that you would prefer to happen has been happening lately… but don't worry, it'll get better. And you DO play a pretty moderate character in the story, you'll see ;P So, see you in chapter 13, the "unlucky" chapter! BYE!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here I am, with chapter 13! You may think of Friday the 13, or worse, Rebecca Black, but I think of Taylor Swift, so this should be a good one! Once again, visit my facebook page, and for those of you unable to be on Facebook, I'm going to upload a picture that I DREW of Seto, and omigod it's the BEST DRAWING I've EVER drawn. Like EVER. so yeah, and once again, sorry for the delays, hunger games and blah blah blah, this chapter's character is nerdyman77, so here we go!

[[Seto's POV]]

I walked in the school, in a particularly bad mood. I somewhat stormed to my locker and opened it with a sigh. I clutched my Mokuba necklace and breathed deeply, trying to calm down. Turns out the business deal at the arcade had been called off, and that on top of the Mabry/Jou thing just made it worse.

I slammed my locker shut and walked briskly to my class, nodding to Mabry as she came in. I was extremely confused, however, when she looked at me coldly and just kept on walking. I furrowed my brow and uneasily opened the door to the room.

Si sat down and opened my laptop, rubbing my temples to try and stop the oncoming headache. I looked to the side and saw- surprise!- A new guy sitting in the place of Rin. "Who are you?" I spat harshly, and he looked at me oddly.

He had a short mouse brown hair and wore glasses, and had a smart look about him. "I'm Matthew..." He started, but Mabry came in and the boy turned around. He looked confused for a moment, but then smiled as the girl spotted him.

"Omigod! MATTHEW?" She almost shouted, looking very confused. and ran to her seat. He laughed and replied, "Yeah, it's me. Surprised?"

"Well... yeah! I thought you moved to the states..?" She spluttered, and Matthew shook his head.

"Nope. Job change at the last minute. I expected to be completely alone on this adventure, but here are two old friends from home!" Mabry's face darkened as he motioned to Rin, who was now sitting next to Shoryken.

"Oh yeah... You guys were like best friends..." She muttered, and sat down in a huff as the bell rang. I was worried for her. She looked like she was about to cry!

"Mabry..?" I whispered, but she just ignored me and stared straight ahead at the wall.

I had to say 'here' for her during roll, and eventually had to say she just wasn't feeling well, and 'helped her' up to get her to the 'nurse's office'. But as soon as we were outside she twisted away from me, a look of disgust on her face. "I don't need your HELP." She spat, and I was taken aback by the harshness in her voice. She was NEVER harsh! "Mabry, what's-"

She cut me off by holding up a hand. "You know very well what you did, so don't play dumb." She rolled her eyes. I furrowed my brow, now thoroughly confused. What the hell is going on here? I thought. I decided to take evasive actions. I grabbed her hand and put my other free hand on her shoulder. "Mabry, I have no idea what-"

Suddenly, I recieved one of the biggest shocks in my life. She slapped me! In the face! "I LITERALLY COULD'VE DIED!"

Her shout echoed through the empty hallway, and caused a teacher to poke her head out and ask, "is everything all right?"

Mabry scowled and replied, "Everything's FINE. i was just heading back to class."

She stormed in the class, leaving me stuttering and completely, totally confused.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I stormed into the room, then slowed, clutching my stomache and feigning sickness. "I- I'll be fine." I managed to 'stutter' out, shakily sitting back in my seat. Jou, Matthew, and-ooh look!- Rin were looking at me with worry as I copied down my notes furiously. How DARE he play dumb? I was pressing down so hard my pencil tip snapped, and I rushed to the pencil sharpener to viciously grind my pencil until the tip could probably draw blood. The rest of the class I sat in heated silence, and I noticed (but didn't care) that my 'friend' hadn't come back in the classroom. But as the bell rang, I was starting to feel bad for being so snappish. I went to my locker, this time actually feeling like I was going to throw up. My palms were sweaty and my knees were shaking as I opened my locker. Anzu noticed me and her eyes widened. "Oh my god, Mabry! You look awful!" She quickly pressed a hand to my forehead, and immediatly snatched it back. "You almost burned me! Literally!" She said, her eyes wide. She knew I was a sorceress, and so her and I both thought it was another power. I suddenly got 'that feeling', you know, that terrible feeling like you're about to-

I rushed to the lavatory right before I got sick. Anzu followed me and hauled me to the nurse, who ordered for me to go home sick right away.

"My mom's... Out of town." I said shakily, but Anzu quickly came up with a suggestion.

"I'll take care of her! I'll drive her home and everything. With permission, of course."

The nurse readily agreed and made the proper arrangements for Anzu to leave without being counted as absent before setting us on our way.

I noticed we passed Seto as Anzu helped me walk out. He looked confused, than mad, then hurt. I narrowed my eyes and just kept walking.

Anzu is GREAT with sick people. She knows how to take care of them properly, what to feed them, everything! Eventually I gave her Max's number and she called him. In a matter of minutes he was unlocking the door with his spare key. "I'm here. Are you ok, Mabryo?" He called, ruffling my hair. I coughed and replied, "Max, you're going to get sick." He smiled and replied, "Haha, it's funny cause you think I care. My little sis is sick, and I'm ruffling her hair to make her feel better. So take that, sickness. Ha. HA."

[[Anzu's POV]]

Wow. She's REALLY sick, I thought, as Mabry giggled slightly at her big brother's remark. Her skin was paleish, and she kept coughing. She was only occasionally getting sick though, which is good. She was shaking all over, but sweating like crazy. I wondered what had happened... So, naturally, I decided to be nosy.

"So... What was that all about-?" I asked hesitantly, fearing that she might snap at me. But she just sighed wistfully. "Max," She croaked. "You know the story..."

Max smiled slightly, patting his younger sister's hand. "Ok... So, let's see, does she know you're-"

"A sorceress? Yeah. Now come on, let's get on with it...!"

He took a deep breath and was about to start the story when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Max sighed and stood up. "Hm. School hasn't ended yet..." I wondered aloud, as Max pulled open the door to find- surprise!- Jou!

"Jou?" Mabry and I asked at the same time, equally quizzical looks on our faces.

"Hey. What? I snuck outta school to see my sick girlfriend. Your point?"

Max smiled somewhat 'evilly'. "Ah... The famous Jou. I've heard SOO much about you. Come on in." He winked and pulled the door open wider. Jou smiled a broad smile and walked straight in to Mabry. "Mabes? You ok?" Jou asked, I guess missing out on the whole SICK part. But Mabry just smiled and ruffled his hair. "Oh, Jou. You ARE like a puppy dog! So loyal, always coming back to me!" She winked and laughed, which turned into a cough. Jou looked slightly mad, but his worry won over. "Oh my god Mabry... What happened? You look like you've just seen an ugly, scary ghost that made you throw up!" Mabry and Max chuckled at this, but I just rolled my eyes with a smile on my face. Typical Jou.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I started to feel a little better after Jou had to leave, at least better enough to add details and corrections to my brother's story. When he was finally done, Anzu only looked surprused because of Seto. "Mabry, I don't think Seto would do something like that to you... At least not over a thing as trivial as JEALOUSY!" She said matter-of-factly, and I had to agree that she had a point. But I still shook my head no like a stubborn child, refusing to let my anger burst out of me. "But you know Seto... He takes things rather… seriously sometimes. I'm not surprised he did it."

Anzu rolled her eyes, and I got annoyed all of the sudden. "Hey, if you don't believe me, fine. But he did it, and that just killed me. He was my best friend, you know…"

"Sorry." Anzu apologized, though a hint of sarcasm was in her voice. I just let it slip and smiled. Then I turned to Max.

"So, any idea when Mom'll be home?" I ask, starting to feel sick again because of the conversation that just ended.

"I don't know, I think in… what, two days? I don't know, but I have to go job and house hunting, so you're gonna be here by yourself, ok?" He ruffled my hair and kissed my forehead. I nodded, and suddenly dug my sick head into his shoulder.

"So you're getting a hous back home?" I asked, tears comging to my eyes. I could feel him not slowly. "B-But that's so far away..." I whispered, and threw my arms around him. He hugged me tightly back, and I heard Anzu say awkwardly, "Well, I guess I'll be leaving now..." She was quick to go out the door.

"Actually, Mabry, I had an idea, if you're willing." Max said, and I leaned away from him and sniffed, "Yeah?"

"We could have Well... Angel SENT over here..."

I quickly shook my head. "No." I said simply, and he shrugged. "Ok. Didn't think s-"

Another knock at the door. "I wonder who that could be?" He wonders loudly, and goes to open the door. Standing there was... Katherine! Both Max and I smiled and said, "Hey."

We looked at each other, sibling to sibling, each very confused. "How do you know her?" We asked at the same time, then both tried to answer, which just came out as a jumbled mess.

"Wait a second. Woah, woah, woah." The blonde haired woman quieted us, then faced me.

"You're his sister?" She asked, looking quite puzzled. I nodded slowly, confused beyond my dreams "Yeah, but what the hell-"

"Does this abswer your question?" Max interjected, pulling Katherine close and kissing her. My eyes widened, and I squealed excitedly. "Her-you- you and her- OMG!" They both smiled warmly, then Katherine looked at me worridly. "What happened?" She asked, and I relpied, "Sick."

She shrugged and they both plopped down beside me. "So... Let's watch Mabry's favorite show, Jersey Shore." Max smirked, and I smacked him.

"Shut up and put on Pokemon already!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed, flipping it to his and my favorite show. And apparantly Katherine's. We all sang along to the theme song (the ORGINAL, not the other crappy ones) and laughed and chatted. Eventually it was time for dinner. "Hey, wanna stay for dinner? I make a great sandwich." Max winked, and Katherine feigned surprise. "Wow. A guy that willingly goes into the kitchen and makes two girls some sammiches. I thought I'd never see the day." We all laughed, and as Max was in the kitchen, we sat down. "You know, you only look- and act- like 18 or 19. I'm surprised you're 21!" She chuckled and replied, "I know right? I've had 'adults' tell me to get to class when I walk into a school to look for jobs." I giggled. "I'm liking you more and more..." I said, shaking my head. She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're like sisters..."

She stopped at 'sisters' because of the slightly pale look on my face. "Sorry. I didn't know it was touchy..." She looked around awkwardly, and I piped up with a new question. "So, how long have you two been dating?" My older friend blushed slightly. "Oh, only about two weeks... Maybe three?"

"Where did you guys meet?" I asked, wanting every detail.

"Oh, he was just looking for a job at the hospital. We couldn't get him a job, but I DID get his number." She winked and I laughed. "Well, I approve."

She wiped her forehead overdramatically and sighed, "Whew. I was getting worried for a moment that you would put an end to our relationship." I laughed, but then grew playfully serious and wagged my finger at her. "I actually could. I made Max break up with some floosy once. But you're sem awesome, so you're probably fine."

Katherine put her hands up in a 'woah, okay' manor and replied, "Well then. I guess I'll try to live up to your expectations!" I laughed, and Max poked his head out. "Giiiirrllls! Saaandwhicheeessss!" He sang in an opera-type voice. We giggled and he brought the food in. He does make great sandwiches...

So, uh... There we go! That was chapter 13, in case you forgot... But yeah! Kex3 was introduced better and Nerdyman77 was introduced! Uhh... I'm not sure I have any other faithful readers... -_- So yeah! Look forward to chapter 14! Check out my facebook page and stuff! I have some really cool pictures on there! Byezo! R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The Visit

Hola guys! How are you doing? I'm doing fine, at 11:01 PM, writing chapter 14 for you guys! Sorry I'm not getting updating as quickly as hoped, school's stupid NO PHONE policy stops me for that. I'm also writing 5 stories at the moment, so that might also be the problem. I'm trying to narrow it down to 3, one for to school (the new girl; on my phone), one for during school (the coma paradox; don't ask; on paper), one for the bus ride home (the new girl), and one for at home on the computer (No Matter What). So, yeah. I'll just shut up and write the chapter now.

P.S. No new characters this week :( happy Friday the 13! And OH YEAH! Would it confuse you guys if I start writing in present tense? Because I might.

Meh, too bad, if you don't like it I'll change it back.

{Seto's POV} (Fancy, right?)

I lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Mokuba is beside me, snuggled up and fast asleep. I simply cannot sleep, and nothing I usually try works. So I simply lay there, staring, wondering, What did I do wrong with Mabry?

I let out a small sigh, actually bored out of my mind. I grab my phone from my bedside table without moving my body, and in result Mokuba. I check the time, and realize it was only 1:30. Ugh. How to fall asleep...? I'm suddenly startled by a long shadow traveling across the room. I immediately sit up, scanning the room. I see it again, and throw the blanket over Mokuba, which hides him from view. "Who's there?" I call, and thank God that Mokuba's a sound sleeper. "No one," a familiar voice replies, echoing slightly.

"Rin. Show yourself. NOW."

He suddenly (seemingly) drops from the ceiling. "Hello, Seto. I suppose you don't remember most of our last meeting."

I narrow my eyes, not willing to admit that it's true. He smirks and says, "It's no use, Seto. I can read your thoughts." He notes my wide eyes with another smirk. "Do you HAVE to smirk every time someone does something?" I ask, trying to gain the upper hand. I hate it when I don't have the upper hand.

"I was about to ask you the same question."

I give him one of my famous 'Kaiba stares', with my jaw set at the same time. I've won major arguments with each of them separate, but I've won whole businesses over with these moves combined. Along with a few convincing words, of course. But Rin simply rolls his eyes. "Mr. Kaiba, are you even aware why I'm here?" He asks, as if I'm a kindergartener having trouble learning that 'people don't hit others'. I'm about to break that rule when he suddenly scoffs. "Sweet dreams, Seto. I've done what I came here to do." Then he disappears, leaving me to wonder what the hell that was all about.

I try to shake it off, but I can't-

And suddenly I'm falling, falling out of a broken window, the same one that Gozaburo fell out of. I try to scream, try to twist away, to wake up from this horrible nightmare, but it can't be a dream-

But suddenly, I wake up. As I sit up on the bed, gasping and clutching my chest, I realize two things: One- I remember the rest of my meeting with Rin- the rest of his plan to take over my company, and two- Oh God! Mokuba's gone!

[[Mabry's POV]]

I'm startled awake by a ringing house phone. I realize it's not a dream, and sleepily roll over to grab it. I look at the caller ID through one eye, and roll both when I realize it's from Kaiba. That traitor was getting NO input from me whatsoever. I just let it ring, and pick up to voicemail. The beep must have sounded, but Kaiba's voice is still there.

"Mabry? Mabry, please... Please pick up..." I have to oblige to his plea, so I pick up the phone warily.

"What do you want?" I commanded grumpily, and he sighed with relief. "I said WHAT do you want?" I practically shouted it, all rage from earlier flooding into me. "Look, I don't know what I did wrong, but Jou's still working for Rin-" I fume at his accusation and say, "Why the HELL are you so hung up on that? Wow, I knew you were jealous, but-"

He bursts back out at me, "What do you MEAN jealous? I'm not *bleep*ing JEALOUS! It's Rin! He's using Jou to get to you so you can fall into a TRAP! Then he'll try to take over KAIBA CORP!" The last words come out as a roar, and I have to hold the phone away from my ear. I narrow my eyes and breath deeply, seething. "Well, it's just all about YOU isn't it? You're only keeping ME safe because he's trying to take over YOUR company? First of all, that's one of the worst lies you could've come up with, and second of all, why the *bleep* did you call me at 1:45 in the morning?"

That's where his voice starts sounding shaky.

"Rin. He- he just visited me, somehow, and- and Mok-"

I cut him off. "You know what? I don't care. I'm done with your lies, and I'm sick of your selfishness. Good bye." I hear a "NO! NO MABRY PLEASE! IT'S MOK-" but I still hang up and lay down in my bed. So much for freaking sleep. I sigh. Why does he have to ruin EVERYTHING? I thought he was my friend... B-But to betray me like this...

I realize I'm crying, and that Max is standing in the doorway, holding his ears.

"Do you always have loud midnight conversations? Or is it just for me?" He says, trying to be funny. But I just sob and turn the other way on my bed, so my back is facing him. I hear him silently leave, and feel somewhat guilty. But no one can help me right now, no one except for...

I sigh. Angel. Tears stream down my face a I realize for the millionth time that she's really gone. My little sister... My angel.

I realize there's someone else who can help me, but what I don't realize is WHO it is.

Suddenly, a phone rings. MY phone. I groan, thinking it's Kaiba, but I check anyway. And I get a surprise. It's not Kaiba... It's Jou. I smile.

He must be the other one.

I sigh. Actually, he's not... I can 'sense' that he isn't. Oh well. He's my boyfriend. I still love him. I answer it and softly say, "H-Hello?"

"Mabry? Why do you- wait! You're crying! Why are you crying?" He asks frantically, and I laugh, one of those short, loudish laughs that you do when you're crying. "... Angel." I say finally, my answer at least half true.

"Oh. Well, I was planning a little midnight walk in the park, if you wanted to go..." I laugh again and reply, "Sure. It'll help me take my mind off things."

I practically hear him smile through the phone. "Ok. Meet you there in 10 minutes."

I agree and hang up. I think about putting nice clothes on, then decide against it. He's Jou. He won't care about me going in my PJs. After grabbing my phone and putting some shoes on, I shuffle to Max's room. "Hey Max?" I call, and he answers sleepily. "I'm gonna go to the park with Jou, ok?"

He starts to protest, then realizes it was pointless, and says, "Sure, yeah, whatever."

"Thanks!" I call, perking up already. I run out the door, and feel amazing. It's the perfect temperature for a walk, cool but not cold, warm but not hot. I decide to take my car anyway, just in case. And an umbrella.

"Hey!" I call, waving at Jou, who's waving at me from the other side of the park. I sprint all the way there, and we hug. I look around for a bench, but Jou drags my arm to a nearby tree, which he begins to climb. I laugh and follow him. We eventually settle on the highest branch we can both sit on without falling. Jou puts his hand on top of mine, and I make no move to stop him. We just sort of sit like that for a while... I don't know how long.

Eventually, Jou speaks up.

"Um... If you don't mind me asking... WHY are you mad at Kaiba?" He winced, expecting me to burst. But I just sigh. "It's fine. He... Sorta sent his fangirls after me." I smile a slight smile at that last part, and Jou's expression turns puzzled. "Uh... You sure that was him? It's not very Kaiba-like..." I just shook my head. "Why does NO ONE believe me on this?" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air and almost falling off the tree. Jou catches me at the last minute.

"Whoa, there! It's fine. I believe you." He smiles warmly at me, and I return it. My mind drifts back to Kaiba's phone call… No. I can't think about that. But suddenly, I stiffen. Then my eyes widen and I gasp a I realize two things about the phone call:

1. Kaiba's voice had cracked, which it NEVER does.

2. He hadn't almost said Mabry when I hung up on him… he had said MOKUBA!

That's when something hits me square in the back, and I fall of the tree.

So, there's chapter 14! So sorry it's taking this long, but I've been freaking BUSY, with tests, and other writing, and my phone getting taken away from me at 8:30 every night because of those tests. So I'm sorry my chapters are short and slow on posting, but for the time being that's just how it's going to be. But short chapters give me more time to give recognition to some people!

First of all, there's this girl named kex3. She is superspecialawesome, and she's also Katherine in my story. She even devoted most her last chapter to me, which overwhelmed me with happiness. Sadly, I cannot do the same, but I can still advise you to read her stories. I've become hooked on the story Two Shades of Blue (I'm rereading it), and I swear if it wasn't for some spelling errors and the fact it's on fanfiction, I would've looked for this book in the library. So please go read her stories and give her support.

Second of all, there's this guy named nerdyman77 (epic name right?), who I happen to know personally. We've known each other since like 2nd grade, but I just recently got his number and convinced him to get a fanfiction account. So now he's writing this story called Subject 14, and I must say it's REALLY good. He's brand-spanking-new to fanfiction though, so he has some spelling errors and his chapters are short, but I personally think it's a library-worthy story too so far. And the spelling errors have mainly gone, because he's finally learned to SLOW DOWN with typing :P (and also partially because it's being personally edited by yours truly ;). So please go visit them, and please be nice. He's the one I based Matthew off of, by the way.

Another problem I'd like to address so not nearly as selfless as my last notes. It's just that I haven't been getting as many reviews and favorites :(

I AM being an author when I get older, so I'd like to get feedback from some people other than my one loyal reviewer kex3. (And don't take that the wrong way, kex3, I actually check my email during school sometimes to see if you've reviewed.) So, please consider clicking that little review button down there. It's a very fun button.

So, see you in chapter 15, which I swear to work harder on!

P.S. WATCH DEATH NOTE. DO IT NOWWWW.

(Oh yeah, and Kex3, I expect you to give me Seto in your next chapter for this! ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Realization

Chapter 15: Realization

Hey guys! CHAPTER 15! OMIGOD! I'm actually going to TRY with this one! :O WOW! So, here we go. I think I'm going to stick with the present-tense thing too, by the way :-)

[[Mabry's POV]]

"Ow," I groan, clutching my head. I sit up, and pain erupts in my back. I sigh. Not my back again…? I manage to sit up a little bit and take in my surroundings. This time, I'm… at the park? Oh. Yeah.

I see Jou, who is talking to someone… my blurred vision comes into focus and I narrow my eyes.

Rin.

"Mabry!" Jou cries, noticing I'm awake and rushing over to me. "What is he doing here?" I manage to weakly spit it out. "No, no, Mabes, you've got it all wrong, if you haven't noticed, he's the good guy! You gotta admit, you have no choice." Jou points out matter-of-factly. I have to agree with him, and let him help me up. "So, Rin, what ARE you doing here?" I say coldly. I didn't say I had to be NICE to him... At least not until he PROVED that he was the good guy.

"Come on Mabry, it doesn't have to be like that. This whole time, I've just wanted to be your-"

I lose control. "Seriously? Don't pull out that FRIENDS thing again! Do I have to remind you what you did to me and Se- Kaiba since I've seen you here?"

Rin looks genuinly pained, but it doesn't affect me. "Look Mabry, I know we got off to a... Rough start, but-"

I cut him off and start listing off things anyway.

"You held a gun up to my head, you HOSPITALIZED ME, you brought back HORRIBLE memories from the dance, you-"

I stop suddenly as I realize that Rin's... laughing. "What's so funny?" I question him, shooting him a glare of daggers.

"Well, first of all, the gun was so Seto would think I'M the bad guy, I honestly didn't mean to hospitalize you, I was just acting on self defense, and I really thought that the song would bring back GOOD memories! Remember the dance?" He starts dancing like a maniac, the dance WE did. This time I can't stifle my laughter. We both just laugh and eventually I join in, and Jou does too. When we finally stop, there are tears in my eyes from laughing so much. "So you see? It's SETO that's the bad guy. Will you... forgive me?" Rin pleads, and

I'm still very suspicious, but I look into his eyes, and... I don't know what comes over me. Something...hypnotizing about his eyes...

{Mokuba's POV}

"Hey, Seto? Seto? SETO? BIG BROTHER?"

It's the first thing I say when I wake up. And when he doesn't answer the third time, I know that I'm not where I should be. "Let me go!" I say, in procedure, and still... silence. And darkness.

"WHERE AM I?" I suddenly realize I'm wearing a blindfold. But my hands aren't tied…

I quickly untie the bandana and lower it, blinking in the sudden light. I'm… where am I? I look around, trying to figure out what was happening. I'm not inside… that's for sure. I stand up, immediately recognizing my surroundings. "I'm in the park!" I exclaim out loud, then suddenly covering my mouth. "Oops." I mutter. I start to walk towards where I know the mansion is- no. I have to go to school. My kidnappers would expect me to go right back to the house. I smirk. Wouldn't Seto be proud, I think, starting to walk to Domino Elementary. But I'm stopped by…

No! It couldn't be! Not-

Then I black out.

{{Jou's POV}}

"I'm-I'm sorry. I have to do this." I sigh, putting a blindfold back over Mokuba's eyes and stuffing something in his mouth. His eyes roll up immediately, passing out. I'm about to cry, and I'm tough… I'm almost never cry. I have to do this, I have to, I keep reminding myself. I uneasily pick the small boy up and carry him to the secret headquarters: a tree. I know, stupid, but I press my thumb to the small oval indented to be there. Immediately, the bark ripples, and I step inside. I uneasily climb down the stairs, the 'door' disappearing behind me. I'm careful not to drop the boy, carefully making sure I don't miss a step. Once I make it to the bottom, I walk to the light switch and turn it on. The room lights up, a cavern of sorts. It's amazing what people can do in their spare time… I place him down in the spot on the floor marked with a big red X. A large cage comes crashing down, and I look away regretfully. I take out my cell phone and dial Rin's number. "Jounouchi. Is he…confined?"

"Y-Yes. Do I just wait, or…?"

"No. We are almost there."

I furrow my brow. "We-?" But he hangs up, an I'm left with an unconscious Mokuba.

{{Seto's POV}}

Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Why? I have to get to Mabry's house- I glance at the clock. 3:30 AM. Good enough.

I bypass the cars in my garage and head right to my motorcycle, and soon enough I'm revving down the empty highway to Mabry's house. I can't let anything happen to Mokuba… or her.

Well, there… I guess that's it! Oh I know it's no use trying to act chipper, I'm down. I'm watching Death Note, and it's helping (Episode 24!), but for some reason I'm not in too much of a good mood. I ran into an old crush of mine on the soccer field, and he watched only the part of my game where I completely failed…. And I have to babysit my brothers tonight, AND I have all of my EOCs next week… But I did have a date to the dance last night, that was fun ;-D AND on top of that, MY CHAPTERS ARE GETTING SO MUCH SHORTER! NOO! And… I know, this is hard to believe… but I am sad to admit that the New Girl is almost… FINISHED. *sighs* Yes, it's true… But I'm fairly sure there will be a sequel! Everything is coming to a close, and it'll all fit together by the end, don't worry! So, check out my Facebook page (mycatsaninja47) and go check out nerdyman77 and kex3! See, NOW I'm in a better mood! See ya!


	16. Sweet 16: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 16: The Beginning of the End

Hi! Sorry I'm not posting chapters very often, but it's EOC week (you know, TCAPS for Tennessee, FCATS for Florida, blah blah). So, thanks sooo much to kex3, I was seriously feeling depressed for some odd reason, but reviews (especially nice ones) always make me happy! ^_^ so, here we go! Let's see if I can get rid of my writer's block! And sorry if I'm a bit... mouthy in this chapter. It's necessary.

[[And PS: I JUST realized I wasn't doing this, so here: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! in any way, this is written for fun (and reviews ^_^) and not for profit.]]

[[Matthew's POV]]

Bored... So bored... I stared absentmindedly at the TV, not paying an ounce of attention to the late night news. I sighed, then spotted my phone. I haven't gotten in touch when Rin all that much since I first saw him… I'll text him! I rolled over and picked up my phone. I then mentally kicked myself: I don't have his number!

Whatever. I got up and wrote a note saying I was on a walk. 4:00 in the morning… where could I go? I decided on the park. So, I changed and put some tennis shoes on, heading to the park.

[[Max's POV]]

So, I didn't sleep that night. At all. So I was wide awake when the doorbell rang at 4:00 in the morning, able to get it right away.

"Hello?" I said sleepily, rubbing my eyes and staring at my late night visitor.

"Hello, I am Seto Kaiba, and I-"

I slammed the door in his face.

[[Seto's POV]]

That bastard!

I knocked furiously on the door. "HEY! I don't know who you are, but I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp, teenage billionaire, and I-"

I was interrupted by an obviously made yawn. "And your point is…?"

I immediately knew he was related to Mabry. "Seriously, I need to get to Mabry! Mokuba, my little brother, was kidnapped by Rin, and-"

"Look, I honestly don't give a crap about your little brother. You hurt my little sister and I-" I lost it at the Mokuba comment. So, naturally, I punched the door super hard.

"LISTEN! MABRY'S IN DANGER AND I JUST WANTED HER TO BE SAFE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL I DID THAT PISSED HER OFF BUT I NEED TO SEE HER RIGHT NOW! PLEASE! I DON'T WANT FOR HER TO GET HURT IN ANY WAY! SHE IS- WAS- IS- WHATEVER, MY BEST FRIEND! My… only friend." I realized that I had said please, and that my voice had cracked and softened at that last part. And I had meant every word of that sentence.

I heard a sigh, and the door slowly opened.

"Ok, I… still don't trust you, but at least I believe you. Mabry's not here right now, though. Come inside."

I followed him inside the quaint house.

"What do you mean she's not here?" I asked skeptically. "She went on a midnight walk with her boyfriend. In the park, I think?" My eyes widened. "Oh crap, oh crapohcrapohcrapohcrap… well, let me explain first."

After I had told him the story, his own eyes were wide. But his shocked expression quickly turned to a sly one, and I could see the resemblance between him and Mabry.

"I have a plan." He said quietly.

[[Mabry's POV]]

My eyes opened, and I looked around. "Where the hell am I?" I muttered, trying to remember… I remembered Jou, and dancing, and… Rin. Those eyes.

"Rin! LET ME GO RIGHT NOW YOU CONCIEVING BASTARD!" I yelled, trying to stand up.

That's when I realized Mokuba was with me.

And we were in a cage.

"Mokuba!" I yelled, rushing to give him a hug. He returned it enthusiastically. "Mabry! You- you were kidnapped too! Rin did this spell-thingy on you, and you were all weird, and then he did something else, and he put you in here with me!"

I rolled my eyes and managed a smile. "Well, thank you very much for the detailed discription of the encounter."

His eyes turned wide. "And… there's one more thing…"

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Well… It's Jou. He… He'?" He answered quickly, and my eyes widened. Then I groaned, sitting down. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but… Kaiba was right." I admitted. Mokuba's brow crinkled, and he said, "Wait… what's wrong?"

I explained hesitaintly, sure he wouldn't believe me. I was right.

"Oh my god, Mabry, of course he didn't do that! Why the hell- sorry, I mean heck- would he do that? You're his ONLY friend! He LIKED you! Like, LIKE liked you! He would NEVER do something like that, even if you did have a boyfriend!"

"He's right, you know." A voice came out of no where, and I almost hit my head on the top of the cage when I jumped in surprise.

"Rin! Why are you doing this?" I yelled, and he stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, you know why. Why do you think Mokuba's here with me?"

Mokuba gasped. "No! I should've known! You're trying to take over Kaiba Corp.! But why Mabry too?"

Rin smirked knowingly and answered smugly, "Because I want him to get here QUICKLY. And because I know even though he loves Mabry, he'll choose Mokuba over her."

I growled, my fists clenched tightly. "You better give me some answers before I wipe that smile right off your face. What do you mean Mokuba's right, and why does it matter if Seto would choose Mokuba over me?"

Rin simply laughed, angering me further. "Oh Mabry," He teased. "You know Seto wouldn't stoop so low as to actually send FANGIRLS after you! I thought you were levelheaded! Of course it was me that sent the fangirls! And also, you're in a cage, remember? I highly doubt you can-"

I closed my eyes, beginning to see red, and concentrated. I then put my fist on one of the bars, like I did with Seto's locker.

If my plan works, I thought, then I should be able to-

The cage's first few bars disappeared, AKA 'opened', and I stepped out. I smiled smugly at Rin's shocked expression. "Surprised? I know more. I also know that you're a sorcerer too, and that you can replicate things with powder. And you can read minds." His expression was priceless, and I would've laughed in a different situation.

His expression turned smug, reflecting mine. "Fine then. If it's a magic fight you want, it's a magic fight you'll get."

{Matthew's POV}

Immediatly, I knew something was wrong. The ground was shaking, but only in a particular spot... And there were noises... Shouts? From underground? I started observing the area where the mini-earthquake was. I noticed there were only two object there- a bench, and a tree. The bench had nothing suspicious about it, so I studied the tree closly. I noticed a small indentation... About the size of a thumb. I smiled. I came to the park for a walk, not an adventure... But if I have to.

I pressed the button, but someone grabbed me from behind and shoved me over.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I have to admit... I was freaking EPIC. I dodged, ducked, rolled, and my magic... I had no freaking idea I could do all that stuff! I somehow summoned WATER, and FIRE, and I even got freaking LIGHTNING to come out of my fingertips! But Rin was equally as good. Probably better. I made sure to create a force field (yeah, I can do that) around Mokuba so he wouldn't get hurt, even though I could tell he was eager to get in the middle of everything. Suddenly, Rin got the upper hand and knocked me down. I tried to just get up and dust myself up like all the other times, but whatever spell he cast must have worked, because I fell right back down, clutching my head. What did he do to me...? The room started getting foggy... And not like distance, like ACTUAL FOG.

"Ah. Seto." I heard Rin say, and my head swiveled around. I saw... Seto. But wait... Something didn't seem right...

"M-" I started to say, but Rin did a spell that silenced me, and made me vanish

"How... nice of you to arrive. But I'm afraid you missed the party!"

[[Mokuba's POV]]

Rin-I thought that was his name- and Mabry fought for hours, and though it hurt to just watch, I was glad I was safe.

So when Rin cast a spell that hurt Mabry, and suddenly made her disappear, I freaked out. Then when Seto came in, I immediately knew something was wrong.

"Seto!"

"Shut up, Mokuba!" The red-haired freak yelled, casting a spell that broke the force field and silenced me.

"I'm here for my brother!" Seto said, his usual glare switched to high.

"Well, I'm afraid you can't have both. You have to give me the company and save your brother, or you refuse and I kill Mokuba. It's fullproof, really." He smirked, and Seto looked... Confused? His usual stoic expression hadn't shown once, and now he was openly showing emotion? Something was up.

"Well, either way, you're not getting Kaiba Corp. I've saved my brother countless times from MUCH more intimidating... opponents. What makes you think you're any different?"

"Because... I've got her." Rin smirked, waving his hand. The spell on Mabry broke, and she came into view. Seto and I gasped.

Mabry looked horrible! Her face was white, and she was groaning. "Mabry!" Seto shouted, his eyes wide. Rin's smirk grew. "Yep. And if someone doesn't save her, she's going to die... And yet Mokuba isn't in danger now is he? Well, now he is." Rin snapped his fingers and lengthy green vines appeared, wrapping around me!

"Mokuba!" Seto screamed, and the vines started suffocating me.

"Tsk, tsk, Seto... Too bad you can't be in two places at once..."

Seto smirked. "Actually, Williams, that's where you're wrong."

Rin raised his eyebrows in mock surprise. "Oh? Whatever do you mean?"

Seto's smirk grew. "Because... I'm not Seto Kaiba."

[[Mabry's POV]]

He knew it. I knew it. So we silently devised a plan.

As soon as Max said it, I stopped my fake pain and jumped up, ready for action. Rin stood there, shellshocked. He was too busy being confused to see Seto hacked away at Mokuba's vines with a knife. "That's right, Rin. I'm not Seto Kaiba. Not a bit. Seto was too busy grieving. You see, he thought you had killed Mokuba, so I made a plan."

I jumped in with a lie, trying to stall. "Yeah. And I knew Jou was a spy all along. Yes, I'll admit, I did love him the entire time, and some times I forgot, but I knew it all along."

Seto freed Mokuba, and they hugged quickly. Suddenly, Rin tensed and smirked.

"I sense other thoughts in the room!" He teased in a singsongy voice. Then he spun around. I smirked behind his back. Just as Max and I had silently planned. I focused my transportation spell on the entrance, and Mokuba appeared quickly before scrambling up the stairs and out into the night.

[[Matthew's POV]]

I held my hands up in the 'I surrender' mode. "Ok, Rin, you got me." I said cheerfully. "I found this place and snuck in. Just trying to see a good show, you know? And yes, I saw the ENTIRE thing. And yes, I probably will report this to the authorities."

Rin narrowed his eyes, but then sprung them open wide. What the heck? I looked into his stormy blue eyes, and suddenly felt myself falling, falling...

[[Seto's POV]]

"Matthew!" I heard Mabry scream, and from my hiding spot I saw her use her magic to catch him before he hit the ground. His face was completely blank, and his glasses had fallen off.

"Matthew?" She called... I tensed. Why did he have to insist on being part of our plan? We all knew he was going to end up getting hurt, but he basically threw himself down the chute with us.

Suddenly he sat up and brushed himself off. "Matthew!" Mabry said with relief, until she saw his eyes.

His eyes were bright red. He looked her over with a grimace and spat, "What do you want, Song?"

She looked at Rin in horror. "Rin you are a cold, heartless bastard. Why would you DO that to someone? I mean, you're hypnotizing innocent people! And to accomplish what? A company? Seriously... It makes. Me. Sick."

Rin looked slightly shocked, and I smiled. That's Mabry all right…

Rin still looked surprised, but his face turned to a mocking one.

"You... Are REALLY stubborn." He said, laughing mockingly. I saw Mabry's fists clench, but knew that she wasn't going to do anything. In fact, it was a signal.

My signal.

Ok. There. Chapter 16. I know, I know, cliffhanger, but it took about a week to write this, so PLEASE cut me some slack. I'll update it as SOON as I can. Check out kex3 and nerdyman77, this is Mabry, signing out! PS it's 4:04 AM and I'm NOT tired! Ok, bye!


	17. Chapter 17: The Final Bargain

Chapter 17: The Final Bargain

Hey guys! I have good news and bad news.

Bad news first, as usual: This chapter is one of the last chapters in the New Girl. This is most likely the last chapter with Rin in it (for this book?), so say good riddance to him!

The good news: there will be a sequel! Yay! Anyway, I forgot to do this before, thank you bbengel, who happens to be my other cousin (other than bacon ninja1209) for favoriting and reviewing, and thank you also CrimsonLaurana, for favoriting the new girl and me as an author! Make sure to give them a warm welcome to our story! Please review, I love reviews, positive feedback means the world to me! ^_^

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Seto might be taking... A LONG vacation... Anyway here we go!

[[Seto's POV]]

When she clenched her fists, I sprung out of my hiding spot and jumped on the redhead maniac. "What the hell are you DOING?" Rin shouted, trying to swat me away like a fly.

"Oh, well since you asked ever so nicely..." I grunted.

Rin growled and tried to pull me down, and I allowed him. But I immediately slung my fist back and punched him in the face.

He held his hand to his face.

"No magic," I teased, smirking. "Ok then. No magic." He agreed, almost like we were... friends? Ew.

I tried to kick him, but he caught my foot and twisted it, leaving me in a vulnerable position for him to punch me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me. "Wow." Matthew butt in sarcastically, smiling smugly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you randomly fell on the ground making ou-"

Mabry shut him up with a kick in the chest with a horrified expression on her face, and we continued fighting.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I'm sorry, I thought to Matthew (yeah, I realized I can transmit thoughts to others brains... You got a problem with that?), but that comment just threw me off in the edge. It made me sick just THINKING about it... Why the hell am I even thinking about it? I suddenly heard a giant WHAM, and I swiveled around just in time to see Seto knock into me! Rin's hands were glowing. "Hey! You said no magic!" Max shouted, and I facepalmed. Why did you have to remind him you were here? "Well, in case you haven't noticed, I don't play fair." Max clenched his fists in rage, and I could sense from his thoughts (which contained some mean words that my mommy wouldn't let me use) that he was pissed.

"Well, I don't play fair either." Max muttered with his teeth clenched. Then he blasted Rin back with a burst of blue that shot from his hand.

My mouth hung open. "Max...?" I said, my eyebrows arched, looking at him expectantly. I was NOT letting this pass.

"Well... I can do magic now, I guess." He shrugged. That wasn't good enough.

"Well, earlier, when I was explaining to you why I was flying, you left out the tiny insignificant detail that YOU ARE A SORCERER!" He hung his head and opened his mouth, but Rin sprung up and he sprung back into action, me running over to Seto. His breathing was shallow, he kept coughing, and his eyes were closing slowly... "No. No, Seto, don't fall asleep. Stay awake. No, no, no! Keep your eyes open!" I slapped him, tried to pry his eyes open, tried to everything... None of them helped. I think I might have actually have hurt him even more... Whoops.

"Seto?" I asked softly, shaking his shoulders. He didn't answer.

Suddenly I heard a cry of pain. I sprung up like spring and snapped around. Max was slumped against a wall, a look on his face that suggested he was in pain.

"Max!" I screamed, but Rin stopped me with a freezing spell. But my anger at the redhead was too strong, and I easily broke it. I helped my older brother up, and focused on healing him. My experimental spell worked partly, and Max seemed to regain a lot of his energy. I looked at him pointedly, transmitting my thoughts to his mind. I read his reply, and nodded slightly.

We had a plan.

[[Max's POV]]

Mabry and I joined hands in a 'ring around the rosy' circle. We both closed our eyes and concentrated every ounce of our strength into our fingertips. Then, when our powers were truly mixed, we unlaced our fingers and pointe them at Rin. "Oh, you think your pansy little magic-"

Then it hit him.

[[Mabry's POV]]

With Rin unconscious (or dead, it didn't really matter), I tried my healing spell on Seto, who was still out cold.

It didn't work.

"SETO?" I was becoming impatient... And worried. I shook his shoulders violently. "Seto... Please wake up... Please... S-Seto..." Tears started dripping down my nose and to the floor. Once again, my eyes were glowing.

The perfect time to sing...

"Sleep, little pigeon,

And fold your wings,

Little blue pigeon

With velvet eyes;

Sleep to the singing

Of mother-bird swinging

Swinging the nest

Where her little one lies."

Suddenly there was a loud CRASH, and Katherine appeared, her hair suddenly chesnut brown. "What did I miss? Did I miss the fight? Who died?" She said frantically, looking around. She spooted me and starting to rush towards me, but kind of got knocked down by Mokuba, who came down the slide after her. "Well I had to do something!" He spluttered before I had even opened my mouth. Katherine resumed her rushing, and this time Jou came down after Mokuba. "You never get used to that." He muttered, rubbing his head. I rushed towards him, my arms open. He did the same, expecting a hug, but instead I swung my arms and punched him in the side.

"Ow!" He shouted, his knees buckling. I added a small kick in the stomach for good measure. "You-lying-bastard!" I muttered, pushing him back down. He smiled that embarrased smile and put his arm behind his head sheepishly. "Yeah, about that-"

"You LIED to me!" I yelled, my voice ringing out through the large underground room. "I just didn't want Seto to break your heart!" He shouted back, and I'll admit I was taken aback. "You- you DIDN'T know about Rin and kaiba Corp?" I asked, not believing him. Now Jou just looked puzzled. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about. I mean, I knew kidnapping Mokuba was weird, but taking over Kaiba Corp... I had no idea!"

I punched him again. "I never said ANYTHING about taking OVER the company! You LIAR!"

His eyes suddenly turned red, and he smiled evilly.

"Fine. You got me." He said, holding his hands up in an 'i sirrender' position. And behind me, I felt something being pushed against my head. A gun.

I sighed. Not again.

I spun around, and there was Rin. "You just NEVER go away, do you?" I nagged him, and suddenly devising a plan.

"Well, why would I?" He asked, feigning surprise. I just narrowed my eyes.

"I mean, first you break my heart in England, then you just happen to 'stumble' into me here in Japan, and then you just HAD to go after my boyf- friend." I said pointedly, then mentally kicked myself in the face several times for stuttering when I mentioned Seto. Rin tightened his grip on the gun, his fingers just barely pulling down on the trigger. My eyes brightened suddenly.

"SETO!" I piped up happily, and Rin turned around. I used the momentary diversion to grab the gun out of his hand and point it to his chest.

"Don't. Move." I growled through clenched teeth.

"You always were a nag, Song. Always clingy. Even now, you still hold on to the chance I might STILL like you." Rin said dismissively, and my hand loosened for a moment before tightening again. "That's not true. I would never love you, not in a million years." I seethed.

"You know it's true, dear. You hold on to every chance of love life throws at you. Probably because there are so little." I almost lost control then. Ok, maybe I DID lose control a LITTLE bit.

"OK. SO YOU BREAK MY HEART, MAKE MY ONLY BOYFRIEND A SPY, RUIN MY FRIENDSHIP WITH SETO, TRY TO KILL ME MULTIPLE TIMES, TRY TO TAKE OVER SETO'S COMPANY, ENDANGER A LITTLE BOY'S LIFE- (Mokuba- heyy! I'm not little!), AND YET YOU STILL MAKE TIME TO POINT OUT MY FLAWS? YOU. MAKE. ME. SICK!" I yelled, and even Rin looked taken aback. That's probably why he didn't see Seto spring up silently behind him and kick him in the back.

[[Seto's POV]]

I woke up to Mabry's yelling. My blurry vision came into focus and looked to the side. And what do I see? An angry looking Matthew peering back at me. I silently elbowed him in the ribs, knocking the air out of him, and then I punched him in the face, knocking him out. (I'm really sorry, Matthew!) Then I sprung up silently and kicked Rin in the back. He doubled over, and I got a hold of him. "Mabry, pull the trigger! Do it now!" I shouted, and Mabry squeezed her eyes shut and tightened her grip. I suddenly spotted Jou, slinking up behind her, a gun of his own in his hand. "Mabry, wat-" I started to shout, but Jou suddenly stopped in his tracks and fell to the ground. I looked behind him, puzzled. Mokuba stood there, with his arm lowered in a 'karate chop' position. "You go Mokuba!" I whooped, then focused back on Mabry. Her resistance was swaying... I knew she wouldn't do it...

Rin suddenly broke free and took out his replication powder. "Oh crap..." I muttered as he created another gun. He pointed it at Mabry, and she dropped the gun. "I can't do it." She moaned, not seeing what Rin was about to do. So, when he pulled the trigger, I dived in front of her. Literally.

"I love you!" I shouted, right before the bullet tore into my arm.

So, there we are! The slightly depressing chapter 17! I have resolved that this story will have 21 chapters. I like the number 21. And so sorry nerdyman77, you get kind of beat up in this chapter XD Kex3, don't worry! And everyone give a big thank you to K5Rakitan, who is a PROFESSIONAL editor and is now reviewing my stories! PRFESSIONALLY! Yay! So, see you in 18, my story is finally an adult! *sniffs* they grow up so fast...

P.S. If you watch Death Note, you may just be extremely epic.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Hey guys! Like I said, this story is now an adult! It can like legally drive! So, here we go! Thanks for all the nice reviews! I've gotten so many! Oh, how I love being sarcastic!

[[Mabry's POV]]

I swear, the world switched to slomo. I turned around, and my view was blocked by Seto... And then the gunshot. I screamed his name, and Seto screamed something too… Oh my god he said 'I love you'. And as he fell, the world returned to normal.

"SETO!" I screamed, and he hit the ground with a thud, clutching his arm and moaning. I rushed over to him, and Katherine followed. "I'm a nurse… Let me do this…" She muttered, while I was blubbered like an idiot. Wait a second… I relized. This is Rin'S fault!

"YOU!" I roared, charging towards the redheaded villainous creep. He had a horrified expression on his face, and he looked at the gun in shock.

"I- Oh my god- I didn't mean- I-" He spluttered crazily, and I punched him in the face.

Everything changed then.

He fell to the ground, and he… changed. This misty weird spirit… thing rose out of his open mouth and charged towards me. I ducked, and it went through the wall. It didn't come back.

Immediately, Jou's eyes cleared to his normal blue, and Matthew sat up, rubbing his head.

"Ow…" They both muttered, sitting up. I ignored them and went straight to Seto. Or at least, I MEANT to. My body wanted to go somewhere, but my heart took me towards the unconscious Rin. "Rin?" I said softly, leaning in towards him to examine him. He was breathing…

I slapped him, and his eyes shot open. "What the hell was that fo…" He stopped mid-sentence when he spotted me. "M-Mabry?" He said warily, squinting his eyes. "Y-Y-YES." I said, regaining my composure. "And 'M-Mabry' is the one that is going to ARREST you."

Rin shook his head and looked at me as if he hadn't heard me correctly. "a-Arrest me? What are you talking about? Where the hell am I?" He asked. I narrowed my eyes. Is he lying…? I decided to find out.

I squeezed my eyes shut and focused. Rin never found out I could read minds like him, so this should work… I read his thoughts.

What the hell is she doing here? Oh god, is she mad at me? Where am I? What happened? Last time I remember, Mabry ran out the hallway on that first day here, and now… I'm here? This doesn't make any sense!

My eyes widened. "You-you're really… changed." I exclaimed softly, and he gave a puzzled expression. "Ok…? Why is everyone over there?" He asked, pointing to the group with… Seto! Oh god, Seto!

I rushed over, tearing up again. This time Rin followed me. "What the heck is he-" I cut Mokuba off. "He's changed. Now how's Seto?"

"Not so good. It looks like te bullet pierced his upper arm, but it may have also affected his chest when he hit the ground, adding to the blow. I'm sorry to say this, but… he could die."

My eyes widened and I got a crazy idea. "Here." I picked Seto up, ignoring all surprised exclamations from Katherine. I focused on the hospital with all my will power. North Street Hospital…. North Street Hospital… Oh crap. That's the one in-!

Too late. We disappeared.

[[Seto's POV]]

I squinted my eyes open. Pain in my arm and chest ripped through me almost immediately, causing me to bite my lip.

"Oh god, Seto! You're awake!" A voice exclaimed… Mabry's voice. "M….abry?" I said weakly, and managed to open my eyes all the way. "Where… are we?" [[haha, I'm writing this next part DURING SCHOOL!]]

Mabry looked from side to side uneasily. "Well..." She said, stretching out the well.

"Mabry... Where are we? This isn't the hospital in Domino..."

"Well..." She repeated. "We're kind of... In Britain?"

My eyes widened. "How the- ow- hell did we get to- OW- freaking England?"

Mabry bit her lip, looking genuinely sorry. "'rehere?"

I eventually deciphered what she said. "Oh." I replied intelligently. Suddenly, there was a bright flash, and Max appeared, with Katherine, Jou, Mokuba Matthew, Rin, Yuugi, Honda, and Otogi, all holding onto each other.

"Guys! You knew where I went?" Mabry exclaimed, Max smirked. "Correction: I knew where you went."

Suddenly I realized: "Why the hell is Rin here?" I managed to croak, failing when I tried to sound intimidating. Mabry was about to answer when Jou burst out, "I was wonderin' the same thing! Look, I have no idea what happened, but that guy should be KILLED!"

Rin looked worried. "Guys, what are you-"

"He's CHANGED, guys. I read his mind."

This received confused looks from Otogi, Matthew, Rin, and Katherine.

"You... Read... My mind?" Rin said slowly, obviously very confused.

"Did you guys not see the wispy spirit thing that flew out of him when I punched him?" Mabry asked, and my eyes widened. "Mabry..." I said slowly, but was cut off by Katherine.

"I didn't see it."

"Me neither."

Max just stood there. "I did." He said quietly. "And I know what it is."

Mabry looked shocked. "What the hell is it then?" She spluttered. I chose this time to tell her myself, but Max and I ended up saying different things at the same time.

"It's a feirfiend."

"It's a Kasai akuma"

So, there's chapter 18! I know, I know, SHORT chapter, but if I'm going to have 21 chapters I need to make them shorter. Spooky, eh? Sorry kex3, I know how much you wanted Rin to die, but I won't say he doesn't yet... You'll just have to see! And also, give a big ol' thanks to bntjammer, who subscribed to my story! :D And also a big thanks to Naama and David, who just started reading, and Mrs. Stone, who is letting me write this during language arts! See ya!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Hey guys! It literally has not been a full minute since I wrote 'ya' on chapter 18 XD so, here we go!

[[Rin's POV]]

I honestly have no freaking idea what happened. One minute I was watching Mabry leave the school, the next I'm underground in the park, having just shot the CEO of Kaiba Corp! And now two guys are arguing over what was POSSESSING me? What the hell is going on here?

"Woah, woah, WOAH." Mabry Broke up the argument.

"A firefiend... Like, a FIERFIEND? And what's a Kasai...akuma?"

Kaiba and Max both nodded.

"Ok, I should at least have SOME say in this." I butted in, and all eyes were on me. "First of all, I have no idea what a Kasai akuma is, and second of all, I have no idea what a fierfiend is."

Mabry took a deep breath and began explaining. "A fierfiend... Well first of all, remember in Britain, in fourth grade, the Slenderman legend?"

I nodded. How could I forget? That legend scared the crap out of me!

"Well, a fierfiend is another paranormal... thing. It's a spirit that takes control of people's bodies and goes after the highest position of power in that area, and tries to take over it. It eventually... Well, let's just say that it doesn't keep one host for long." My eyes widened. "So... It kills them?" I asked. She nodded, and Max added, "It's only vanquished when some... special person does physical damage to it."

Mabry obviously didn't know that one. "What? But... I kicked him in the chest last week!" I realized something: "Wait... I remember randomly getting up and kissing you, and then blacking oit again!"

Mabry and Max's brows furrowed. "So... It went back into you." Max observed, his hand on his chin. "I guess." I shrugged, and for the first time since the argument, Kaiba spoke up. "Kasai akuma is the Japanese term for fierfiend." Mabry and I nodded in understanding. "Soo... Is Kaiba going to be OK?" Mokuba butted into the conversation. "That's what I'm here to find out." A new voice came into the picture, and a doctor came into the room.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I refused to leave Seto's side. The doctor and the nurse pestered me, tried threatening to call my parents, and other stuff like that, and I ended up transmitting thoughts into their minds saying, 'Well, I guess it's fine…'

"Well, I guess it's fine…" They both said at the exact same time, their voices like robots. It was hard for me to stifle a giggle. They then returned to normal, checking on Seto's arm and chest.

I watched the entire time with a concerned look on my face. Seto had fallen asleep holding my hand with his uninjured arm, though, which made me happier. But, of course, the doctors just had to inspect that arm too, and under different circumstances I would've fought them to the death for it (For some reason, kex3, I thought you'd like that). I gave it to them, though.

After about 20 minutes of inspection and doctory stuff, they came to a conclusion. "He'll have to stay in the hospital for about a week… But he may have to get surgery…"

I bit my lip, then released it when I realized it was a good opportunity for Max to look for a house. And the fact that Seto was a billionaire. "Ok." I said, and the doctors went outside to spread the news with my friends.

"Seto…" I whispered, leaning in towards him. He slowly opened his eyes. "What? What happened? I'm going to die, right? Sure feels like it." He muttered, and I cracked a smile. "You're going to be fine… surgery and stuff, but-"

"Wait… surgery?"

"Yeah. It's fine, though. You are a billionaire, after all?" I responded, worried that he wouldn't agree. But instead, one of his rare, non-smirky smiles appeared on his face. "It's true… you know, I am Seto Kaiba." I grinned, and then I remembered why I had woken him up. "I woke you up just to say… I love you too."

[[Jou's Pov]]

I walked in very confused. I had a feeling we weren't in a relationship anymore… since apparently I got hypnotized and stuff. So, I can't say I was surprised when I walked in on them kissing.

"So… is ol' Moneybags going to be all right?" I kind of interrupted. They broke apart, both looking sheepish, but then Mabry responded, "Yeah! We- ahem, sorry, me and Max and Katherine, will have to stay for a week or so, and Seto will have to get surgery…" The first statement caused an exclamation from Mokuba and Rin.

"I want to see my old school!" Rin protested, while at the same time Mokuba complained, "I want to stay with my brother!"

Mabry let out a long, melodramatic sigh. "Finneeeeeeee." She drawled, a playful grin on her face. Her answer earned a whoop from both the boys as they high-fived. I was still suspicious of that ginger… but if Mabry and Mokuba trusted him, I guess I did too…

"Wait… then how are we getting back?" Otogi inquired.

"I'll take them." Rin offered, and we said our goodbyes for now. Mabry pulled me aside to talk to me.

"I hope you understand…?" She said, looking both guilty and expectant at the same time. I sighed and cracked a small smile and responded, "I guess. I just can't stay mad at you! Still friends?"

She grinned and leaned in, surprising me when she kissed me on the cheek. "Still friends. Don't worry."

Then I grabbed hold of Yuugi, Otogi, and Honda, and Honda grabbed onto Rin. Rin shouted out, "Domino City Park!" (I know, I know, Harry Potter FTW), and the hospital disappeared around us in a bright flash of green.

[[Mokuba's POV]]

I liked this Rin guy. You know, the good one. He appeared again, this time alone, and he ruffled my hair. "So… want a tour of London by one of its natives?" He asked, winking. I looked at Seto with my big 'please-big-brother-I-really-wanna-do-this' eyes. He sighed. "Mokuba, I'm not sure if I can trust him… he did kind of… shoot me." Seto said coldly.

Rin looked genuinely guilty and Mabry looked at Seto with an offended look on her face. "Seto, I told you- he's changed. You know- the fierfiend?"

"But I just- and he-" Seto sighed."Fine. Go ahead, Mokuba. But Rin, if you even jokingly insult or threat my brother, so help me, I'll-"

Mabry pushed him jokingly, then gasped as Seto winced in pain. "Oh God, I'm so sorry-"

Rin took my hand and led me out of the hospital room, leaving Seto and Mabry to their quarrel.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I finally (and quite, reluctantly, I might say) agreed with Seto and booked a VERY nearby hotel for 2 weeks. He didn't know it yet, but when he gets out of that hospital... He's going to have the best week of his life.

Soo... Chapter 19 is done! And good news! The story has been lengthened to 24 chapters! Whoopee! And then to get started on the sequel...! Yay! Review please! It means a lot! And also check out kex3 and nerdyman77! They rock! K, this is Mabry, signing outsies!


	20. Chapter 2O: The Tour

Chapter 2O

Hey guys! I'm super exhausted because I just won a soccer game! Woo hoo! So, here we go!

[[Rin's POV]]

I was determined to clear my name. I'm NOT Kira- I mean the fierfiend! [[And there's the obligatory Death Note reference. I never thought I'd stoop that low :P]] [[And there's the Yugioh Abridged reference. I never thought I could get that awesome :P]]

Anyways, I wanted to at least give the kid a good time. So, I took him to the Big Ben. He had the most epic time ever there. After a complimentary tour from yours truly, I decided to visit my grandparents, introduce them to Mokuba.

"Helloo?" I called, ringing the doorbell to the quaint little house. A familiar elderly man opened the door. "Gramps!" I said, and he laughed that booming laugh of his.

"Rin, my boy!" My grandpa said. We hugged, and he invited me in. When he spotted the eleven-year-old kid follow me through the door, his mouth twitched into his familiar smile. "I believe I've seen him before on the news... That wouldn't be THE Mokuba Kaiba, brother of SETO Kaiba?" He inquired slyly, looking at me. I rolled my eyes and chuckled. Gramps was always watching the news. Grandma was the active one.

"Actually, it is. I was actually taking him on a complimentary tour of London when we decided to stop by." I grinned, and Grandpa slapped me on the back. "Well, I can't say I'm surprised that my brother is rubbing elbows with Seto Kaiba!" He boomed, and Mokuba hid behind my back, shy. The old man bent down and peered behind me. "Why hello there. I won't bite, don't worry!" He chuckled, and Mokuba cautiously wandered out, smiling. "Are you like him?" He asked, pointing to me. My grandfather furrowed his brow, and Mokuba continued. "You know... Pew, pew!" The boy acted like he was shooting things from his hands. Suddenly, my grandfather's expression changed entirely. He was suddenly serious as he led me to his tidy little living room. "Well, Meredith is out playing tennis, so I suppose it's safe to tell you."

Ok, now I'm confused...? I thought, and surprisingly, I heard Grandpa's voice sort of... transmit back into my head! It's ok. You'll get it soon.

[[Seto's POV]]

The surgery was scheduled for the next day, so when late afternoon came, Mabry had to go. "So, Mokuba and Rin are staying in the same hotel room as me. Don't worry, there are two beds, Mokuba can sleep with me if he wants." Mabry reassured, and I relaxed a bit. I could tell she was as cautious of Rin (and basically this whole situation) as I was. She kissed me softly and left the room slowly. I really didn't trust this 'new Rin' at all. I was bearing with it for Mabry's sake... And I might not even be able to do that for long. I was actually really worried about Mokuba. In fact, I was so worried, the only things stopping me from getting up and getting him myself were the hospital workers and the fact that I didn't know where the two were. I sighed and used my good arm to pick up my phone from the stand thing beside my bed. This is going to be a loooong afternoon...

[[Rin's POV]]

I got into my car, Mokuba right beside me. We were both silent most of the way home, mulling things over. My grandfather... I tried to process. Is a secret sorcerer guardian? I shrugged. Well, it's probably the most normal thing that's happened so far. I decided to let it go.

We pulled up to the relatively fancy hotel. "Room L... Room L..." I muttered to myself as we entered the elegant doors to the wide lobby inside.

"How can I help you men today?" A nice lady behind the front desk asked when we approached. "Did you hear that, Rin? She called us 'men'!" Mokuba whispered, tugging on my shirt. The lady smiled kindly down at the boy, but then her eyes widened. "You-you're M-Mokuba Kaiba... Mr. Kaiba hasn't seen any trouble with our hotel lately, has he? We are a 4-star hotel and-"

I stopped her with a chuckle. "No, no... We're just looking for a room. Room L, please." She nodded quickly and briskly looked the room up. "I-I'm sorry sir, but Room L is occupied by-"

"Mabry Song. Yes. I know. Come on, let's go." Mokubs [[My accidental new nickname for Mokuba… :D explained, and I could hear the Kaiba in him when he said that. Well, so did the lady, so she hurried to give us the room key. We made it to the elevator before we both burst out laughing. Mokuba was almost crying when we made it to floor 3. "Room room I, room R, room A, man, these rooms are in a weird order... Ah! Room L!" I said triumphantly, entering the key card in the lock. It beeped and unlocked. I opened the door slowly and peered inside. "Hello?" I called, cautiously, and Mabry's voice responded. I swung the door open all the way and strolled in, past a portrait of an apple and the bathroom, and into an absolutely awesome room. "Hey," Mabry greeted us, smiling. "Oh my god! This is SO COOL!" Mokuba exclaimed, jumping on one of the water beanbags. I suddenly realized something. "Where are Max and Katherine?" I asked, confused. Mabry's expression turned thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! They said they would meet us as the Polo tonight!" She squealed, and I felt like joining her. The Polo! Oh my god! I loved that place! It's like a British Chuck E Cheeses, but for teenagers and kids. Mokuba will love this place!

"Come on, let's go!" Mokuba cried excitedly, not knowing what it was but eager to go anyway.

"Come on, Mokuba. We don't have to be there until 8:00. We need you to get a shower and stuff!" Mabry giggled, and Mokuba readily agreed. He's just the most epic kid ever isn't he? I smiled a half smile and started unpacking my bag that we got when Mokuba and I teleported back for a bit on our tour.

"Hey! No fair! One sec." Mabry protested, and disappeared in a puff of lime green smoke. I chuckled and shook my head... oh Mabry... I hope we can still be friends.

Thanks! There's chapter 2O! SO SORRY it's been so FREAKIN long, but I've got end of the year crap to do. Ever wonder why teachers are just like, "Oh look, it's the end of the year! I'm going to miss you so mu-PROJECTS PROJECTS REPORT PROJECTS!"? Yeah, me too. Check out kex3 and nerdyman77! See ya!


	21. Chapter 21: The Big News

Chapter 2l: the Big News

Hey guys! Can you believe the story's almost OVER? then it's sequel time! Sorry for all the Death Note references in 2O, by the way. I was watching these adorable flash videos at the time, and it just seemed necessary. Here we go! Enjoy your surprise, kex3! ;)

[[Mabry's POV]]

Oh my god. Polos? I haven't been there since 8th year!

I squealed like a little kid again as I packed my bags, now back in my room in Japan. We were staying for two weeks, after all. I finished and flashed back, appearing across the room from Rin, who was shirtless.

"Gah!" I screamed, and he jumped. "Knock next time, will ya?" The redhead teenager joked, pulling a new, blue shirt on.

"Well, at least we weren't switched in that situation!" I nagged, wagging a finger at him. He laughed, then said, "Well..."

I used magic to punch him on the shoulder, looking sternly at him.

"Oh, if it's a magic fight you want, it's a magic fight you'll get." He repeated, narrowing his eyes playfully, and I couldn't help but shiver. The way good Rin said it was so... different. Better. But still freaky.

I laughed all the same as he shot a magic snowball at me.

I narrowed my eyes and smiled slyly. "Oh, a snow day? Let's just see what I can do with this..."

We were so busy shooting 'snowballs' at each other, we didn't even notice a fully dressed Mokuba coming out of the bathroom, his hair resembling a frizzy black mop.

"Ok, so when- oh cool, magic snow!" He exclaimed, and we spent the rest of the time having a snowball fight, Mokuba and Rin versus me. I think I'm not the only one that likes this Rin a lot more than the old one...

[[Max's POV]]

Where are they? I thought, looking at my watch. 8:08... Come on, sis...

Suddenly they burst through the door, and I sighed with relief. Katherine touched my arm. "What's wrong? You've been acting so wound up..." She asked, worried. I sighed. "I don't know. I guess I don't fully trust-"

"Max!" Mabry called, waving. She plowed me into a hug, and I chuckled. She quickly pulled away and grabbed Mokuba's hand. "Come on, Mokubs! Let's go!" She said happily, and they took off. I smiled and shook my head as Katherine followed them. That left only Rin and me.

"...I really have changed, you know." He said quietly, and I sighed. "I know. I told her that... Well, here. Don't tell anyone."

[[cue supersecret whispered scene]]

Rin's eyes grew wide and his face broke into a huge grin. "Wow. Ok." He said, and rushed off to join the others. I smiled slightly, planning out what was going to happen. I sighed and took a bite of pizza. Here we go...

[[Mabry's POV]]

After hours of epic funtime and awesomeness, we were exhausted. I was about ready to fall asleep, but Max drove us somewhere I recognized really well.

The London Eye.

Katherine and I squealed at the same time, and Mokuba just looked dumbfounded. Rin shot me a knowing smirk, and I was momentarily confused, but too excited to worry about it.

We waited in the surprisingly short line, and eventually got on board. Max did some 'convincing' (mind placing) and for some reason got us an entire bubble...thing to ourselves except for the female tourist, who was about Max's age. As the tour went on, she kept trying to flirt with Max, and about a quarter of the way through he suddenly kissed Katherine just to shut the lady up. The ride was amazingly beautiful. We reached the top and stopped, as usual.

I gazed out at London with shining eyes, then focused on Max as he got everyone's attention by clearing his throat loudly. Rin's growing smirk grew wider, and I knew what was happening suddenly. Still not sure, I completely shut my brain out from any mind reading.

"Katherine..." He said, and, never being the mushy type, pulled out a box and opened it. Inside was a gorgeous... ruby... crystal...Pokeball ring?

"I would really enjoy it if we could get married sometime," Max said, trying to be casual, but blushed anyway. Katherine's mouth was in a wide-open-mouth grin, and she quickly put on the ring. Tears swelled up in her eyes and she nodded. I squealed, and Mokuba cheered. I burst out laughing, not at them, but at the pissed off looking tour guide. Then tears started running down my cheeks too and I ran in to hug them. Only after my big brother and my soon-to-be sister in law (it feels AWESOME saying that!) kissed very thoughtfully. So, when the oppertunity finally opened up for a bear hug, I took it with full stride. We all ended up a laughing heap on the floor, Mokuba somehow included. Katherine and I were crying and hugging, and Rin and Max high fived and man hugged.

It gets better.

Rin got it on tape!

[[Katherine's POV]]

It was the best night of my life. We drove home singing the Pokemon theme song, and some old camp songs, my engagement ring (OMFGIMGETTINMARRIED) glinting in the moonlight. But it gets better.

Max bought us a summer/winter house.

His old house.

[[Mabry's POV]]

Oh my gosh. Max got our old house back?

"How?" I interrogated, and he shrugged. "Something about the house being haunted." He said it dismissively, but I could tell what we were both thinking, without mind reading.

Angel.

Now, kex3, there's your surprise ;)! Hope you enjoyed!

PS: I have a Netbook now (a mini laptop) so I can post chapters easier! Yay! See ya!


	22. Chapter 22: The Surgery

Chapter 22: The Surgery

Hey guys! Here's chapter 22! Not much longer until the sequel!

I do NOT own Yugioh, if I did, Seto might disappear for a bit... Anyway, on with the story!

And a quick PS, Seto is a LOT more in character this time, thank god!

[[Seto's POV]]

I was greeted by the whole crowd first thing in the morning. They were basically running over each other, telling me what happened, and I'll admit, I didn't process any of it. Something about the London Eye, and a ring, and Katherine and Max-

Wait.

"Wait… you guys are getting married?" I asked stupidly, and they must have been too excited to notice my ignorance because they just nodded eagerly. "Yeah! And he's gonna invite all of us and Mabry's going to be the head bridesmade and I'm going to be the ring bearer!" okuba rambled on, and I smiled slightly. "And Rin's going to be the best man!"

Luckily, I didn't visibly tense. I glanced uneasily at Rin, and was surprised to find him staring right back at me. He's reading my mind, I thought, and he gave me a slight nod, his face expressionless, but his eyes pleading. Suddenly, a new… voice…thing… "entered" my mind. I really have changed it said, and I knew Rin was trying to convince me. But I'm Seto Kaiba. I don't fall easily.

I don't trust you. One moment you're shooting me and getting punched in the face by Mabry, and the next you're visiting me in the hospital and you're the best man to her brother's wedding? I somehow fail to see the tact in your plan.

I could tell Rin was mulling it over, trying t decide. I wasn't going to let him get through to me. Even if it turned out he was good, I'd never trust him.

Then his response came. I get it. I was horrible. I kidnapped your brother, and your girlfriend, and I tried to take over your company… wow. Tha fierfiend was horrible. I'm not surprised you don't trust me… *sigh* (I didn't even know a voice in your mind could sigh) you're right. I'm just going to have to face the fact that you're never letting me near your brother again. I'll just stay in Britain when you go to Japan and live with my-

"No!" Mabry's voice rung out aloud. I cursed under my breath. She could freaking hear us!

"Seto, Rin really has changed. You HAVE to trust me on this!" She saw me flinch slightly at the word 'trust' and kneeled down to me. The next words she said were soft, gentle. "I know it's hard for you, Seto. Know what it's like to lose someone you love, to try to return your life to normal afterwards, facing the fact that things will never go back to the way they were. But I put my head up and moved forward. Ou have t learn to move on, to trust. I'm sorry, but you're treating everyone other than Mokuba like they were responsible for what happened to you. They aren't, Seto. You have to learn to trust. The way you're acting… I feel like you don't even trust me."

The last words came out as a whisper. Halfway through, everyone had left the room to give us some privacy. A tear ran down Mabry's cheek, and I raised my good arm up to her face.

"Mabry. You know I trust you. You know that… I love you." I said uneasily, my eyes dating side to side.

"Seto! Even when you say you love me, you say it uncertaintly, as if someone is watching you! Will you ever learn?" Mabry said, her eyes full of sadness. Oh no… she completely misunderstood…

"Mabry! No no no! That's not what I meant! It's just that… well… Once, a while ago-"

I was interrupted by a doctor, who looked surprised to see Mabry. "Mr. Kaiba, it's time for your surgery. Ma'm, you will have to wait outside in the waiting room. Since this is only a minor surgery on your arm and part of your side, you'll be able to go home tomorrow."

I was about to protest, but Mabry grabbed my arm.

"It's ok… I'll just go. See you later."

[[Mokuba's POV]]

The things Mabry said scared me a little bit. I was glad that we went outside to keep their privacy. Eventually a doctor went in, and Mabry cam out looking sad.

"What's wrong, Mabry?" I asked. She just shook her head and faked a smile. "Nothing… nothing, Mokuba. Let's go see some more sites, k? I'll take you to the London Zoo!"

If Mabry could feign excitement, I could too. "Sure! Let's go, Mabry! Just you, me, and Rin, ok? Max and Katherine can plan their wedding in peace."

Max and Katherine agreed, Max looking uneasy. Rin just tried to hide the very worried expression on his face as he took my other hand (Mabry having grabbed my first). "Come on, Mokubs. Let's go see some animals." He smiled, and at least his was real. I showed him a real smile too. "Yeah. Let's go." I said, and we took off running.

[[Mabry's POV]]

At least seeing the old zoo took my mind off things for a bit. I was still really hurt, how Seto said that… he just wouldn't trust anyone, I suppose… no one but Mokuba. I honestly don't know how I felt about the fact that my boyfriend doesn't trust me, and that he wasn't even sure if he loved me! He did say it with feeling when he jumped in front of me… but that was on the moment, I've done impulsive things like that. So the zoo was a good distraction for me.

Afterwards, I heard my old phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and read the collar ID. Pressing the 'call' button, I held it up to my ear and said, "Hello?"

"Hello, Miss Song?" An official sounding voice asked, and we had a conversation. Eventually I bid him goodbye and hung up. "Hey, guys, Seto's surgery is done." I declared quietly. Mokuba let out a cheer and Rin smiled. We got in the car and drove towards the hospital.

We rushed into the hospital room, where Seto was still out cold from anesthesia. "Well, you got here quick." The nurse pointed out, and my brother and soon-to-be sister in law burst in the door shortly after. "How long before he wakes up?" Mokuba asked, looking down at his brothers face with shining eyes.

"Well, the surgery was a huge success, and it's been almost three hours, so he should be up any minute now!"

Max touched Katherine's arm and looked at me pointedly. "Maybe we should give Mokuba some time with his brother alone before we butt in and-"

A voice interrupted him. "Actually, I'd prefer to see Mabry alone first."

Seto! He's awake!

I rushed over to him an the rest left, Mokuba nodding with understanding.

"S-Seto..." I started, but he interrupted me. "Mabry, when I was 16, I fell in love with a girl named Jiru. She liked me back, an we started 'dating', but then they captured her to use against me. Yes. I gained the company whe I was 14. That's not the point. The point is, I've had problems telling girls my feelngs, because I'm scared something will hapened to them."

I was... speechless. "Seto..." I repeated, in a completely different tone of voice. He didn't say anything,just stared at the creme-colored wall in front of him. Suddenly, I rushed up and kissed him. his eyes were wide for a moment, then relaxed. We were just like that for a while, and then we seemed to remember that we were kissing and broke apart.

"I'm so sorry." I whispered. He just smiled. "Well, I am Seto Kaiba, I never forgive people... but guess I can make an exception."

[[Mokuba's POV]]

I smiled as I oh so politely eavesdropped in n their conversation. Dawwwwwwwwwww, I thought. Mabry walked out the door smiling. "Come on, Mokubs. Le's go see your brother." she pushed the door open further, inviting me in. I sprinted in, and gave him the biggest bear hug he'd ever gotten. I made sure I only tackled his god side and arm, and he smiled. "I missed you too, lil' guy." Seto chuckled. "Now let's go somewhere. Just the three of us. I personally think we should celebrate."

So, there we go! I'm facebook chatting kex3 at the moment actually, I loce that we have a fater way to communicate with each other now :D Anyway, like mycatsaninja47 on facebook, blah blah blahbity balh blah... yeah. See ya!


	23. Chapter 23: Wrapping it Up

Yay!Chapter freaking 23! OMG ONE MORE CHAPTER TO GO! Don't forget to complete my poll :D Here it is, I'm ending up the story with a big BANG of conclusion, and 24 is just covering mostly everything, and some fluff... Here we go!

[[Seto's POV]]

The next week was awesome. Mabry took me everywhere, from the London Eye to Sketch, a really cool, quirky restauraunt. And my brother and girlfriend worked really hard to make me a disguise, so I didn't have to worry about paparratzi.

After the first week, Mokuba got really homesick, so Mabry took him hme and appeared back.

"Don't worry. He's safe at home with Isono. He'll be fine." Mabry reassured me. Unlike before, I was completely relaxed and sure that he would be safe.

A sudden knock pierced the silence in our hotel room. "Hello?" Mabry called, making a move towards the door. She opened it, an there was a bright flash. I blinked, trying to get the spot out of my vision, but then anther flash. And another. And another.

"Mabry, get in here NOW." I said, and she ran back towards me. The crowd of cameras followed her. "OH MYGOD! SETO KAIBA!" I heard shouts, and I grabbed Mabry's han. "So much for a relaxing week in London," She muttered, before grabbing her bag (I already gripped mine tightly), rushing out the fire escape, and teleporting us back to Japan.

"Seto! Why're you back so early...?" Mokuba grinned, rushing up to hug me. I sighed and set down my bag.

"Something... came up." I grumbled, and grudgingly allowd my brother to hug me. Mabry was right... so much for relaxing...

"what kind of something?" Mokuba questioned, his usual nosy self. I tried to think (Mokuba aways gets worried when I talk about Papparazzi for some reason), then suddnely got a quite true one. "I haven't gone to work in... weeks, really. I have to catch up."

But I was slightly irratated when the vice chief secretary informed me that we got all the week's work done for me, and that no new orders had come in for quite some time. The only thing that happened was that the vice president had sort of... up and left. That gave me an idea, so, naturally, I decided to visit the Songs. Not for Mabry... well, yes for Mabry, but for a different reason nonetheless.

The door opened before I had knocked twice. Katherine stood in the doorway, smiling. "Hey, Mr. Kaiba! Come on in, Mabry's here."

"This is for business matters... but I suppose I could fit something in my schedule." I said, and she smiled slightly. "You know, for a heartless man, you sure do make a great boyfriend." She oked, and led me through t Mabry's room. I veered out of course to the living rom, where Max was lounging on the brown leather couh, reading the...classifieds. I smirked. Perfect.

"Hey Max!" I greeted him, sitting down on the couch across from his. He smiled. "Hey, Sets! Is it ok if I call you that?"

"No."

"Ok, then, Mr. Kaiba, what brings you to talk to me this fine afternoon?" He said, and I eyed the newspaper he was reading. He glanced down at it. "Oh. This? Yeah. I've been looking for a job, recently, and-"

I slipped something out of my briefcase and slapped it on the coffee table between us. "Fill it out. there's an opening." I said simply, then closed my briefcase, and let myself out, heading back to the mansion for dinner.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I sighed and fell back on my bed, making a slight swoosh of air as I came into contact. So bored... I looked at the clock and groaned.

Too late to do anything... too early to go to sleep... I sighed again. I felt like a prisoner, staying on the bed. I could get up, but what was there to do? Just like a prisoner...

Suddenly, my oh-so-cheerful thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. No, not the door... the window. And it wasn't a knock... my room was on the second floor! "Come down here! We're bored!" Rin called, and I chuckled. I grinned and opened the window, jumping out of it onto the ground with only a soft thud. No one question how I did it. I was expecting only one, but instead finding many. The entire crowd, to be exact: Jou, Anzu, Yuugi, Otogi, Honda, Matthew, Rin, and... Mokuba?

"Mokuba?" I inquired, kneeling down. "What are you doing here alone?"

A voice answered my question. "He's not alone."

. . .Seto? He emerged from behind a tree, and held his arms out with a knowing smirk. I rushed up and met him in a hug. This was followed by a quick kiss. I looked around the group, observing their reactions. Yuugi was smling slightly, Otogi rolled his eyes, Jou loked like he'd seen it all before, Anzu gasped, Matthew looked vaguely surprised, Rin was shaking his head and grinning, and Mokuba was smiling from ear to ear.

"So... Seto's here. That puts a damper on things. How do we do something fun now?" Jou whined, and Seto shot him a glare. "Jou, since when did you call me 'Seto'?" He spat, and Jou smirked his reply.

"I don't know, Seto... when did you start calling me Jou?"

Seto's eyebrows furrowed and I could tell his face was about to flush.

"So anyway, even with Seto here, we're going to do something fun! Any ideas?" I clapped my hands together and asked. Mokuba immedatly bursted out an answer. "The carnival!"

I shook my head and laughed, ruffling Mokuba's moplike hair. "Silly, it's the middle of the night. There aren't any carnivals open!"

Seto stepped up. "Actually, the Kaiba Corp jet can take you basically everywhere, and there's a fairly large carnival going on in America right now..." He remarked quietly. His brother whooped, and we shushed him before continuing on with this idea. We eventually agreed, though everyone was skeptical over the reason why Kaiba would let us use his private jet!

We really did have an epic time at the carnival in New York City. But eventually our time turned to morning, so we sped back to Japan in my boyfriend's private jet. Wow... never thought I'd say that. Anyway, I rushed to my house and was about to open the door when a hand on my shoulder stopped me.

I turned around and looked up at Seto. His expression was soft, not at all the cruel CEO with no heart. It was really... adorable. I smiled softly, and he returned it. "Mabry... I really do love you." He whispered, and I felt myself hesitate before I replied "I know." How can I be absolutely sure, though? He knows I can read minds... why would he do that to me anyway? He's Seto Kaiba... but maybe that's why I'm suspicious...

All suspicions were blown out of the water with his next statement.

"I would give up Kaiba Corp for you."

[[Seto's POV]]

What I said was absolutely 100% true. Mabry stared at me, her mouth gaping. Her expression eventually settled, though, and she just looked confused. "You... really mean that." she stated quietly, a look of disbelief on her face. I took both of her hands in mind. "You know I did. Because it's true. Let's walk."

I led her through the still-sort of-busy streets. Japan never sleeps, does it? I asked myself, and Mabry shrugged.

"I guess not." She answered my thought question, but then her eyes widened and she blushed. "Sorry. I really have to stop doing that." She muttered sheepishly. I smiled and put my right arm around her, my left in my pocket, just walking down the sidewalk next to bustling cars. Suddenly there was a flash behind us. Then another. Then another.

"MR. KAIBA! Is it true that THAT is your girlfriend?" A voice asked. I turned, Mabry along with me. "Ok. You got me." I said, smirking, putting my hans up in surrender mode. "I have a girlfriend! And her name is July Stark!"

[[Mabry's POV]]

He turned and winked at me, and I felt mysel... changing. My hair was suddenly... shorter? And I looked down at my clothes. Since when was I wearing a ruffled white blouse andvery short khaki shorts? I struggled to just go with it and smile. "Yeah. That's right. A grilfriend. Jealous?" Seto smirked, and i took all I could not to laugh. "So, Miss Stark, what's it like having Seto Kaiba as a boyfriend?" An unknown male voice asked. I shrugged. "It's fine, I guess. I mean, I'm not a crazed fangirl, so-"

I stopped short when I realized my voice was a lot different too. It was... girlier, I guss you could say. I continued. "So I'm not just in it for the money." There were oohs and ahs for some reason, and more flashes. "And Mr. Kaiba, why did you pick this particular girl, out of the so many adorig fans?" Another, female voice asked. Seto rolled his eyes and went back to his cold self. But something was different, like he was trying to be funny at the same time. "I don't know, why did you pick now out of all the time and days other than this?" He asked. The crowd was quieter for moment, and he took my hand and walked off. When we were behing a building, I teleported us back to my house.

"So... that kind of runed our date. Again. Tommorow night, maybe?" I asked hopefuly, and Seto frowned slightly. "I don't know... we'll see." He turned around and started walking back towards Kaiba Corp. Even though I knew we would end up going on the date anyway, I was still worried. He seems... different. I thought, then shrugged. I would find out tomorrow. Tonight is the time to SLEEP.

So, there's chapter 23! Hope you enjoyed it! SOOO sorry it's been sooooooo long, but Ive been frakkin' busy. BTW, guys, go check 'Dave Kemp' out on fanfiction and stuff, he's awesome. See ya' in 24., the last chapter before the THRILLING sequel!


	24. Chapter 24

Heyyyyyyyyy guyyyyyys! Here's chapter 24 for ye! I'm not with it today, which I hate, I'm just being lazyyyyyyyyyy... Anyway, I still have to do this... FOR NARNIA! And by the way, thanks to Dakota Ishtar for favoriting and subscribing, and to princesamina 223 for favoriting! And I'm REALLY sorry if I'm getting more typos lately, you have to press really hard on the typey things. So yeah... FOR NARNIA!

[[Seto's POV

I couldn't make it to my room. I went straight to the living room, plopped down on the couch, clothes and all, and fell asleep.

I was awoken by the smell of bacon. Usually I'm not hungry in the morning... but all I was thinking at that moment was 'bacon bacon bacon bacon...' I traveled cartoon style to the kitchen, my feet basically off the ground. I reached the table, where Mokuba was already chewing away on his breakfast. "Ohyo, mii-sami!"

I mumbled a greeting back and sat down at the table. Isono brought me my usual cup of black coffee, and, feeling nicer than usual today, I looked at him and repied, "Could have breakfast today maybe?"

He looked startled for a moment, then quickly scurried to make me eggs and bacon as well.

I ate hungrily, which earned odd looks from Mokuba. "I'm hungry." I shrugged, and Mokuba went back to eating. Moments later, I remembered the papparazi... Oh god... I have to make it up to her!

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I glanced at my watch and furrowed my brow. Who knocks on the door of the Kaiba mansion at 7:10 AM? I hesitatly got up to answer it myself, thinking that it was someone personal. And when I pulled open the door, I was proved right...

"KAIBA!" Jounouchi yelled, then quieted for a moment, then started back up again, holding a magazine up. "WHAT. Is. The. MEANING of this?" The blonde-headed Mutt seethed, shoving the cover into my face. There, on the front page, was a picture of me and 'July Stark', with my arm around her shoulder and smiling at the camera. I don't remember smiling...

"Mu- Jounouchi." I sighed, taking the magazine from him. "THIS... is Mabry Song. She sort of... transformed, I guess?" It was hard to explain, so I wasn't surprised when Jou didn't buy it.

"Oh SURE. Of course. That explains EVERYTHING!" He said sarcastically, throwing his arms up in the air and rolling his eyes. "Your girlfriend just... just transformed into someone else last night, right?" I nodded firmly, sure I was going to win him over. Then I got an idea. "Hey... in this magazine, are there pictures of us..." I grabbed the magazine out of his hands once more and started flipping through it. I found it after a few minutes.

"Ah HA!" I yelled triumphantly, shoving the magazine cover into his face, sure not to show... emotion. The picture was of my back, with my arm around a girl (Mabry, of course), and my face close to hers. You couldn't see our faces, but you could see the red hair tumbling over her shoulders. It just wasn't very noticable in the dak. Jou blinked and looked closer. "Oh." He said intellegently. We sort of stood there awkwardly for a second, and then I realized Mutt was about to say something. Jou took a deep breath and walked through the doors. "Kaiba... I know we haven't always been the BEST of friends, but I was thinking... maybe we could, uh... sort of... not hate each other as much? For Mabry?" He said it quickly and uncertaintly, and winced slightly as he put his hand up. After a few seconds, I sighed. "Fine. But I still hate you. Just a littlbe bit less." I warily looked at his outstretched hand. I quickly grabbed it, shook it, and immediately let go. then I rushed back inside to Mokuba.

"I don't see how I'm going to make it up to Mabry... I have too much work." I sighed, sitting back down. "In fact, I don't think I'll be able to make our date up for a while... as much as it pains me, it would be a distraction to the company." I was muttering it mostly to myself, so I was surprised when Mokua slammed down his fist on the table. "SETO!" He almost roared, and I was taken aback. "You aways have time for me! When you didn't want me to go to school, I went anyway because of my GIRLFRIEND! Do the same for yours! Don't just stick your head in a laptop all day! Sometimes it's not ALL about you! After the most amazing adventure of your life, and a promise to your EPIC GIRLFRIEND to make up this date, you still want to run back to your business?" His rant paused for a moment, him calming down. Then he faced a shocked-looking me with a serious yet sad expression on his face. "You know, Seto, sometimes, the real world isn't what it seems. Sometimes, it's more than laptops and funds and Yugioh... sometimes it's about opening your eyes and looking around. Sometimes the real world is actually waking up and enjoying it."

I was truly shellshocked. Mokuba doesn't usually say stuff like that...

And that's when everything, my entire life, changed.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I rubbed my eyes, trying to clear my morning fog. I looked down at the clock... 8:00... 8:00? I'm late!

I jumped out of bed, and threw open my drawers. Suddenly, there was a knock. My brother had already left (to turn in his Kaiba Corp. application), and Katherine was at work, and Mom wasn't back yet, so I went and answered the door myself. Standing there was the person I least expected. "Seto?" I asked, disbelieving. He was dressed... normally, with jeans and a plain white T-shirt, and had a red and black snapback cap on.

"S-Seto...?" I asked, making sure it wasn't some stranger. He nodded and smiled a half-smile. "You ready?"

I narroowed my eyes. "For... what, exactly?"

"Our date."

My eyes widened. "But... school! We're late already, and today-"

He grabbed my hand. "Hm... I'm Seto Kaiba." He replied siply, and I eventually grinned along with him. "Fine. Let's go."

He walked me around to his car, a convertible ocean-blue ferrari, and opened the door to shotgun for me. "SO... what made you change your mind about your company?" I asked uncertaintly, sure he was going to say he was still going. He just shrugged. "I rescheduled to tomorrow. It really wasn't that important anyway."

I smiled uncertaintly, confused beyond measure. He noted my expression and sighed. "Ok. You got me. Mokuba... well, let's just say he talked me into it."

Still uncertaint, I sat down in the seat. That's when it hit me.

"Holy mother of crap!" I exclaimed, and Seto looked at me pointedly after he had walked around the car to sit in the driver's seat.

"What? What's wrong?"

I laughed. "Nothing's wrong! Everything's RIGHT! This car is so freaking posh!" I took a deep breath. The smell of leather is probably my third favorite smell EVER, after scented reddish-pink markers and new books. I bounced on the comfy coushins, my mouth agape in a wide smile. "What? This old thing? It's one of my older ones. In fact, I just got an updated version of this. It's basically junk." Suddenly, I knew what he was going to ask.

"Do you want it?"

I almost fainted. "Uhh... Sure!" I said. Ok, I didn't say that. I meant to say that. what I actually said was, "OH MY GOD REALLY? YES YES YES YES YES YES!" Seto laughed and started it up. It worked like a charm, and he started cruising down my street onto an old, barely used road.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked, wondering where we could possibly go for the entire day.

"You'll see. It's somewhere you wouldn't know, anyway."

"Oh. Okay."

We rode in silence for about 15 minutes, then I got an idea. "Hey, Seto..." I said, a smile creeping up to my lips. "Yeah...?" He answered, and I could hear the uneasiness in his voice.

"Have you ever heard of the game 'Q A'?"

He gave me another look that suggested I was stupid. "Well duh. Who hasn't?" He said, and I blushed, embarrassed. "Well, yeah, but have you ever played it? My way?"

He frowned a bit. "Nooo..."

I smiled. "Then let's play. You have to give an HONEST answer!, and if it's a question like 'what's your favorite movie', you have to answer the same question!"

He sighed and gave a slight smile. "Ok then. I go first." I made a small sound of protest, and he asked his first question.

"What's your favorite movie?" He asked, and I immediately answered. "Avengers. You?"

"Well... I'm not much of a movie person... but I like Aragon." I burst out laughing,and he glared at me pointedly. "What?" He asked, obviously confused.

"No wonder... it has dragons..." I said, and he glared at me. "Ok.. my turn." I said when I had calmed down.

Ok... What's your favorite book/book series?"

He thought about it. "I'd have to go with... Harry Potter." He admitted, and I let out a whoop. "Me too! You just got 20% cooler![If you got that reference, you're awesome! He laughed. "You know, I also love the movies..." He said, and I agreed. "Let's have a marathon sometime, ok?" I said, and I was slightly surprised when he replied, "Totally!" He looked straight ahead, at the road. "Ok... my turn... what's your favorite thing to do that people don't usually do?" He asked me, and I had to think about it. "Hmmm... probably either popping gumptuous amounts of bubble wrap in unique ways or singing Disney songs." He laughed, then sighed as he realized he had to answer too. "I don't really do anything that people don't usually do..." He said, and I poked him playfully. "Come on, everyone has something they do that's odd..." I coaxed, and he laughed. "Fine... let me think for a second... Let's see..." He seemed to be thinking pretty seriously. Would it coun if I play the air guitar alone in my room sometimes?" I burst out laughing, and he turned slightly red. "Ok, ok... your turn."

I thought of a question to ask. "Hm... How about this? What

He suddenly turned a huge corner to the left, leaving me lunging into his side. "Ow." He said. I blushed and got back up to my original posture. "I didn't say I didn't like it." He mumbled, and I Seto announced, "We're here."

I gaped in awe as he turned a corner and a whole new world appeared before me. It was beautiful...

it was a huge area of open land, a big portion of it a wide-open field with lush light green grass. In the middle of the field, there was a giant lake, light blue and completely unpolluted, water as smooth and unmoving as glas. The few clouds that were in the sky behind us disappeared to reveal a brilliant baby blue sky, and the sun was bright, but not too bright. Behind the lake, mountains, making a picture perfect image. It was a scene out of a fairy tail story, or out of a painting. It was a piece of heaven.

[[Seto's POV

"Wow, Seto... How- Why- What is this place?" Mabry asked, her mouth wide open. I smiled slightly, remembering. "I found this place when on a business trip with Mokuba, actually. It was the wreirdest thing that ever happened to me before I met you..."

Mabry's face was puzzled. "What happened...?" She asked, and I told my story.

"Well, I think it was 2 years ago, and I was driving home from a business trip, when suddenly, my car stopped. Like, just STOPPED. It was weird, because that usually doesn't happen. So, I went out and inspected the car, and found nothing wrong with it. Then, Mokuba pointed something out. There was a line of nails, point side up, leading down the road. We followed it, picking up each nail as we went, until we turned, and... we found this place. It's like someone wanted us to find it."

Mabry's eyes were wide. "That's... really freaking epic!" She exclaimed, and then she smiled evilly. "So... FIRST ONE TO THE LAKE WINS!" She shouted, and then dashed off. I dashed off after her, and we both reached the bay of the lake in ten seconds flat. "Ok... Tie." I gasped, my hands on my bent knees. She nodded, and we just stood there, catching our breath. After we were fully energetic again, I smiled. "Want to go for a swim?" I asked, nodding my head towards the lake. "But I didn't bring swimsuit..." She said. "Oh! Duh." She exclaimed, facepalming. She disappeared and reappeared a moment later, wearing a blue polka dot bikini. "Wow. You change fast." I smirked, and she smirked back. "Well, you better change fast too. Nice swim trunks, by the way." She remarked, throwing a pair of swim shorts at me. "Oh, I wasn't planning to I turned slightly red as I realized they were the pair Mokuba got me for my birthday as a joke. They had blue eyes white dragons... all over them. "These- uh... I I stuttered, and she just giggled and pointed to a nearby bush. "Just go change." She laughed, and I trudged over there, rolling my eyes.

A few minutes later, I came out out of the bush. Mabry was lying on her back, staring up at the cloudless sky. I snuck up beside her ad laid down. "Beautiful, isn't it?" I said, and she jumped about 20 feet. "Wow. You really know how to sneak up on people." She told me, pulling herself up and brushing herself off. I nodded and pulled myself up as well. "Well, are we swimming?" I asked, looking into the chrystal clear water. I could see the bottom, even though it was about 20 to 30 feet deep. "I guess." She muttered, toeing the water. She quickly pulled it out, shivering. Where her toe had touched made a huge ripple in the water. "Wow. For late Spring, this water is freaking cold." she remarked, pointing at the lake. I smirked evilly, getting an idea. "You know... there's only one way to get used to the water quickly..." I pointed out, and she looked at me with a puzzled expression on her face. "How?" She asked me, and I suddenly pushed her in the lake.

[[Mabry's POV]]

I emerged above the water, gasping for breath. "What the hell was that for?" I shouted, and my yell echoed over the small lake and through the mountains. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I thought you'd find it funny..." Seto muttered, and I laughed. "Oh no, it was frickin' halarious, I'm just wondering why the hell you did it."

He shrugged. "I thought it was funny..." He said under his breath, and I smirked. "Oh come here, you." I gestured, and he uneasily walked towards me. When he was in arm's length, I jumped up, grabbed his arm, and dragged him in with me.

[[Seto's POV

Cold water engulfed me, and I freaked out. I came up gasing, splashing everywhere, my arms and legs flailing. Mabry held my arm, trying to calm me down. "Wah, woah, woah! It's ok." She said gently, looking at me with a soft expression in her eyes. I calmed down slightly, my breathing still shallow and quick. I found myself staring into her eyes (she spun me around to face her), and she smiled slightly at me. "Why are you so scared?" She asked quietly, and I twisted away from her grip. "Nothing." I muttered, and she asked me again more seriously. "I... just can't talk about it right now. I just don't like being dunked underwater suddenly."

Suddenly she gasped, and I could tell she wasn't reading my mind to know. "Gozaburo?" She asked, almost silently. I nodded the tiniest nod, and then turned around and splashed her. "Oh. It. Is. ON!" She replied, narrowing her eyes. We then proceeded to have an hour-long splash fight.

We eventually got out, and I went to get towels from my car. Don't ask.

When I came back, she was hugging her knees and shivering. I wrapped a towel around her shoulders and sat down beside her. "I totally won that." She smirked, and I put my arm around her. "No. I'm fairly sure I won that."

"Nope. It was me."

I'm pretty sure I demolished you."

"Puh-lease. I'm the queen of splash fights."

"Whatever... *I totally won*."

Mabry rolled her eyes and she leaned her head on my shoulder. I kissed her head as we watched the beautiful sunset.

"I have got to take a picture of this." Mabry announced suddenly. "No. Let it stay in your mind. It's better as a memory." I said, and she laughed. "I wasn't ging to anyway. Your shoulder is freakin comfy."

I chuckled, and we layed down, her head on my chest.

"Hey Mabry..." I said quietly.

"Yes?" She asked, turning her head to face me.

I smirked, knowing this would make her smile.

"Do too."

OH. MY. GOD. I'm- I'm... done. What the heck? I don't want to- I- Meh. Time for the sequel! Special thanks to all my loyal fans, especially to kex3 and nerdyman77 for staying with me all the way! See you guys in the sequel! Love you all!


End file.
